A second echo from the past
by keithallen
Summary: Eric returns to Kyrnn to sell more steel for gold. This time he's being looked for by Tanis and Abby, but his demon has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Tikiez hated Chicago. Eric heard that many times in the last few months. It was all because she couldn't perform any magic and couldn't fly. She didn't mind the nice dresses or the silver necklace that had a large ruby bracketed either side by smaller ones. Neither did she mind the expensive satin sheets on the bed. Her only joy (sigh) was getting her fill of sex. Eric did understand. Tikiez was a succubus. Her power, her talent was in her magic that she could not use here and in her wings that she could not even spread out now. It had to be akin to seeing the world through a closed in box she couldn't get out of.

Personally, Eric was liking Chicago. Plain wagons were dirt cheap, thanks to everyone wanting fancier coaches or the new steam driven auto-mobiles. Guns had evolved into individual cartridges instead of the powder / ball/cap you had to put together yourself. The new lever action Winchester rifles were rapid fire and held 8 shots. Pistols were still revolvers, but also had the individually loaded shells, as well as they were more accurate and had the new 'smokeless' powder. Steel had gone up in price, but tapping a bit out of his bank account, he got another 500 pounds of steel ingots to sell.

Steam power was moving from locomotive trains to personal cars. It was a rage of fairly well to do to have one. Eric was fairly well to do, but decided against it. A car would not help him sell his steel in Krynn. He did get a pair of healthy young horses to drive his wagon.

Another thing that was cheaper now also was caps, powder and balls for the percussion cap guns. He still had his original pistols, and needed to reload all his cylinders. He also bought a pair of .44 pistols and a .30-30 for his hunting trip, with lots of boxes of ammo. Kyrnn was a dangerous place and he wasn't going unprepared.

Like the last time he left, he paid the neighbors to watch over his house until he returned then took Tikiez down to his warehouse where his wagon was loaded up with steel and supplies and ready to go. He hitched up the horses and climbed on. Tikiez beamed him an eager smile, she was more than ready to go.

.

The smiths in the town of Lakeview near the northern end of Crystal Lake had a sign up out front. Steel wanted. Covered in a long black leather duster over his clothes and wearing a wide brimmed hat, Eric noted the sign He stopped to go in and see how much they were looking for. Tikiez had wanted to go for a fly so she wasn't here. He had her check on Abby and Gateway while she was on her fly. She was still gone when Eric got off the wagon and went in.

Seeing a sweaty man with large arms watching him, Eric pointed to the sign. "I see you're looking for steel. How much do you want?"

The man waved his hammer at the others and called out, Guys! Got a fella here wants to sell us some steel." To Eric he said, "We don't want bits and pieces, or junk."

"Don't have any. Come look," Eric offered. He climbed up on the wagon, removed the floorboards under the seat and pulled out a two by four inch piece of steel a foot long. He showed it to the man and said, "High quality ingots only. As many as you want."

Staring at the ingot, the man held his hand out. Eric gave it to him.

"This feels solid."

"It is solid. You can make damn near anything out of that," Eric assured him. Two other man came over to eye the block of steel.

The man eyed him. "How much?" he asked warily.

Eric nodded to the shop and said, "Heard your fellas do good work, and you're honest men, so to help out you and the folks around here … I'll let it go for gold, even weight."

"You playing with us?" a bearded man asked.

"Nope, that's the price. I got a set of scales here, or we can use yours. No thumbs on the scales though," Eric said firmly.

The older man with a bit of a paunch said, "Tell you what. We'll buy this one. Tomorrow, if it's as good as you say, we'll buy a couple more."

"Deal. My scales or yours?" Eric asked. "Know a good Inn around here?"

"Dusty's , two blocks for, take a left, he's even got a stable." the man said, waving the ingot. "Chet, get the scales and bring out twenty pounds of gold."

Eric got down and watched them weight the ingot and the gold. The older man eyed it and said, "That's solid all right. What's your name, fella?"

"Call me Jack," Eric said. He got a small bag to put the gold in. "And if you know of where you can find a higher quality metal, you let me know."

"You swipe this from some Dwarves?" the older man asked. "Only other place I found metal this good. That was a whole lot more expensive too."

"I have my own foundries," Eric told him. "I'm testing out possible markets, and I want to get my stuff distributed. I'm selling it cheaper so I can get this first batches spread around good. Get my name out there, ya know."

"So, you're selling this batch cheaper," he asked in a musing tone.

"That's right."

"What's your name again?"

"Jack Horton."

"Well Jack Horton, come back tomorrow after lunch and we'll talk."

Eric hefted up the gold and said, "Thank you. You fellas have a good day."

Eric drove to the Inn and go his horses and wagon in the stable yard, then went in to get a room. He no more than got to his room when Tikiez popped in. Her smile was as bright as the sun in her finely crafted features, her black hair fluffed out and cascaded down her back. The low hanging neckline of her light peasant blouse let her ample assets hang free. And of course she chose a short skirt to show off her long legs .

Tikiez wrapped her arms around him, grinning widely with a twinkle in her eyes. "Abby is at the palace in Qualinost, it looks like she's doing well. Gateway is busy, and I need some pick-me-up."

Holding her, Eric returned her grin. "So, we check out the bed?"

"Oh yeah," she replied in a breath. She snapped her fingers and their clothes disappeared.

So much for seeing the town today. Eric had some sex in mind, Tikiz had a rodeo.

.

In the morning, Eric got breakfast then went out to the wagon. Tikiez was lounging in the back. She looked up at him.

With a huff of boredom, she said, "Everything's safe, not one tried to rob you."

"Good, I was going to take a walk around town. What to come?" he asked.

Tikiez flew up and out to land beside him. "Let's go."

Eric wanted to see if there were any other blacksmiths in town. Leaving the stable, he led Tikiez around town, just seeing what was here. Tikiez decided to put an arm around him to hold him close as they walked. She put his arm over her shoulder.

Eric eyed her and asked, "What are you doing?"

She cast him a wide grin and said, "Making some of these men we pass jealous. A few are gazing at me in lust, and scowling at you in envy."

"Of course you'd notice that," he grumbled. She was a sex demon, after all.

Casting him a pouting frown, she cooed, "Oh, don't you feel special knowing the hottest female alive is right at your side? Hmmm? Maybe some guy will want to challenge you for the right to have me."

Eric shook his head. In a sarcastic tone, he said, "Yeah, I get it. In the last year I almost forgot you're a demon. Thanks for reminding me."

"Any time," she chirped.

Walking down to the docks, Eric didn't notice anything other smiths. Boat building seemed all wood with only iron or brass fittings made by the smiths. It looked like he found his 'big score' for this town. Heading back up a side street, two men appeared in front of him to grip the handles of their swords. With leather ringmail, plain trousers and furry faces, they looked like brigands.

"Nice lookin girl. We'll take her," the chunkier one said.

Yup, they were brigands. By the glassy looks on their faces, they were deeply in lust. Eric wasn't going to waste time with them by getting into a fight. He pulled a pistol and shot the one who spoke in the heart.

His friend recoiled and stared at the body lying on the ground.

"How about you? You want a try at her?" Eric asked.

The other men turned and fled.

"Too fast," Tikiez pouted.

"You wanted to see a fight?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I wanted to see my strong brave Master fighting for me, not just kill him," she said, waving a hand at the body.

"Maybe I should shoot you," Eric warned.

With a grin, she said, "I can play dead, and make it look real. You'll have to have me one more time before..."

"OK, stop!" Eric barked. "That's not something I want to envision."

"If you've never done it before, how do you know you won't like it?" she asked.

"There is something wrong with you," Eric told her firmly.

"Me?" she asked innocently.

Eric decided to ignore her. Heading back to the Inn, he heard a few people commenting on the noise they heard. He was going to grab some lunch before heading to the smiths shop. On second thought, it was best to just go make his deal and then leave town to avoid any more problems.

At the smiths, the one he'd talked to before came out holding a sword that still had dark metal from it's making. The man held the sword up for Eric to take. Eric did and hefted it. "Good balance, sturdy but not very heavy," Eric commented.

"Sharp as hell too," the man beamed. "Got a good hardening on it. Good edge and it kept it cleaving through several posts. That's a third of the ingot you sold us yesterday. Solid leather wrapped long handle, and although you could polish it, it's best to leave the finish alone."

Eric nodded. "You must have worked on it all night."

"Two of us did. What the boys want to know is, will that be good for another bar? We only got enough gold to buy two more, and we saw you don't have a sword."

"Don't really need one," Eric told him.

To Eric's side, he noted Tikiez was flirting with some boys. If the boys gazed at her any more lustfully, they'd be salivating. Tikiez was casting them her 'cutie' smile, encouraging them.

Eric tapped her on the head with the sword. "Hey, knock it off, get three bars out of the back."

"Owww!" she cried weakly ad held her head like I'd hurt her. "Don't be mean to me!"

"Steel, get three out," Eric said firmly.

"Or what? you'll give me something long and hard?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, playing for the young men watching her.

"You want something long and hard?" Eric asked in warning.

Nose in the air, Tikiez asked, "Are you man enough to give it?"

Right. The handle of this sword was long enough for a double handed grip. Eric swung in a two handed grip and cleaved her head clean from her shoulders. There was no blood. As Tikiez's head tumbled down, her body tried to catch it. She stumbled and fell. Eric quickly snatched her head by the hair and held it up.

"Are you done playing yet?" he asked.

"That wasn't funny!" Tikiez snapped.

As the men and boys stared. Eric put her head on the wagon seat, then helped her body stagger up. Gripping her sides under her arms, Eric lifted her up to toss her body in the wagon bed. Her head let out a yelp.

"I'm going to at least need arms if you want me to drive!" Tikiez grumbled loudly.

Eric turned to the audience and shrugged. "Demons, handy but not the best behaved. I'll take the sword for a bar. Looks like I could use it," he said and glanced at the dark haired head on his wagon seat. Two more for equal weight in gold?"

"Ahh, yeah, that's the deal," the smith said, still staring at Tikiez's frowning head.

"You're not going to leave me like this, are you?" Tikiez asked.

Eric didn't answer. He got up in the back to get the steel out. Tikiez grabbed his arm with a hand.

"May I PLEASE have my body back?" she asked.

"Later," Eric said. He pull her hand off and got the steel out.

"Come on! I wasn't hurting anyone, I was just having some fun!"

"We'll have some fun later," Eric said and got back off with the steel.

"What? Play ravish the headless girl?" Tikiez asked. After a pause, she added, "That might be a fun game."

Eric ignored her and got on with the deal. He got his gold in the wagon, then put Tikiez's head back on so she could get up and sit on the seat. The men and boys were still staring as he drove out of the stable yard and headed down the road.

It didn't surprise Eric that after they got a half day of travel in, Tikiez did want to play 'ravish the headless girl'. She even explained in detail.

"I'm a bad witch and you take my head for cursing some people, but THEN you realize how pretty I am and you just have to have me," she said with a gleam in her eye.

Eric built the fire and looked up at her. "There really is something wrong with you," he stated.

"I'm just trying to build up your lust," she replied defensively. "The more you want me, the more energy you give me."

"Yeah, and the more trouble you want to get into," he agreed.

"Well, if we experiment, then I'm sure we'll find something," Tikiez said in a coaxing tone.

Eric let out a sigh. "What's wrong with sex as a whole person?" he asked.

"Nothing. I got my magic back now, so I want to use it," she said and got up. "Maybe shift into some exotic form? How about one of those big cats with all that soft fur?"

"How about if you make the stew and get it on the fire, then you can lay here so I can fondle you?"

Quickly, the stew was over the fire and Tikiez lay stretched out over his lap. Eric chuckled, if a promise of sex was involved, she was a speed demon.

Despite how perverted she was, Eric found Tikiez was very useful. As an invisible scout, she was able to let him know what was ahead on the road, and where good camping spots were. She was also a crazed wildcat when it came to a fight. He didn't have to watch his back so close when Tikiez was around.

.

The third day out, Tikiez returned to dive down becoming visible. Landing behind him on the wagon, she pointed and said, "Up the road another mile, there's a fight going on. A bunch of elves and humans are fighting Lizard men from the lake."

Where they were at, the road was within sight of the water. Eric told her, "See if you can help drive the Lizard men off, I'll be right there." He then snapped the reins. "Yahh!"

Tikiez took off flapping her wings, speeding up the road. Eric did see her long nails come out before she went over a rise.

Coming to the rise himself, he saw Tikiez shoot up steeply, then roll over and plummet back down. This close, he could also hear the Shouts, cries and ringing swords of combat. Getting to the top of the rise, the battlefield lay before him. He slowed the horses as he took in the fight where the spread out combatants were. It wasn't a big battle, a few dozen on each side. He also noted more Lizard men were coming.

Eric stopped the wagon, lifted his seat and pulled out the Winchester. The oncoming Lizard reinforcements were only a couple bow shots away. Not a problem for his lever action rifle. Drawing down to aim, Eric began shooting. The Lizard men fell one by one.  
By the time he'd emptied his magazine of eight shots, the others noticed where they were getting killed from and turned to charge him. They were getting closer. It was time to shift weapons.

Jumping down off the wagon, he drew his colt revolvers. He shot with the left, right, left right and kept alternating as Lizards fell. He emptied those, holstered them then drew his two cap pistols and kept firing. 30 yards away, the last five Lizards tried to charge faster, they didn't make it.

Eric turned to what was left of the main fight, walking as he replaced the cylinders on his cap and ball pistols. By the time he killed three more Lizards, he wasn't seeing any left. Why was that one guy shooting an arrow in the air?

Tikiez dropped down behind him and pointed over his shoulder. "Shoot them too!" she yelled.

The men standing around now were only looking at him. He turned to see Tikiez had multiple arrows sprouting out of her sides and back. One had driven through her left breast and was dangling.

"I go to help them and they attack ME!" she cried.

Eric turned back to the men eyeing him. One called out as he pointed to a dead Lizard, "We thought she was with them."

Eric holstered his pistols and turned to Tikiez. One by one he pulled the arrows out of her, snapping each one in half before he dropped it to the ground. Getting the last one out of her ass, he said, "Go get on the wagon and bring it up."

"Can I run them down?" she asked in a growl as she eyed the men.

"No. We'll be moving on."

"Just let me kill one, please?"

"No. Wagon, now." Eric said firmly.

With a loud growl, Tikiez stomped off to get the wagon.

Eric turned back to the group. "Who's your leader?"

Another man with only a sword said, "Sir Engel, he got it," and motioned to the knight lying on the ground.

An old elf, by his hair color, came forward, a pair of younger elven warriors bracketing him. "You are Eric," he announced.

Eric looked at him and frowned. Studying his face Eric nodded. "Yeah, I remember you, same looking down your nose view as you had back when we set up the border between Gateway and Qualinost."

"You will escort us home," the old elf announced.

"Wow," Eric said on mock surprise. "We come to help, you fill my servant with arrows, then you want more help? Why is it I'm inclined to ride off and forget about the lot of you?"

"YOU WILL assist the Speaker of the Sun, Solsteran, and you will show more respect!" one of the younger elves, barked at Eric, red faced.

Solsteran held up and hand and told the elf, "Calm yourself. This is no ordinary human you see. This is the Founder."

Tikiez brought the wagon up beside Eric and said, "Climb on, let's go." She held her hand out.

Eric held up a hand for her to pause. "Hold up." He looked around. Human, elf and Lizard bodies were all over the place. Mostly Lizard bodies. He also noted a couple tipped over wagons with supplies spilled on the ground. Those still standing he only counted 14. Six humans and eight elves. "So, what brought this on?" Eric asked indicating the mess.

"An assassination attempt," Solsteran stated. "We have news to take back to Qualinost. Some do not wish it to arrive."

"Horses bolt?" Eric asked.

"They fled. We don't know if they got away. We must move with all speed," Solsteran stated.

"What about all the bodies?" a human asked.

"They are dead. They have given what they can." Solsteran stated.

"Speaker guy," Eric said, which made the elves bristle. "You have to get word to Qualinost, yes? Who had to deliver it?"

"That is my task." Solsteran said firmly.

"How about if I have my servant fly you there? We can clean this mess up, then get these guys home." Eric offered.

Solsteran eyed Eric malevolently. "I know things about you, Founder. I accept your help only because this mission is vital. You do you not hold a good reputation with me."

Eric was getting irritated at this guy. "And you are still a ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Eric countered. "Sorry, I'm out of offers. Get yourselves back to Qualinost." Eric turned to get up on the wagon.

"You would turn your back on us as you did with your own SON!" Solsteran yelled.

Eric stopped in place. He turned back. "What was that?" he asked, tipping his head slightly as he stepped towards Solsteran, glaring at him.

The two young Elves quickly got between them, brandishing their swords.

Tikiez jumped in front of Eric to crouch, ready to fight, wings and claws out and baring her fangs in a hiss at the elves.

"STOP!" a robed man cried, trying to get between them. "No more violence, I beg you!"

"Tell that to Mr. Pompous-assed Elf over there," Eric said, gripping the handle of a pistol as he stared through the crowd at Solsteran.

"It is you who make the violence, Founder!" Solsteran called to him. "Just as now, you seek to destroy even more!"

"Yeah, we really destroyed YOU here today," Eric spat. "Just look at your enemies we killed. That is absolutely rotten of us, isn't it? Well, believe me, I am real sorry we interfered, and I promise it will NEVER happen again! GOOD DAY SIR!" Eric yelled then grabbed Tikiez to throw her onto the wagon. He climbed up to have the robed human raced over.

"We need help!" The man cried.

Eric jerked his thumb behind him. "Any human that wants, we'll give him a ride. All you elves can make your own way back."

"Master, look," Tikiez said and pointed up.

In the air overhead were a pair of light colored dragons. "Know them?" he asked.

"The ones who flew over Gateway after we cleared the Black Knights out. I'm sure of it," Tikiez replied.

"Then loud-mouth speaker over there better hope they land." Eric then told the robed man. "Get on if you're coming."

"We came to escort the Speaker of the Sun," the man said weakly.

"Your funeral, not mine," Eric replied and got the horses moving down the road.

.

Golden hair flying out behind her as she rode her dragon, Laurana saw the bodies laid out from a battle below, she sent two of her dragon riders back for reinforcements. Circling down, she checked to be sure there was no one around, but a single wagon leaving. Landing, her brother, Gilthanas met her as she dismounted.

"Laurana, thank the GODS you came!" Gilthanas swooned. "We got attacked by Lizardmen, this strange guy arrived to help drive the Lizardmen away, but he and Father have some sort of disagreement. We have to get Father home, as fast as possible.

Laurana ran over and motioned for her dragon to follow.

Solsteran was looking tired. With some help Laurana got him up onto her dragon, and the silver dragon took flight back to Qualinost.

Watching him fly away, Laurana noted, "That was odd, Father didn't even greet me."

"We had a conflict here after the battle was over," Gilthanas said with a frown. "The guy who arrived to help defeat the lizardman had a strange type of magic. He also had this winged female with him. Some of our men uyt arrows in her, and he wasn't too happy. He and Father apparently know and don't like each other. We almost had another battle with him."

Laurana knew most people who had differences with their Father. All of them had more respect than to openly come to blows with him. "Who was it?" she asked.

"Father called him Founder. His name is Eric."

"Eric? Eric Carvon, he was here?" Laurana asked in a cry.

"Left down the road just before you showed up."

Laurana looked down the road. She knew Tanis and his mother were both waiting for Eric to return.

.

Eric made the next town. He noted the did have a smith, but for some reason, he didn't bother stopping by. He wa stil fuing on Solsteran's insult. Yeah, he wasn't a father to his son, those elves had made damn sure of that! He found the stable then found the inn. he got a room then sat down to drink.

The waitress, a bubbly blonde, came over and pleasantly asked, "What can I get you, Sir?"

"What do you got to drink?"

"Ale. That is unless you want some Dwarven ale."

"Dwarven ale? Sure, that sounds good," Eric replied flatly.

"Umm, Sir," she asked hesitantly, "That stuff is strong."

"I've had worse, plan on keepin them coming," Eric told her and tossed a few silvers on the table.

"Yes, Sir."

Eric thought about his encounter with Solsteran. What did he expect was going to happen? According to Eldarin, Solsteran was the one who reinforced the fact Elanza was raped by a human. Of course the poumpous Elf was going to hold to his story. To the elves, Eric was the one that brought grief down onto the Elven royalty. He killed Ketherlan, not bandits. He forced Elanza to give birth to a half-elf abomination after he beat her into the mud. Of course, the elfin version was the only version in Qualinost. Screw the truth.

The ale came and Eric drank down a long pull. Yeah, this stuff tasted like shit, but who cared? Why in the hell was he coming back here? To give Solsteran a target to spit is hate on? To have his and Elanza's son remind him of what Tanis had learned about him? To go see Abby, why was only a shadow of Elanza? To sell even more steel to get richer? He was already the wealthiest bastard in Chicago. Trading steel for gold here, then getting tons more steel and depositing tons more gold in the bank? If he did nothing for the next hundred years, he wouldn't run out of money. He didn't need the money, and didn't want to keep being forced to remember his sins as the elves told them. Why head for Gateway again? He had to be as nutty as Abby. A poke in his shoulder got his attention.

"Master, looks like a minstrel group is setting up," Tikiez said, getting his attention.

"Yeah, they are," he agreed. He saw them setting up in the corner. He took another drink.

"I heard at one time, you played good. Why not see if you can join?" she asked.

"Let's leave the kids alone," he said and drained the mug. Seeing the waitress, he raised up his empty mug. "Another!" he called.

"Don't let that pompous ass get to you," Tikiez said firmly.

"The waitress is nice, don't go saying bad things about her," he replied firmly.

"You know who I mean, that white haired elf," Tikiez stated.

Another ale came, the waitress took her money. Eric drank on.

"I can read your mind," Tikiez said, leaning close. "If anything the pompous righteousness of the elves is at fault for that whole thing, not you."

He tipped his head to her and said, "Guess what, they haven't believed that in the last two hundred years. Why would they start now? Huh? Why ruin a perfectly good shit-story That will make them question themselves?" He took another long pull.

"Getting drunk won't help."

"Won't hurt, either."

Tikiez backed off a bit then asked, "Why don't you ask me to go make them tell the truth? You know I'm capable."

"No," Eric said flatly. "I'm trying to mellow out here, and you keep poking me. Go … sit and guard the wagon."

Tikiez looked behind them. "Master…"

"GO! I can sit and drink all by myself!"

"Master, there's something you should know…"

"I know all I need to know is you're watching the wagon, get your ass out there!" he snapped.

"Fine!" Tikiez made a show of getting up and stomping away. She walked to the table behind him and glared down on Laurana and Gilthanas who looked up at her. "If you do anything to him at all, I will shred you like a cabbage," she growled.

"We didn't come to fight," Laurana replied.

"Anything and I will beat your father with your dismembered skulls," Tikiez stated, then stormed out.

Gilthanas whispered, "I saw her take a dozen arrows. It didn't even slow her down."

Eric drank down a few more ales, enough that the guy mis-playing the lyre even sounded OK. He didn't try to think, he just drank and enjoyed the fogginess in his brain.

A light voice asked, "May I talk to you?"

Focusing on the seat in front of him, he saw a bright haired blonde eyeing him. Squinting, he saw her almond shaped eyes and the long eyebrow sweeps. "You an elf?" he asked in a slur.

"I am."

"Then why in the hell do you wanna talk to me?" he asked with a deep frown.

"I wanted to know more about you," she said.

"Glutton for punishment, huh?"

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Nope, and don't care," he said and drank so the mug would cover her face up from his sight.

"When were you born?" she asked.

The question was so odd, Eric put the mug down. "What?"

"I asked, when were you born."

"I was born," he said vacantly. "Wasn't everyone?"

"Where?"

"At home on the farm. You?" he asked in return as he tried to focus on her.

"In Qualinost. You?"

Eric shook his head. "Nowhere near there."

"Where was your farm near?"

"Why you asking me this stuff?"

"I want to know."

Eric screwed his face up at her. "Why? Look, Lady, I'm the bad guy, OK? Any other elves sees you talkin to me, ya might get banned or worse. So just … hope ya weren't seen and toddle on your way."

"Can you tell me, are you the Founder of Gateway?"

Eric perked up in that he focused on her again "Where'd you hear that?"

"Various sources."

Seeing his mug was empty, Eric called for another one. He looked around, but didn't see the waitress. "Damn, where'd she go?" he asked vacantly.

"You have some problems, I'd like to help you fix them."

He turned back to the elf. "Ya would huh?" He wasn't sure, but it looked like she nodded.

Fix his problems. Right. He knew how to fix his problems. Raising up a wavering finger, he said, "Got a trick to show ya. I can only do it once, so ya gotta pay attention. Help a bit too."

"If I do, will you tell me about yourself?" she asked.

"Only if ya git it right."

"Go ahead then."

Eric pulled a .44 out. He had to feel the hammer to be sure it was cocked.

"What are you doing?"

"It's an … elf pleasin trick," he said and held the gun out, pointed back at himself. "Now, grab the handle on the end there."

He saw her pale hand come up an wrap around the grip. "Up a little, no, finger in the circle there."

"Eric, what are you doing," she asked, sounding a bit stressed.

Looking right at the cylinder and her finger in the trigger guard, he pushed her finger back, "Now pull."

She jerked back and up. The pistol went off, loud as hell. The flash was bright too. Something behind him shattered. The pistol also recoiled up, nearly hitting her in the head. She dropped it on the table as she screamed.

Wondering why he was still alive, Eric turned to look behind him, nearly falling out of his chair. Lamp bits from a beam lamp were all over. Oil was burning on the floor, people were scurrying to help put it and each other out. He turned back, managing to stay seated. "Are you ever a lousy shot," he said frowning at her.

Another elf ran up and hauled the blonde away. Hearing yelling and running, Eric figured it was time to go. He grabbed the pistol and put it away, but he had a tough time getting to his feet.

Arms wrapped around him and then he was looking at the back of the wagon. He was spun in place and pushed back to sit on the tailgate.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT!" Tikiez screamed at him.

"Was gonna make her a hero, ya know, kill the bad guy. She missed."

Tikiez grabbed him by his shirt and threw him in the wagon. She then jumped on him. "You gave her a gun to shoot you?" she cried. "WHY!"

"Why not?"

"Because I NEED you, you imbecile!" Tikiez growled. "If you die I go with you, and I don't want to go back down there!"

"so?"

With a growl, Tikiez jumped up away from him and was gone. Eric laid in the back watching the planks of the hay loft above. He was wondering if she was so mad she'd go away and not come back. Falling asleep, he noted the ceiling was moving. A gentle motion helped rock him to sleep.

.

Sitting on a bench outside with guards around her, Laurana stared at nothing. That thing he'd pulled out and aimed right at his head. If she was a heartbeat slower, instead of taking out that lamp, she would have killed him! He'd wanted her to.

The sheer noise and power of that little block of metal had shocked her. Looking at the Inn where the fire was being smothered with dirt by townspeople and a couple of the men with her, it stunned her that he would do that. Seeing motion to the side, she saw a wagon and that dark haired women who was with Eric, drive the wagon away out of town. She saw the woman cast her a parting glare, like this was her fault.

Laurana had listened to the tales and Tanis' grief. She had also listened to him and Abby explain that Abby was his mother reincarnated. Stories were not matching up. Especially when confronted, Eric wanted her to kill him in such a violent manner. That was not the act of a violent brigand who raped helpless women in the mud. The whole Elanza got raped by a human brigand was obviously false. She needed to find out what the true story was. The whole truth. The only one who would know would be Elanza's footman when she was alive. She had to go see Eldarin.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Eric woke up to the sun shining in his face and the clatter of wagon wheels. The light was so painful he had to shut his eyes. The motion was making him sick. Even the soft clatter of wheels drove into his brain. Pawing his way up to the side, he puked over the side of the wagon.

"Stop," he got out in a croak.

The wagon slowed to a halt. Even the brake being set was loud. Tikiez's voice went right through him. "Have you come to your sense yet?"

Feeling miserable, Eric winced. "Not so loud, please," he begged.

Tikiez stood over him, fists on her hips. "Do you even remember last night?" she asked in a musical growl.

Eric rubbed his face feeling horrible. "Do we have to do this now?"

"Yes. Do you remember?"

"Not really…."

"You gave an elf a gun so she could shoot you in the head!" she snapped.

"Got some water?" he asked. His throat was dry as hell.

Tikiez squatted down and made him look at her. "Get this, Master. My life depends upon YOU. I am not going to let you die. That was a stupid thing to do, giving an elf one of your guns."

"I did that?" he asked.

"You did. The next time you drink I will not leave your side, no matter what you say." Tikiez stated.

"The water?" he asked.

She handed him a canteen. He drank down much of it. She dumped the rest on his head. "Lie down and rest, I'm taking us east away from elven lands, and anywhere near any elves. They seem to upset you." She then climbed back over the seat and got the wagon going again.

Eric sat back and wondered where he was going to trade his steel now. No matter how this trip turned out, he wasn't ever coming back here, ever again.

By the time they stopped to make camp, Tikiez wasn't acting as angry at him. He had recovered from his hangover and got a pit dug and a fire started. While he hung the pot of water and put the meat in to de-salt it, Tikiez got more firewood.

Squatting down across from him, Tikiez fed the fire as she said, "I don't need to breathe, no normal thing can hurt me, even it if cleaves me in half. Once, a dragon ate me. I got myself back together and ripped him apart from the inside. I've been speared, burned, stabbed by damn near everything, and a wizard thought I would look cute as a block of ice." Pausing, she added, "I haven't found anything that frightens me in the least, except for you. It's not your body I am attached to, it's your soul. You die, I die with you. No more anything except the eternal darkness. If you get another bout of wanting some elf to kill you, please reconsider. It's not just your life you're throwing away."

"Sorry," Eric said to the fire.

"Want to tell me why you did that?" she asked.

Eric thought about it. He'd died many times before, but never stayed dead. "Probably wouldn't have worked anyway."

"What? You died once before?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Once?" he asked with a snort. "Several times I can remember clearly. Couple I can't."

"You can't die," Tikiez said, watching him.

Eric shrugged. "So far. The worst one I can remember was a mountain falling on me. By the time I came around in the water, there was no land in sight. Drowned a couple times before I reached shore. That was really miserable."

"How did a mountain drop on you?" she asked and planted her elbow on her knee, face in her hand. "I really want to hear this one."

As Eric began to explain, he remembered. Tikiez got into his mind and relived it with him.

…

Eric was a proud defender of the town and his parents, brother and sisters were proud of him. Being a farm boy and practicing with the local guard Captain, Eric was very good with his sword and his spear. He'd even came up with a couple moves that stumped his instructors. Now, at 28 yeas old, he was the instructor. He also was also sought after by a few of the town maidens. Betty was his favorite, and he'd started courting her. Light brown hair that trailed down her back, a pretty face that when she smiled, it was like the sun opened up in her features. A lithe body and tiny hands and feet, Betty was a treasure.  
Still working on the farm when he wasn't doing his guard duties, Eric had a great life. He knew everyone in town, and they knew him. He had proposed to Betty, and she accepted. As soon as he had their house built, they were getting married to start their own life together. All was hard work, but happiness.

That was until a priest came into town. Being in the guard, Eric always bore a sword on one hip and a club on the other. The club was his main weapon to crack shins or elbows to stop street fights or guide Mr. Sanders home after he'd drank too much.

Eric and Ben had just loaded up the hay wagon when he heard a voice.

"You are Eric Carvon?"

Eric turned to see the priest in his robes, a deep hood hiding his face except fo a bit of nose ad his mouth and chin. "Yeah, that's me, your Holiness," he replied properly.

"The world has need of you, come."

Eric looked at Ben. Ben shrugged and whispered. "You better go."

Following the priest, Eric was led to the market. The Priest collected his mother who was selling vegetables, then they went to the church.

"What's this about?" his mother whispered to him.

Eric shrugged. "No idea, Mom. He said he needed me, but hasn't said what for yet."

The town Constable was inside with their priest. The stranger Priest went up to the alter and prayed, then returned to the curious group.

The priest said, "Eric Carvon, you have been chosen for a holy quest. To the north, The king priest of Ishtar has declared that he is a God. This is high sacrilege. The Gods have given us one final chance to correct this folly. This impostor does stand on Holy Ground where combat and killing another is not allowed. You, with the help of a Knight, are to remove this false god from Holy Ground and destroy him."

"Your Holiness?" Eric asked. "I've never killed anyone. I also don't know any Knights."

"The Knight's name is Soth, he will be coming from a different place. He will meet you, you will know each other by the Holy Quest you are on. Remember, this is very important, do not kill on Holy Ground. Only after the false God is removed to the street, do you slay him. If this is not done, then the Gods will bring their wrath down upon the world. Civilization as we know it will end, and famine and death will stalk the land. You both need to be there, Paladine has decreed it."

Eric stared at the priest as did everyone else.

His mother put a hand on his shoulder. "Eric, this is a Holy Quest. You must go fulfill it."

Eric swallowed. This was scary shit. Still he saw the guard Captain nod, as did their priest. "When am I to leave?" he asked.

"Begin your journey in the morning. You will travel to Ishtar and find Sir Soth. Together you will go to the Kingpriest, Beldinas Pilofiro, pull him away from Holy Ground and end his life. Once that is done, you will be blessed by Paladine."

Eric itched his chin. "Well, if I get a blessing, I suppose I should go."

"You will be a hero to us all," the guard Captain said in a serious tone.

"My son, the hero!" his mother said proudly. "I will pack you plenty of food for the trip." she hurried out.

Eric started out the next morning on his horse, his sword at his side, his spear in it's holder and his supplies on the back of his horse.

.

Eric had gone silent, but Tikiez was still getting his memories. Leaning closer, she touched her head to his and brought her thin tail out to put the spaded end on his forehead to keep the memories flowing.

.

The city of Ishtar was large and grand. Tall buildings the likes of which Eric had never seen before were everywhere. The city guard here has polished steel breast plates, unlike his brass one - that could use a little polishing - their spears were longer and had long silver heads. They even had fancy hilts on their swords.

One of the guards came close ad held up a hand. 'Sir, you are from the countryside?" he asked.

Eric nodded. "I was suppose to come see a Knight. A Sir Soth. Do you know where he is?"

"I have not heard of him." The guard then pointed down the street and said, "The knights usually gather down near the temple. See the third street down? Go left there, then two streets farther, go right. You'll see the temple. To the left of the temple is where you should find the one you're looking for."

"Thank you, Sir," Eric replied.

"You have business with the knights?"

"Yeah, I was told to go on a holy quest with Sir Soth." With a wince, he added, "I have to find him first."

"May your quest be fulfilled," The guard said and salute him by touching his sword hilt to his forehead.

Not sure what to do, Eric copied the gesture, then headed for the temple.

The temple, like everything else here was a grand structure with thick columns the height of trees, topped with long stones between them. Eric could see that as soon as he got into the right street. Getting closer, the buildings and a grand stairway were inside the outer columns. The stairs only went partway up the column height to stop at a platform. It looked like an over-done speaking platform.

The banners on poles leaning out from the wall of the building to the left showed bright Coats of Arms. That had to be the building he was looking for. Coming up to the hitching post, Eric tethered his horse and went up to the tall double wide doors. Seeing guards here, he stepped up to one.

"Sir, I was told to come see a Knight. His name is Sir Soth. I am to go on quest with him."

The guard pointed inside. "Straight ahead is the registrar. If Sir Soth is here, he'll know."

"Thank you." Eric went in across the foyer large enough to put half the town in to the long polished wood desk a well dressed man sat at.

"May I help you, sir?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'm Eric Carvon. I am suppose to meet Sir Soth here. In the city."

The man opened a book and studied it as he leafed though the pages. "Do you know when he arrived?"

"No, I imagine some time not long ago," Eric offered.

The man hummed, went back a few pages and looked though then again. "I'm sorry, I am not seeing him here."

"Is there anyplace else he could be?" Eric asked.

The man looked up at him and smirked. "I highly doubt it. Could it be you have the wrong name? Or perhaps someone came in his place?"

"Could be," Eric agreed. "I wasn't told much, just come here to the city and meet with him."

"I see," the man said and closed the book. "Sir Soth is not currently here. If he arrives, what is your name?"

"Eric Carvon. I came to meet Sir Soth for a very important quest. I was told it was a Holy Quest."

"It is possible he has been delayed. Upon his arrival, I will let him know you are looking for him. Return at noon, if I have seen him, I will let you know where to find him."

"Thank you. What do I do in the mean time?"

"Get a room at an Inn. By your … dress I would suggest one near the south gates."

Eric had come in the south gates. He thanked the man again and left.

The Inns were expensive. Eric had a whole three silvers and a 14 coppers. The rooms were a silver a night. Stable fees were five coppers, then there was the feed and stablehand's charge of another three coppers a day. Great. He hoped Soth would turn up soon.

Eric had to admit, his room was nice, and even had a locking door and a sawhorse to put his saddle and packs on, unless he wanted to pay a pair of coppers for them to stay in the stable. He went down to see about some food. It was a twenty copper fee for dinner, he went back up and ate some of his diminishing rations.

That night, Eric had a strange dream. He was standing beside a road and watching a knight gallop away from him. He got a strange impression the Knight was going the wrong way. He tried calling to the knight, but he kept galloping away into the distance.

Remembering the strange dream in the morning, Eric went out, got his horse and returned to the Knight's place. Sir Soth hadn't shown up yet. Even as the man told him so, his dream returned. A knight ridding away at full gallop.

Eric swore that dream felt real. With the lack of Sir Soth here, all he could do was see some of the city, then return to pay for another night at the Inn and hope Soth turned up.  
Again, he ate from his diminishing pack supplies and drift off, wondering where this Sir Soth was.

Again, he had a dream of standing by the road. A knight was coming this time. He saw the crest on the knight's shield. For some reason, he thought this was Sir Soth. He waved a hand in the air. The knight rode on past, again at a full gallop. The wrong way. Eric also felt hurried. The Quest had to be fulfilled, Soth or no.

Snapping awake, Eric sat up. It was late at night. He rubbed his head. He'd heard others tell about their realistic dreams that told them important information. Bob and Sally's lost little boy had been found that way from a dream Sally had.

His dreams were telling him Soth was running away. That didn't make sense, why would a Knight run from a quest? Especially an important one.

"What am I to do?" he asked the dark room. The Kingpriest needed killing, but Soth wasn't going to be here. He was broke, he couldn't stay in the city another night, and no help was coming. Shit, was he in a fix! Maybe another Knight would help?

The Kingpriest needed killing, or the world would suffer grievously.

He was Eric Carvon, a guard in a small town. He was suppose to be getting married soon. Why was he picked to come here and kill some pompous asshole? A tiny voice told him to go home and forget this nonsense. Go into a palace by himself that had to be guarded and kill this king? It was suicide mission! Go home, marry Betty and try his best to have lots of kids. That was the sensible thing to do. Let someone else worry about this.

Eric got out of bed and got dressed. He paused putting his boots on. If he went home, who would save the world? Soth wasn't coming, he was sure of that. There was no one else to do this.

"Shit!" he spat, stomped his boots on and hefted his saddle up.

Eric rode through the lamp lit streets puzzling out how he could possibly kill a guarded King. Right, he was going in to hunt down some noble, drag him into the street and kill him.

Hunting. What did one do when hunting? Be silent. Stay out of sight until it was time to strike. Pick the right place to strike from. If the stag had worn a path, sit off the path under cover until he got close.

But stags didn't have guards. No, but they usually let the does go ahead of them. Right, wait until the guards passed by, then strike. Inspect the area and find place where the king priest was going to be, then wait until his guards passed by and the king priest was close.

Somehow, Eric knew he wasn't going to have time to drag anyone anywhere. He was good with a spear. He just had to find the place to throw it from. He'd have to kill the king priest then try to flee.

Coming up to the Knight's building, he tethered his horse there like he had the last two days. The temple didn't look guarded. Right, he just wasn't seeing the guards. The door into the knight's building was closed. No one out front. He pulled his spear out of it's sheath and walked into the shadows and closed on the temple.

Stepping slowly and quietly, he moved up beside one of the columns. At the top of the stairs into the first building, a fire was burning with pair of guards by it. The big brazier lit the steps and the area around it. He studied the steps that went up to a platform. Most likely, that was where this kingpriest was going to come down. He looked at the path from the building to the steps. It was clear. Noting to hide behind. Suddenly, he felt steel on his neck.

"Don't move!' a stern voice said.

"Not moving," Eric agreed.

A hand took his spear. His sword was pulled. Two guards who were unbelievably quiet came around in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" one asked.

"Looking around. I couldn't sleep, and I heard this was a pretty impressive place," Eric lied.

"It's against the law to be anywhere near the palace grounds after dark," the other guard intoned.

"Sorry, I didn't know that," Eric offered.

"Face the column, put your hands behind your back."

Shit, he was caught already! He turned, wondering if he should try to escape. Two swords pointed at him and they had his weapons. Slim chance of escape. He turned and face the column. "look, I really didn't mean any harm," he said.

Sword touched the back of his neck. His hand were tied tight. He was then pulled away and marched towards the other guards. He looked around and offered, "At least I get to see it."

He was stopped at the base of the steps. One guard ran up the stairs with his weapons. He talked to the other guards, left Eric's weapons there then came back down. They guided him to the side and into a door under the stairs. They went down a hallway. One guard went ahead and opened a cell.

There was no way Eric was going to kill anyone inside a cell. He had to act now!

A kick backwards caught the guard behind him in the groin. Quickly, he spun and kicked the man in the head before he could recover. The guard hit the wall and fell unconscious. His hands were tied tight. Remembering a trick to free himself, he bent as low as possible, rolled backwards forcing his hands under his butt. In the roll, he got his tied hands in front of him. He was also close to the guard who had recovered from the shock. The guard tried to stab him with his sword. Eric pushed the blade away with the rope on his hands. The blade cut the rope. The guard pulled his arm back to strike again. Eric punched him hard. The guard recoiled and tripped, loosing his grip on his sword.

Eric jumped on the guard and pounded his face a few more times. The guard was out cold. Eric got up and dragged the guards into the cell. After a moment of thought, he realized one guard was about his size. He stripped the man's armor off and put it on.

Quickly, he dragged the guards so their hands were between the slats. He tied their hands in place with their own ropes, yanked their boots off then gagged them with their socks. What the hell, he put a pair of their soft soled boots on. Eric shut the cell door and sheathed one sword. The other, he laid along the backside of his arm.

Walking down the hall, these boots were much quieter than his. Getting to the doorway, he peeked up the wall. The two guards were above him. The wall around the building was shadowed. A tiny vice told him, he could cut and run, and wouldn't be found.

What good would that do? Nothing. He was here to stop massive destruction, not protect his own ass.

From what he saw, there was only one entrance to the hallway with the cells. This kingpriest had to come down those stairs. He stepped back in and decided to wait for this king priest to show himself.

Eric stood behind the door until the sun was up.

"You majesty, they said they put him in a holding cell."

Eric perked up at the voice.

"Show me this misguided assassin."

Eric peeking out. A guard in a fancy helmet and medals on his chest, leading a robed figure who reminded him of a priest, yet he wore a crown. This had to be the guy. Eric stepped out and stopped, looking as surprised as the fancy guardsman. He then shoved his extra sword into the man's leg just above his knee guard. The guard screamed and fell. Eric rushed past him to pull the other sword up to the King/priest's neck and pull him in front to use him as a shield. Gasps and cries came from a bunch of guards and priests by the steps.

"Nobody move" Eric bellowed.

"Everyone stay in place!" the priest commanded. Eric dragged him to the side, away from then wounded guard. The guard did try to get up and fell back down.

"Stay down, you are wounded," the priest told him. The priest then tried to glance back at Eric. "You did not kill him."

"Didn't want to."

The man you took that uniform from?"

"Tied up and in a cell. Come with me and none of your men have to die," Eric said firmly.

"I am Beldinas Pilofiro, Priest and King of Ishtar. Who are you?"

"Eric Carvon. I came to stop a terrible disaster." Eric then noted other guards come closer.

Pilorifo held up an hand. "Come no closer, get the Captain to a healer, and check the cells inside for our men." When the guard were doing as he ordered, Pilofiro said, "Eric Carvon, you could have killed those men. You didn't. You tell me that you came to stop a disaster. That tells me your motive, although very improper, was done with good intentions and a good heart. A less noble man would have killed them, and me by now."

"I don't like killing anyone," Eric said honestly. "Just, come with me." He pulled and the King resisted.

"You can speak to me here. No matter what it is, I swear to you, I will listen. What is this disaster you are afraid of?"

The King sounded sincere. Eric licked his lips. Was this the right thing to do? That priest said this man had to die. Could he be reasoned with? "A priest came to our town. He told me I had a holy Quest. A Sir Soth was suppose to meet me here but he never showed up. The Priest said there would be a great disaster, and to prevent it, you had to die. What you did to make this disaster, I don't know."

Slowly, the King Priest said, "You acted on faith. Again, a noble action. Eric, I fear you have been deceived by a fraud. I want you to think about what that priest told you. If he truly had divine guidance to stop me from doing something, instead of a single knight and a town guard, don't you think he would have instead, sent a whole company of Knights? Or even an army? Would it not make sense that a sizable force would come? Eric, you have been deceived by a man wearing robes who was not a priest, but someone who only wanted to assassinate me. I submit to you, that the only disaster possible by getting rid of me is preventing peace and harmony for all of Ansalon! Think, what makes more sense. What someone pretending to be a priest told you? Or what I am telling you. Where is this Knight who didn't show up. Do you know of, or even heard of a Knight who refused to go on a quest? I will tell you, his honor would not allow it. Any Knight would die before breaking his vows of honor. The only explanation is that there was no knight! You were set up to take the fall for what that … impostor wanted."

Eric swallowed nervously. What this King was saying made perfect sense. A whole lot more sense as he thought about it.

"I dreamed the Knight ran away," Eric said weakly.

"Evil can haunt our dreams. If it was bent on making you an assassin, dreams could have well been put into your head to make you push on. I ask you to act on what you know, what you have seen. I know your heart is good. I beg you, don't let evil guide you astray," he king said in a pleading tone.

Eric felt he was right, but could not bring the sword down away from his neck.

"You are confused?"

"Yeah," Eric admitted.

"Then stay where you are. I was planning on a grand speech, but this will do. After you hear me, I ask you to join me up the speaking platform to tell all the people the good news. We are coming to a new era, Eric." The King then lifted his arms and spoke in a powerful voice.

"Our sovereign God, Paladine! I beseech you to give me the power of the Gods to further your will upon the lands! Grant me what I desire and give me God … Ack!"

Eric's arm jerked on it's own, opening the Kings' neck. He watched the blood spray out in shock as the King collapsed.

Above, the sky grew dark, Eric looked up as people screamed. The sky was full of a firey mountain coming down on them fast. There was no time to run.

.

The next thing Eric remembered was waking up in a turbulent ocean. He tried to swim. Never learning how, he splashed and gulped air until he choked on water and drowned.

Eric woke again in the water on a turbulent ocean. He tried to swim. Never learning how, he splashed and gulped air until he choked on water and drowned. After a few times of this, Eric woke up with a gasp of breath and could breathe. Eric woke up on a beach, half out of the water. Terrified of drowning, he cambered up onto the beach in a crawl.

"Not having a good time, eh?"

Eric looked up to see an old man in a white robe and a tall white hat sitting on a rock, eyeing him.

"Where am I?" Eric asked in a croak and coughed out some water.

The old man shook his head sadly. "Soth never came, did he? You listened to the one who brought destruction on the world. Let this be a lesson to you, boy. Next time, kill the one you were sent out to kill."

Eric had to think to remember. "What happened?"

"No human is allowed the power of the Gods. That is what that Kingpriest wanted. He was warned, and refused to listen. You were told not to kill on holy ground, and you didn't listen. You will have a long time to learn how to listen."

"What does that mean?"

"You will find out." The man then vanished.

…

Tikiez looked at Eric's memories of traveling through the destruction. The mountains near where his home was were islands now. Traveling to Castle Soth, he found only ruins and some people nearby who told of the quakes that happened right after Lord Soth had returned to accuse his wife of adultery. A few claimed they heard her scream in pain just before the quakes hit. Anyone who'd been in the castle was crushed to death when the quakes made it collapse.

As the people who had lost everything wandered out to find new homes, Eric helped gather them to look for a new place to live that wasn't devastated.

.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Breaking the mid bond, Tikiez said, "Master, you were betrayed. By Soth who abandoned his quest to return home and fight with his wife, and by the Gods."

"Yeah, I was," He agreed to the fire. "So were all those who died in that disaster. My entire town, everyone I knew."

"Know this, I will never betray you. I may try to keep you from doing something else stupid, like having an elf shoot you, but I will never betray you," Tikiez said firmly. "We are the same, both cursed. I am in you and you are in me."

"I won't betray you either," he replied softly.

Tikiez slid over onto his lap and grinned. "You are thinking of a plan?"

"Something in the future, if I'm able," he agreed.

Tikiez grinned. "When I was formed, three others were made just like me. We are physically different, but made of the same stuff with the same magic. If you found my sisters, maybe they will help this plan of yours?"

Eric looked at her grinning face. "It might."

"Shall I search for them?"

"Are they still around?" he asked.

Tikiez leaned down and kissed him deeply. After the long kiss, she savored the hold on him as she wrapped him in her arms. Using the energy from the kiss, she felt out and around them. "I can feel one from here. A little north and far to the west."

"Then we'll go that way."

.

Laurana made sure her Father got home safely. Back in Qualinost, she found Tanis and his mother, Abby. The woman was still going by Abby, though she had remembered Eric's house in Gateway down to the last detail before she ever stepped inside. Eldarin was there also so she asked him to meet her in her and Tanis' rooms. She also had Tanis and Abby there along with Yaralla, a wizard of the court.

Getting them all together at the same table, Laurana said, "There is something that must be cleared up. Sir Eldarin, I want you to tell me about the day Ketherlan and Elanza left Gateway for Qualinost for the last time."

Elarin scowled at her. "That was not a very pleasant day."

"Then it was not," Laurana said firmly. "Tell us the events, if I want details I will ask."

Eldarin let out a breath and gripped his cane. "This is going to be hard for a few people."

"Sir Eldarin, the reason I am asking this, is to discover the truth. You were there. You have first hand knowledge."

"Laurana, why are we going through this?" Tanis asked her.

Laurana clasped his hand. "Because, my love, some things are not adding up. Father still insists your mother was raped by a human brigand." Looking at Eldarin, she said, "That's not true, is it?"

"I know that now," Tanis said softly, "So why go through it again?"

"Because I met your father at an Inn on the northern part of the Solace road. I need to know why, instead of talking to me, he pulled one of his weapons, made me take it and tried to get me to kill him!" All at the table gaped at her.

"He doesn't know!" Abby cried. "He left before we could tell him Tanthalas knows the truth now, so do I."

"He believes he's still hated," Tanis agreed.

"We have to tell him when he comes back to Gateway," Abby said firmly.

"I don't think he will," Laurana told her. "There was a dark haired woman, maybe a wizard. Right after it happened, she grabbed him from behind and they vanished. Later I saw her leaving in a wagon, and not down the Solace road, but off to the east. She gave me a very unpleasant look when she drove away."

"Another woman?" Abby asked wearing a pained face.

"From what I saw, she was there to watch out for him," Laurana told her. "He sent her away, but she reappeared to get him out of there."

"She was his guard?" Tanis asked.

"I believe so. Possibly Eric has done things like this before," Laurana replied.

"He was drunk, wasn't he?" Eldarin asked.

Laurana nodded. "Very."

"With all the steel he sells, I imagine if he's got a buyer, that buyer wants him to deliver it intact. Hence, the guard," Tanis said in a musing tone. "Can we find him?"

"I can," Yaralla said and produced a small pouch. "I returned to the site of the battle where Eric and that woman was. I found the snapped arrows, and managed to get tiny bits of flesh off them. This woman is not human, elf or any other race. The energy I got indicates strongly that she's a demon."

"Demons aren't real," Laruana said firmly.

"This one is," Yaralla stated. "This demon is watching over him. We will need to be very careful. I highly suggest we get it into containment before approaching Eric again. There is a good chance it is twisting his mind."

"Then the sooner, the better," Tanis said.

"Indeed. I already have the containment circle made," Yaralla said. "If you will give me permission to summon this demon?"

"Done," Laurana stated.

.

The wagon was packed up for another day of travel. Eric closed the back gate and heard a gasp from Tikiez. He looked to see her fade, then reform.

"I'm being summoned!" Tikiez said, her face in shock. Turning her tortured face to Eric she cried, "I can't stop it." She then flung a hand at him. Something touched his head like a soft wind. "Find my sisters!" she cried, then she faded away.

In that soft touch, Eric saw a location in his mind. A broken down castle. He felt the direction it was in. "Tikiez? Tikiez, come!" he commanded.

Nothing. He waited a few minutes, not knowing how anyone else could possible summon her. He had her amulet hanging from a thong around his neck. Magic made it invulnerable to damage. He didn't know how she could be called by anyone else. To find out how that was possible, he had to find one of her sisters. He got up on the wagon and drove off to go find this other demon.

.

Laurana, Tanis, Abby and Eldarin stood back out of the way as they watched Yaralla place the lit candles around the edge of the circle on the floor, then cast his spell in strong words. Arms out and up, he chanted the last words strongly.

Yaralla looked at the empty circle. "I don't understand. I felt the spell working …I knew it was working."

"Can you try again?" Tanis asked.

"No, I had to put the bits in the middle of the circle to draw it to the bits," Yaralla replied. He bent closer, his eyes widened. "It did work!" he said firmly, "The bits are gone."

"So, where is the demon?" Laurana asked.

Yaralla walked slowly around the containment, deep in thought. Thinking aloud, he said, "Demons are tricksters. It is in there, but either shrunk itself very, very small, or made itself invisible." Waggling a finger at the containment, he said firmly, "It is in there."

"Show yourself!" Tanis roared.

Nothing happened.

"Please," Abby pleaded. "We need to find Eric. That's all we want."

Yaralla pointed a finger at her. "Be very careful speaking to it! Demons can trick you into making pacts that you will be bound to. It is best to say nothing, no matter how much you want to. DO nothing it tempts you to do."

"I've already seen you," Laurana said. "Remember the Inn? I saw you by Eric. You left after you saw us. Eric commanded you to go away. You returned to take him away. We mean no harm to your charge. We only ask to speak with him."

Nothing happened.

"I suppose I must send it back to the abyss," Yaralla stated in a sad tone. He picked up a scroll and unrolled it. "This will negate any summoning that brought you here into our world, demon. I will give you one last chance to show yourself!"

They all watched the circle. Nothing appeared, no movement or even a sound came from the containment.

Yaralla then said, "Interrupt me if you change your mind, Demon." He then began another chant from the scroll. He went on, his words strong and slow. Due to the slow cadence, this spell took longer. At the strong word at the end, the scroll crumbled into ash. Inside the containment a few tiny bright lights fell to the floor and went out.

"It's gone?" Tanis asked.

Abby clenched her fits to he chest. "Bring it back! We have to find Eric!"

Yaralla turned to her and shrugged. "I can't. I banished it and being aligned with light, I cannot call a demon up, even if I was capable."

"You also negated the containment," a female voice said. Everyone looked at the circle.

A form appeared behind Yaralla, a clawed hand wrapped his throat as they saw the female demon dressed in black with a full leathern wingspan behind it now visible behind him. Horns curled back off it's forehead to touch it's long black hair.

"Don't speak, don't move anything especially your hands, or I rip your head off!" the demon growled.

Yaralla stood in shock, not moving.

Smiling to show it's fangs, it said, "Poor school taught boy. You have no practical experience, do you?" she chided. "Do you realize how easy it would be for me to kill you now?"

"You won't!" Laurana stated.

"How?" Yaralla asked in a squeak. "I banished you!"

Tikiez chuckled. "Go back to school and learn, boy." She then turned her black eyes to the others. "Since you brought me here, I may as well take this chance to say, if ANY of you get within a mile of my Master, I will shred you like a cabbage! It will not be a quick death either, I promise you."

"Eric is my father," Tanis stated.

"I am Eric's love, he deserves to be with me!" Abby stated with tears in her eyes.

"Oh?" Tikiez asked with a raised eyebrow. "And how do you repay that love? Hmmm? Did you stand up for him when everyone around you was calling him a murderer and rapist? Did you even try to go see him after your elf husband ran him through? I know you are aware he can't be killed by normal weapons. I know you are the same soul that was here back then. You loved to take advantage of Master's kindness, but when it really mattered, when he did need someone to hold onto, where were you?"

Abby gaped at her.

"Do I lie?" Tikiez asked.

"You are twisting the truth!" Eldarin barked angrily.

"Look into your own memory, Elf!" Tikiez snapped. "You, or anyone could have at least told Tanthalas the truth. You let him go on believing a lie so Elanza's reputation would not be tarnished. You let the very one who arraigned the ambush to kill his own people go on living his lie and did nothing about it."

"Everyone has made mistakes!" Tanis said heavily. "Everyone has hurt, and has been hurt! It's time for it to end."

"It will, as far as Eric is concerned," Tikiez agreed. "What you people do is up to you. Master will no longer be part of it." Looking at each of them, she added, "If I see you near him again, I will kill you."

She then vanished.

Abby dropped to her knees and burst out crying. Yaralla dropped to his knees and gasped out a breath of relief. He'd been sure he was about to die. Angry at everything, Tanis punched a wall with a scream.

Laurana stood motionless. She had no idea what to do now.

.

Eric found a dirt track heading in the direction he needed to go. He hadn't seen a soul all morning. He also hadn't seen a stream where he could water the horses.

"I'm back!" Tikiez announced from beside him as she appeared, making him recoil.

Trying to hide his surprise at her sudden appearance, he asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Some elf wizard summoned me. He found bits of me somewhere, that's how he was able to pull me to him. Lucky for me, he wasn't very experienced, I got away," she explained and winked at him.

"Where'd he get the bits?"

"I think from those arrows you pulled out of me. Next time push them through or just break them off. I'll expel them on my own."

"Should have told me then," Eric grumbled at her.

Tikiez paused and nodded. "You're right, I should have. I got them back, so he can't do that again. Oh, while we're at it, make up a name for me. If you call me by my real name and other people hear, they can use that against me also."

"Got it. Can you see any streams around? The horses will need water."

Tikiez sat up tall, sticking her chest out which made her boob-bounce a little more prominent. "Let's see," she said in a hum. "There's a small stream about a mile ahead that the road passes close to. One shack nearby, I don't sense anyone around."

Eric tried, but could not ignore the shaking of her chest. Tikiez smiled.

"At the stream we can do more than water horses," she beamed, and gave her chest an extra shake.

"You are a sex demon," he said with a chuckle.

"And you know how to keep me happy," she agreed.

Heading on down the road, Eric saw the stream ahead. It wasn't very big, only about 4 feet across and a few inches deep. It was water. Between the stream and the road was a level area about the size of a wagon. Seeing the ground looked moist there, he stopped the wagon on the road. On the other side of the road a few yards off the path was a small hut with a conical grass roof. It looked like a one person place.

"I'll get a fire started," Tikiez announced, spread her wings and jumped up off the wagon to fly to some nearby woods.

Eric unhitched the horses one at a time and took tethered them down by the stream so they could drink and graze. On the flat area, Eric found a circle of rocks already there as well as noticed a sitting stump. It figured, there was a hut here, so apparently someone used this fire pit, though with the weeds in it, it wasn't recently. Eric ripped the weeds out, then got out the tripod and the small pot. He looked close in the stream bed and found a place it was a little deeper, right on front of the fire pit. He scooped the pot most of the way full and set it to the side until Tikiez got back with some wood.

Searching for another rock or something to sit on, he noticed a lone figure standing on the road a ways down in the direction they were going. The dark hair was long, no beard, but by the baggy clothes and the carry sack they had over their shoulder, Eric wasn't sure a this distance if it was a man or woman. The person did look human-sized. He waved. "Hello?"

The person wave back and came on at a walk. Eric continued to look for something to sit on. He found a rock just of the road and hauled at it. It moved and a snake went slithering off into the brush. He hauled again and got it loose. Checking for any other critters under it first, He picked it up with a grunt and set if by the fire ring part way around from the log.

"Hello," came a light voice.

He turned to see it was a young girl. She was also dirty and looked tired. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked.

The girl shrugged slightly and said, "Mom said to go and don't look back. She looked scared when she said it."

"You know why?"

She shook her head. "Dad had gone with some men from the town. Mom went out then came back and told me to go. The first day I ran all I could, then kept walking. I've walked three days. I expected someone to come tell me to stop, but no one has. You're the first person I've seen."

"Hungry?"

"Very, you got food?" she asked hopefully.

Remembering Tikiez said not to say her name in front of anyone, he said, "T's gone for firewood. Once she gets back we'll get some food going before we do the wash water. We need cleaning up."

"OK, thank you, Sir." she said meekly.

"Got a name? I'm Eric."

"Cynthia."

"Well, Cynthia, you look just about ready to fall down. Got two spots here to sit. Pick one. I'll go find another," Eric said and gestured to the fire ring.

Cynthia went over and sat. Hearing wing beats, Eric turned to see Tikiez coming with two armloads of wood. She glided down and landed to jog over to him and folded her wings away. He'd forgotten she was topless. He jerked a thump over his shoulder. "We got a visitor."

Tikiez walked around him and eyed the girl. "You look worn out," she said and dropped the wood.

"Ahh, hi," Cynthia said, eyes wide at seeing anther woman walking round with nothing on above her waist.

Squatting by the fire pit, Tikiez broke the branches she got into smaller pieces and set them in the fireplace. "What are you running from?"

"I'm not sure. Mom pushed me out the back door and said run and don't stop. I haven't."

Tikiez looked at her for a moment, then said, "Eric, there's trouble ahead. After I get the fire started, I'll go see what it is if you want."

"Do it. By the time you get beck, the water should be heated up," he agreed.

Tikiez built the fire, Eric put the pot on and went back to the wagon. Tikiez lit the fire by breathing on it. Flames crackled up.

Cynthia's eyes got wide. "Are you dragon?" she asked.

Tikiez chuckled. "See if you can guess. I'll be back soon." She spread her wings and vaulted into the air and flew away.

Eric found some jerky and brought back a canteen of water. Seeing Cynthia look at him, he wondered what to tell her. "T is unusual," he decided on saying. He handed her the jerky and the canteen. "One piece at a time and drink slow."

She nodded and asked, "She's part dragon?"

Eric thought about it aloud. "Well, she does have those wings like a dragon and she can fly, so I guess so."

"You're not afraid of her?"

"No, should I be?" he asked.

Cynthia nodded. "I head dragons breathe fire and burn people to death."

Eric chuckled. "Yeah, they can. I've found usually, if you leave them alone, they leave you alone. Most of the time. They like to nest in caves and rocks up on hilltops. You see one up there, stay far away. They don't like anyone near their nests."

"OK," she replied meekly. She looked in the bag.

"It's jerky. A little tough, but chew for a bit it'll soften up. Sit here and relax, I'm going over to check the horses." he told her.

The horse had drank their fill and were picking through the grass for the tastiest bits. Getting a scan of the area, he didn't see any animals around to bother them. He did notice some men coming up the road. A pair of hound dogs on long leaches were trotting ahead of the horsemen. "Hey, Cynthia, you know those guys?" he asked.

Cynthia came up behind him. "Ohhh," she whined. "They're coming for me!"

Eric frowned at her. "Explain that. Talk quick."

"Every year, the Lord of the castle takes all the girls who turn 16 into the castle. The Lord keeps three or four and sends the rest back out."

"What happened to the ones he keeps?"

Cynthia shook her head. "They are never seen again."

Coming closer, the hound started baying and ran to the ends of their leashes. Eric pulled a pistol and shot them. The men reined their mounts back, staring at Eric.

"It looked like those dogs were coming for me," Eric announced. "You fellas can tell me what's up, or you can join'em."

The rider on the right said, "We're after that girl. She was to come to the castle, but she ran away. We've come to take her back."

"Why is she wanted?" Eric asked.

"She turned sixteen," the other rider said. "It's her time to come get selected or not."

"For what?" Eric asked.

"That's up to the Lord Picon."

Eric shook his head. "She don't want to go."

"If you shield her, we'll have to kill her family."

"No!" Cynthia cried.

Eric felt Tikiez near, he called out, "T! Kill'em!"

The men drew their swords and looked around. From above Tikiez appeared and thrust her arms down at them. Lightning bolts crackled from her hands down onto the men's heads. The men jerked and flailed, the horses whinnied painfully. Men and horses tumbled dead on the road. Tikiez flew down to him.

"Did you have to kill the horses too?" Eric asked her.

"Sorry," Tikiez said with a shrug.

Cynthia gripped Eric's arm. "They are going to kill my parents if I don't go back!"

"Hon, they are going to kill you, if you do," Tikiez told her. To Eric she said, "I watched down onto the courtyard of that castle. They dragged a girl in who was trying to hide. Once everyone there knew what she did, her throat was cut then they stripped her body and hung it up by the neck."

Cynthia gripped Eric's arm harder.

"That's by no means right," Eric said in a grumble. "How far away's this town?"

"A couple day's ride by horse."

Eric looked around then looked at Cynthia. "You stay here with T. I think I need to go find out if this Lord wants to trade with me."

"Trade?" Cynthia asked. "For me?"

Eric let out a snort. "Hell no, I got serious product. Don't figure I can get any gold for you."

Cynthia frowned at him. Tikiez chuckled and asked, "What do I do?"

Motioning, he told her, "Get rid of the bodies, move the wagon off the road up towards the hut there, see how much meat you can get out of those horses and watch over Cynthia here."

"How about the dogs?"

"Bury them with the men. The horse meat should be plenty."

Tikiez folded her arms under her breasts and eyed him. "So I get to play house servant while you go kick some ass?"

"You said you're my servant, didn't you? Oh, speaking of house, make sure that hut's livable for a few days till I get back."

"Yes, Master," Tikiez said with a sigh.

"Hey, if I gotta make a big mess, I'll call you."

"I'll get you a saddle," Tikiez said and stormed off.

.

Eric saddled one of their horses and rode off with a pack of supplies and one bar of steel.

Cynthia noted that most of the work 'T' was doing, she was using magic. To bury the men and dogs, she conjured a hole in the ground, dumped them in, then made the hole disappear. The wagon she lifted and set it off the road. T then sliced the rear legs off the dead horses and buried the rest. The legs she hung up in a tree.

T glanced at her. "The fire's burning down. Add some wood."

Realizing she was staring, Cythia broke her gaze and did as she was asked. Sitting by the fire, she turned to see T approaching. Those big boobs of her moving freely with her steps. Cynthia snapped her gaze back to the fire.

"You have a question?" T asked.

Cynthia blushed and asked, "I … why do you go around bare chested?"

"Because I can."

Cynthia felt her sit down on the stump nearby. "But, everyone will see you! Women aren't suppose to do that."

T laughed. "There's no one here except us."

"Mr, Thunder saw you."

"Mr. Thunder?" T asked with a giggle.

Meekly, Cynthia said, "I forgot his name. I see him as thunder, you're lightning. That's how I see you. You're both wizards."

"Hmmm," T mused musically. "Thunder and Lightning. Yes, that is appropriate. The two go together."

"You're not ashamed of Mr. Thunder seeing your … chest?"

"Why would I be?" T asked. "I do belong to him, and he likes seeing my breasts. I like him looking too."

"It's just strange. Everyone in my village covers up. Mom told me we should never show our private parts," Cynthia explained.

T smirked and said, "I see. Cynthia, there is nothing shameful about any part of your body. Yeah, I do cover up when we're around other people. Out here, I don't have to hide. I can let Master see whatever he wants, I can fly, I can do whatever magic I want. There's no one to run screaming or trying to kill me."

"I wish I could do those things," Cynthia said in a huff.

"Do what you can. Those clothes look a bit warm. Strip them off and wash yourself down," T said. She snapped her fingers and a small cloth appeared. "Here, use this."

Cynthia blushed. "Out here? In the open?"

T waved her arms in a grand gesture and cried, "There's no one else around. If anyone does come, I will know long before they see us."

"But…"

"Cynthia, look at me."

Cynthia did. T's voice became more firm. "Cynthia, there is nothing shameful about your body. You were lied to by people who didn't know any better. Now, stand up with me."

Cynthia did. For some reason, she could not look away from T.

"We are going to wash and clean those clothes. So, let's have them."

Despite her embarrassment, Cynthia removed her over cloak and handed it to T. She then took off her blouse and chemise, then removed her shoes socks , trousers and underwear. Standing naked before T, she couldn't even raise her arms to cover herself as T scanned her body.

"I see nothing to be ashamed of," T said softly. She handed her the cloth. "You wash up, Be careful, the water's hot. Ill get these clothes cleaned."

Cynthia did. Standing here outside with nothing on, she was breaking a taboo. It felt good. Dunking the cloth in the hot water, she washed slowly. T was squatting by the stream and put her blouse up on a bush to dry.

A thought came to her. Thunder and Lightning were free. Free of rules and demands on them. They lived like they wanted, and she was sure they bowed to no one. Remembering how quickly those castle men died, she was also sure there was no one who would ever make them do anything they didn't want to do.

"Can I stay with you?" she asked T.

T turned her head to look at the skinny girl. "I don't think you would really want that. You can ask Master when he gets back."

Cynthia turned to her to deliberately expose her naked body. "I do! I know you are different, but, no one will ever come to demand you go join a line that you may never be seen again. You won't be carted off to wherever someone demands you go. I want to live like that, not be told what to do and where to go," she stated in a firm tone.

T laughed. Getting up, she put Cynthia's underclothes over another bush. "So, you like your taste of freedom?" she asked with a smirk.

"I do!"

Wearing her smirk, T said, "Freedom isn't free, dear. It's work, it's fighting to keep your freedom. It's far from easy and carries responsibility. At times, it's much easier to just do what Master says. I have defied him for his own good. That was a desperate case though, and he knows why I did it. I really like being with my Master. That is my freedom. I think yours may be a little different than ours."

"Can you show me how?"

T shrugged, then slipped out of her shorts to show she had no underwear. "Sorry , you're too different than I am. Keep that water warm. After I clean my shorts, I'll do your back."

Looking down, Cynthia didn't think before she said, "You're bald down there?"

T pointed to her head. "I only have hair in my head." She then squatted back down and washed her shorts.

T was really odd, but Cynthia couldn't help but to admire how bold she was. It was like T wasn't afraid of anything. With T's offer to help her, she asked, "Can I do your back?"

"Certainly," T said. She wrung her shorts out and found an unoccupied bush to lay them over.

Cynthia sat facing away from T as T ran the wash cloth over her back. It felt so good she sighed. She was also done too soon.

"My turn," T said and handed her the cloth.

Switching places, Cynthia gently washed T's back up and down. T's skin was soft, but she felt hard underneath. She kept washing in pets long after she had cleaned the woman.

"You like that, huh?" T asked.

"This is new to me, and nice," Cynthia admitted.

"Care to do my wings then?" T asked.

"OK."

Watching as long ridges form on T's back, Cynthia was mesmerized as the ridges turned dark then unfolded into dark leathern wings and stretched out to the sides. She washed them carefully, studying the bone structure and the veins within. If anyone told her she'd be doing something like this a week a go, she'd call them a liar. It took a while to cover the whole expanse of T's wings.

When Cynthia was done, T turned around and cast her a smile. "Do you feel brave enough to play for a bit?" she asked softly.

"Play?" Cynthia asked, confused.

T petted her cheek gently, making Cynthia's face heat up. "No one's around, and no one will ever know," she coaxed.

Gazing into T's beautiful face, Cynthia breathed, "OK."


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

Eric rode on for the second day and came into a farming village of a dozen houses clumped together. No Inn, no store. Damn it. Seeing a man and a woman working to unload a cart of vegetables, he stopped by them. "Excuse me, I heard there was a castle around here someplace?"

They looked up at him. "Down the road is Lord Picon's castle," the man said. "You another swordsman looking to be hired?"

"Nope. Came to trade," Eric replied. "By the way, you folks know of a girl named Cynthia? Long dark hair, kind of skinny?"

The woman frowned at him. "Lord Picon's men came for her, she ran away. My Amy had to go, never came back. Since Cynthia ran off, her parents were taken to the castle."

"Her parents?" Eric asked.

"Yeah," The man agreed. "If Cynthia don't come back, they'll be killed!"

"That so?"

"Yeah. Mr, you want nothing to do with Lord Picon! If ya do, we want nothing to do with you!"

Eric grinned and said, "I got a surprise for this Lord. If anyone asks, you didn't see me." He then rode on.

Clearing the village, he continue on another mile through farmland to see a castle rising in the distance. Seeing a pond close to the road, he stopped to rest his horse and let him water. The castle only had two towers and from here he could see the peak of a single manor house. Judging by the men he'd met and the modest size of this castle, this Lord Picon wasn't someone with wealth. Eric knew there was no possibility for trade, but he was very curious where these girls were going. Most likely the slave trade he figured.

Riding on, he got to the manor with fifteen foot curtain walls of stacked stone. The gates were plank, strapped with plank, not even iron. Above, the wall was smooth, no parapets. The moat was a dry moat with sharpened sticks at the bottom. Yup, this Lord didn't have much at all. The town here wasn't much bigger then the village he passed through.

Coming up to the wooden bridge that was fixed in place, he stopped in front of the gate guards and announced himself. "I'm Eric Carvon, I came to see your Lord for a trade."

"You bring gold?" one guard asked.

"Nope, I brought steel."

"This way," The guard said and walked inside.

Eyeing the courtyard, Eric found wooden battlements against the wall. The guard asked a servant where Lord Picon was. He was in the back in the practice yard.

Eric was shown to the single stable and watering trough. Eric tethered his horse at the watering tough and followed the guard on foot around the building.

"You better be able to pay," the guard warned. Lord Picon isn't very kind to jokesters who can't pay up."

"I think I got more money that your Lord does," Eric told him.

Coming around to the back, Eric noted a man was being knelt down, his head on a block. A headsman stood by. A well dressed man pointed to the man on the block and yelled to a bound woman, "You will tell me where she is, or watch him die!"

The woman cringed but kept quiet.

"Excuse me!" Eric said loudly.

The well dressed man only glanced at him. "Headsman, do your job!" he said.

"NO!" the woman cried.

The headsman raised his axe high. Eric pulled a pistol and shot him. The headsman fell backwards, dead. Now, everyone was watching him.

"I don't like to be ignored," Eric said loudly. "I'm looking for Lord Picon."

The man in the fancy clothes glared at him. "You just killed one of my men!" he barked.

"I've killed a lot of people," Eric said, striding towards him. "You Lord Picon?"

The guards rushed over to stand in front of their Lord,. They all looked nervous. The one by him backed off few steps and raised his spear at Eric.

"I am, what do you want?" Lord Picon snapped.

"Came to trade," Eric said and pulled out the bar of steel he brought. "I got solid steel. You game for a trade?"

"Steel? Not gold?" Picon asked gazing at the bar Eric was holding up.

"That's right. Business first, if you're game. You can have your little party here after," Eric stated. He was betting on this Lord being very upset that Eric just strode in, killed a man, then demanded to have his way. He wasn't disappointed.

Lord Picon, pushed his way though the guard fence in front of him. Eyeing the steel bar, he asked, "Steel, not iron? How much do you have?"

Eric hefted the bar and said, "High quality carbon steel." He looked around and added, "And I got more for sale if you can afford it. You got gold?"

Greed shined in Picon's eyes. "I can afford much. Where is this steel?"

"Partner's watching it for me. I asked if you had gold." He then frowned at the woman. "What's up with her?"

"Just an unruly peasant that hid her daughter." Picon said with wave of his hand. "Tell me where this steel is."

Eric asked, "This daughter, her name Cynthia?"

"You've seen her?" Picon asked.

This guy wasn't mad yet. Eric had to help him along. "Yeah, she's at my camp. By the way, did you send hounds and men after her?"

"They will bring her back," Picon said firmly.

"No they won't," Eric replied. "I was coming this way and saw the dogs running at me. Thought they were after me so I killed them. The men and their horses too. Told my partner to chop the horses up for meat. No sense wasting all that horse flesh."

Picon flushed in anger. "That girl is mine! You will bring her back here!"

"No, I won't. I found her, she ain't yours any more."

Pico paused then said, I'll take that bar of steel you got for payment." He held his hand out.

Eric laughed. "A whole bar of steel for one girl? You are out of your mind, or crazy. Sides, I ain't payin for what I already got. You want to trade, or what?"

"Guards, kill him!"

That was what Eric was waiting for. He quickly drew his cap pistols. He shot the guard by him and Picon at the same time, then leveled his guns on the other guards. "Any man that don't want to get killed, drop your spears and walk away."

They looked at Picon who was lying dead, his chest growing a large blood spot. One by one, they dropped their spears and stepped back, then turned and walked back around the manor. Eric waited until all of them except a boy was walking away. The boy was staring at him.

Eric pointed a pistol at him. "You boy, got a knife?"

The boy shook his head.

"You know where those where the girls this guy grabbed are?"

He nodded.

"Stay there a moment." Eric told him. He drew his boot knife and cut the woman free, then the man who was still kneeling at the block.

"You know where my Cynthia is," the woman asked.

"She's safe," he replied. Tikiez appeared beside him in full demon form. "You said you'd call for me," she snapped.

The boy screamed and ran back into the manor.

Eric shrugged. "Sorry. Find those girls that scumbag grabbed, get them out of here. Feel free to kill anyone in your way."

"Yes, Master," she replied with a smirk and disappeared again.

Eric turned to the couple who were also gaping at him. "Once I get back to camp, I'll let Cynthia know you're all right, and she can come home if she wants."

"Thank you," the man said sincerely.

"Yes, thank you!" the woman cried.

"I'll be back in a few days, Cynthia will be with us. You can see her then," Eric told them then walked back the way he came.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Eric Carvon. And there better not be any more stealing girls from their families," he said loudly.

Eric was expecting a gauntlet of guards ready to pounce on him as he walked into the courtyard. There were a gaggle of guards, they were talking in a large group, Upon seeing him, they froze. Pausing to eye them, he said, "Any more girls get stolen from their families, and I'll be back, and I'll kill every one of you sons-a-bitches."

He strode over to his horse and got on. The manor doors opened and a stream of girls ran out followed by Tikiez. Tikiez watched the girls run out of the gates then called over, "Master, I only had to kill a few men. Are these guys fair game?" she asked.

"Not yet, get back to camp. I'll see you there."

"You're no fun!" she growled and disappeared. All the guards turned to eye Eric.

"Best remember what I told you," he said, then rode out of the gate.

.

Eric got back to camp to find Cynthia looked different. Her long hair was braided up allowing her face to show. Instead of wrapped in her cloak a tightly as possible, it hung freely off her shoulders. Around her waist was a sword belt. There was no slouch to her posture, she stood tall to greet him.

"Welcome back, Thunder." she said clearly, no meekness at all.

Eric had to grin. Obviously, Tikiez had been working with her. "I see a change for the better," he said. He got off his horse and teetered it nearby. He pointed to the sword. "T show you how to use that?"

"She did," Cynthia said proudly and drew a long, thin blade. "T made it for me. We've been practicing. I'm not a strong man, but with speed and wounding stabs like Lightning showed me, I'm not afraid any more."

"Lightning?" he asked.

"Yes. You are Thunder, T is Lightning."

"That works I guess," he agreed.

Tikiez appeared dressed the same as Cynthia. She beamed Eric a bright smile. "Cynthia is ready for her destiny," she announced.

"Just don't go causing fights," Eric cautioned. "We leave in the morning."

"After a full night of relaxation and fun," Tikiez agreed.

Cynthia looked at Tikiez and blushed.

Tikiez pointed to Eric, "It's Master's time for some fun."

"Him too?" Cynthia asked in a squeak as she blushed deeper.

Eric didn't want to know what that was about. He decided to go over and see if there was anything to eat in the pot over the fire. "Gotta eat something first," he said.

Having brought the grill plate and some spices and olive oil from Chicago, Tikiez made horse steaks and grilled them over the coals in the fire with some sweet potatoes on the side. The marinate was thin, but usable. In Cynthia's cup, she added a bit of sleeping potion. They had a great meal, Cynthia fawned over her cooking. Not long after they ate, Cynthia had a good long snooze. Tikiez put her in the back of the wagon, then she guided Eric into the hut for some long overdue sex.

.

It took two whole days to return to the village. Eric stopped outside Cynthia's house. Cynthia called out, "MOM, I'm back!" and leaped off the wagon. Her mother came out and got plowed into by Cynthia.

Happy to see her daughter, the woman held her tight and cried. After a few minute, she held Cynthia at arm's length and her face grew wide. "Cynthia! Where have you been? You have a sword?"

Cynthia pointed at the wagon. "I was with Thunder and Lightning. Come meet them."

Her mother took a few steps and stopped, seeing Eric. "You, you killed Lord Picon and saved us."

"Yup, while I was doing that, T taught Cynthia a few things," Eric said, jerking a thumb at Tikiez. I don't think she'll be as easy drag off to a castle any longer."

The woman looked at her daughter again. "I imagine not. She looks like a real swordswoman."

"She is a real swordswoman," Tikiez said. "Cynthia learns fast once I got her to see her potential."

"And this sword is really light and strong," Cynthia boasted. "Lightning made me practice with it. That was hard and I'm sore afterwards, but I am getting better every day."

"Cynthia, don't forget your share of the horse meat," Eric said and nodded at the bed of the wagon.

"Oh, right!" She ran to the back and pulled out a long shank wrapped in cloth. "We got meat Mom, lots of it!"

"Where did that come from?" her mother asked.

Cynthia hefted the shank up on her shoulder. "Lightning killed the riders and their horses. She thrust her hands out and hit them with lightning bolts. You should have seen it! Then she got lots of meat from the horses before she buried the carcasses. "

The mother looked at Eric. "Yes, and you call him Thunder, he makes loud noises and men drop dead."

"He does." In a serious tone, Cynthia said, "They taught me not to be afraid, Mom. I won't be if any other men come here looking to steal girls away."

Going over to Eric, the mother asked, "Won't you stay for a while? At least let me make you dinner."

"We gotta go, Ma'am, but thanks for the invite," Eric told her with a nod. "You folks take care of yourselves."

After 'Thunder and Lightning' left, Cynthia took the meat inside and hung it up where her mother showed her. Her dad got home and Cynthia showed then a bit of what she learned.

Watching her jab at a post with quick strikes, her Father said, "She's quick, kinda looks like a snake striking."

Taking a swing at the post using the tip to attack like Lightning showed her, she felt the strike hit and go through the post. The top part fell to the ground. Cynthia stopped and looked at the sword and the post she just cut neatly in half.

That made her wonder what else Lightning had done to the sword besides reshaping it.

Her parents had no doubt that Cynthia was now a swordswoman.

.

Passing through the town with the castle, no one approached Eric's wagon. If anything, people got out of the way. A few people cheered them on their way past.

Traveling on, they came to a place where the road looked like it used to split, but now only one path was worn.

"We need to go to the left," Tikiez said, indicating the overgrown road.

"Figures," Eric grumbled. This was worse than a goat path. He had to keep stopping to let Tikiez chop down trees and move them out of the way.

Night fell and they were in the woods, the old tracks passing between trees and to each side of a few large ones. Tikiez stayed in her demon form, radiating power to scare any animals away. Eric fed and watered the horses in place, in case they needed to move out quickly. They agreed to take turns keeping watch. Tikiez took the midnight to morning. She didn't need light to see when their small fire burned down.

The next two days was the same, making their own road though the leftovers they were following. The third night, something large came close, but Tikiez let out an animal like growl and projected a bit of fear, and it quickly moved away.

After what seemed forever, the woods led them right up to an open gateway in a stone wall. Again, Tikiez cleared some trees out of the way, even in the courtyard so Eric could bring the wagon in.

Looking up at the castle, it had moss on the stones, but looked intact. "This place is old," Eric said vacantly.

"One of my sisters is in there," Tikiez said firmly.

"Let's go get her," Eric said. He got a coupe torches out of the back and his .30 30, and made sure he was fully loaded. Anything could be in this place, the front doors had fallen in a long time ago.

Stepping inside, Eric noted the musty smell of disuse, but nothing to be concerned over. He let Tikiez lead as they entered the foyer. The inside, like the outside was intact, only unused for a long time. They scared some bats and a few small animals. Nothing to be concerned over. Tikiez pointed to a dark hallway. "This way," she said.

Eric held out a torch. "Light this for me." She breathed on it, igniting the torch. "Thanks."

A few snakes slithered away from them as they went deeper. From behind a double set of doors that were still intact, a voice called, "In here, help me!"

"Stay back from the door!" Tikiez called. She pushed. It didn't open.

"Is it barred from your side?" Eric asked loudly.

"Yes!'

"Then take the bar out!" He told her.

"I can't, it's too far away."

"Until someone picks it up, she has to stay close to her amulet," Tikiez said. Tikiez faded from view then snapped back in place. "I can't go through, there's a magic seal on the door."

"Try from the side," Eric suggested.

Tikiez did. She faded out then returned to where she started.

Maybe that bar was rotten like the rest of this place. Eric shouldered hard into the doors. They didn't move. He then motioned to the door and said, "Burn it."

Tikiez drew in a deep breath and breathed fire on the door. The fire splayed out. The door was untouched. Drawing a deeper breath that made her torso expand, Tikiez tried again. Fire splashed past the door to both sides and heated up the hallway. The doors were untouched.

"Something has to affect these doors," Eric grumbled loudly.

From the other side, the voice said, "Before he died, my Master said to make the door invulnerable to attack, and put a magic shield around the whole room."

"How in the hell are we suppose to get you out of there!" Eric raged. "Cancel your magic!"

"I can't. I have no Master to order me to."

"This is just great," Eric spat. They come all this way to find this demon had sealed herself into a prison. "Is the floor and ceiling shielded too?" he asked.

"Yes, unfortunately."

Eric looked at Tikiez. "Any ideas?"

"This shield stops any magic and the door stops … everything!" she said, waving a hand at the door.

Eric thought hard about what she said, then had an idea. He moved to one side of the doors. "T, get behind me."

When she was behind him, he pulled a colt pistol (less smoke) and shot the door. The bullet ricocheted down the hallway.

"I could have told you that would happen," Tikiez grumbled.

Eric moved to the middle of the doors and took aim at the stone wall. He shot again. Again the bullet ricocheted down the hallway. Aiming at the same spot, he shot again.

"Are you having fun? You're killing my ears!" Tikiez complained.

"Look," Eric told her. "I shot the door, nothing." He moved over to the wall. "Look here, the shots took out stone chips."

Tikiez glared at him. "At that rate, by the time you're though, we'll be stone DEAF!"

"We can dig through the stone wall," Eric told her. "Find something to break up stone, like a hammer and chisel."

Tikiez brightened up. "Yes, Master!" She ran off down the hallway.

Eric leaned his torch against the wall by the door. The hallway was empty, nothing here to batter stone with. He also hadn't brought anything like that in his supplies.

"Is anyone still there?" the voice from inside called.

"Still here. We're working on it," he replied.

"I heard the booms. Magic won't work."

"We figured that out."

"Maybe of you can break through the wall."

"We figured that out too. We need something to do that with." Eric noted the tight seams, each stone was cut and set perfectly. There was no room to pry them apart. Push them through maybe, once a gap was created. He kicked the wall. Nothing but a sore foot. He had to try it. There had to be something he could use.

"I'll be back," he said and grabbed the torch.

Going out to the wagon, Eric tried to think of what might be useful. He needed a hammer. A steel ingot would fill the bill there, he got one out. He took the ingot back in and slammed a corner of it into the wall. Stone chips came out. He beat at a seam with the ingot. The corner of the ingot was rounding, but he was making some progress. A large chip came out when he hit it again.

The torch was dying, he lit the other torch and kept pounding away at one block of the joint. He made a decent sized crack on the block.

By this time, he was sweating. Another hard hit and the crack broke into a few cracks. He tapped away to get the cracks to spread, then used his knife to dig them out. He was in half a finger length into the stone block. Progress. Aiming a little lower with a fresh corner of the ingot, he dug away and got another crack to form. Again, he pried it out with his knife.

Tikiez returned with a rusty iron bar and a hammer head. "This was all I could find," she said apologetically.

"Might be enough," he told her and kept at the edge of the hole he was making. Digging in to a full two inches deep, he wailed on the stone gain and it shifted to push in.

Eric grabbed the rusty bar, shoved it into the crack and pried. Holding the bar in place, he told Tikiez, "Hit the bar right where it's touching the stone with the steel ingot."

She did, slamming the ingot onto the bar. The bar rang and Eric let out a yelp and let go.

That stung. He could also see darkness in the block. He stuck the pry bar in and this time when he pushed, the block visibly moved farther in. The other side of the block was separated from the rest of the wall. He worked and pried at that.

"You're doing it!" a much clearer call came from inside.

Pry, push and working the damaged stone block and it fell into the room. The blocks were maybe two feet by maybe three wide. He was going to have to take out a few to get inside.

Eric worked at the one beside it next. Wailing on this one with the steel ingot got it to move in. A small bit at a time, but it was working. When the edge was inside the room, Eric pried on the edge that was hanging inside the room. He got it to move, then worked at the seam edge. The block was stubborn but moved with a grating sound.

Having the hole wide enough, Eric had Tikeiez hit the block above that was between them. One solid strike and the block fell out.

"About time!" Eric took his mostly burned out torch and went through the hole. Inside at the edge of his torch light, he saw a naked female figure jumping up and waving. He knew he effect Tikiez had on him when he first saw her, so he didn't look directly at her.

"Where's your amulet?" he asked as he advanced, watching to the side.

"On the skeleton in front of the throne chair."

Eric went over to the skeleton crumpled in front of the throne. He pulled the thing aside. The skull rolled off and the bones came apart. He picked up the amulet and was gripped in a bear hug.

"I'm yours now!" she cried.

"Hang on," he replied and studied the writing on the amulet. "So you're … Saphrin?"

She gasped. He finally looked at her to see a curvy red head. Casting her green eyes on him, she asked, "You can read my name?"

"Yes, get those doors open, and give us some light."

"Yes, master!" She ran over and tossed the bar off and opened the doors.

Eric strode out. "Come on, let's go."

Saphrin stopped. "What about my old master's treasure? Don't you want that?" she asked.

Eric pushed her towards the entrance. "Never pays to be greedy. Move."

The sun was lower as they emerged out of the castle. Saphrin had cast a sheer harem outfit over herself with a red bra and very brief groin cover under it that was clearly visible. Yup, she looked great. Great ass , long legs, and although not quite as endowed as Tikiez, she still bore an impressive set of boobs.

Tikiez made herself a similar harem outfit to wear, only all black.

Eric had a feeling there was some competition between them going on already. He also knew if Saphrin was going to do much, she need energy. He pulled her into a hug and gave her a deep kiss. She responded with a cooing moan and gripped onto him tightly. He also felt her draw out some energy. He broke the kiss.

Grinning broadly at him, Saphrin said, "Take me, please!"

"Hold onto that thought,". He looked at Tikiez, "Sense any others?"

"Not yet. Maybe if I had some more energy," she said in a hint.

Right. Now he had rabidly horney demon times two. He looked around the courtyard. This was as good of a place as any to spend the night, he figured. It was a good thing these two were super sexy. He had the feeling he was going to be worn to a frazzle by the time they were done with him.

Like Tikiez, Saphrin didn't care how he took her. Top, bottom, sitting on the tail gate of the wagon. Even if he was just kissing and playing with their breasts. As long as he was paying attention to them and really wanted them, which he did. If fact, by just kissing and playing, he could take care of them on either side of him.

Eric passed out exhausted. His demon girls though were pumped, getting plenty of lustful energy from him. So much energy that while Eric himself slept, they restored and cleaned up the castle.

.

In the morning, Eric couldn't help but see the new-looking castle. All the trees and brush was gone from the courtyard. Being led inside - after a few lusty kisses from each - Saphrin took him and Tikiez on a tour of the now lit castle interior that had all the oil sconces burning. Even the wall he had dug through was repaired.

In the throne room Eric asked, "Saphrin, why did your former Master have you lock him in here like that?"

"I was trying to keep out Lord Soth," she said with a huff.

"Soth? You're sure of that name?" Eric asked intently.

"He's a damned Knight. He died long ago, but his spirit still inhabits the land," she explained. "He works for the evil Gods. He got past everything I could do, walked up to Master and put his ghostly hand in Master's chest, killing him. I tried to slice him, burn him, fry him. Nothing worked. That's how I got stuck there."

Eric frowned. "You'll know this Soth it you see him again, right?" he asked . She nodded. "Can you sense him?" he asked.

Saphrin shook her head. "No. I didn't know he was there until he appeared before Master."

Soth, the knight who ran away and allowed millions to die in the cataclysm. Soth was still around and causing trouble. "What did your Master do to make Soth come kill him?" Eric asked.

"Master liked to help others and got rid of people who were abusing others. He went to war against some Black Knights and defeated them," Saphrin explained.

"Master, you've been doing the same thing," Tikiez told him, looking worried. "This Soth may come after you. From what Saphrin says, if he comes, I can't protect you."

Eric thought about that. For what he did, Eric wanted a shot at this Soth. Unlike Saphrin's master, he couldn't die. Immortal VS undead, he didn't know how that would turn out, but he was aching give Soth some of his agony over what Soth caused.

"Master? What are you thinking!" Tikiez blurted out.

Eric was well aware she knew what he was thinking. "I think it's time to start some trouble with these evil-lovers."

"You want to draw Soth to you?" Tikiez cried. "Master, he'll kill you!"

"Doubt it," Eric replied flatly. "I got a score to settle with Mr. Deadman. I thought he was long dead and gone. He's dead, but not gone. If I can't make him gone, I'll make his undead life very miserable. Go find me some Black Knights."

"Master, you can't do this." Tikiez said firmly. "Think of us!"

"Soth betrayed me!" Eric roared at her. "He betrayed me and a multitude of others! Everyone I knew died because of him and I WILL have his ass for it!"

"Yes, Master," Tikiez said meekly. "You want me to find Black Knights and kill them?"

Thinking about it, he said, "No, not kill. You can charm people, right? Charm them into giving up their alliance and Knighthood. Kill only the leaders. I want to poke their Gods into sending this Soth to me. Let everyone know I'm behind it."

"That's going to take a huge amount of energy," Tikiez said.

"So? Come back for recharges," he said with a grin. He then kissed Tikiez with a deep, energy giving kiss.

Gazing at him, Tikiez said, "Master, you're crazy."

He shrugged and told her, "Go find some Black Knights and cause some trouble."

"Yes, Master." Tikiez disappeared.

Eric then looked a Saphrin. "I'll need to charge you up some more. Then I want you to shield this entire castle with anti-magic and physical protection."

Saphrin grinned and said, "I will need a very large amount of energy for that."

"You'll get it."

He'd done this before with Tikiez. Instead of the quick 'gotta have it now' sex that Succubi preferred to get their rush, he took his time and studied every inch of her, kissing all the while and building up her ache to finally finish the deed. He loved her all day long, only actually having sex twice. By extending their sessions, he was giving her bits of his energy in smaller amounts. Being able to recover easier, overall it was more that a single mating. Saphrin was humming like a lyre string with energy. He was beat, but she was a glowing bonfire of energy.

The first thing he had her do was the physical protection. Saphrin covered the entire castle. This did use all her energy, but he kissed and fondled her back to normal as they lay in a remade bed in some bedroom.

Tikiez came in, also spend. He recharged her with some intimate attention, then passed out for the night in between them.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Abby was frantic to find out where Eric had gone. Tanis also wanted to see the man and get things straight. The problem was, no one knew where he went. There was also the fact that demon had a hold on him.

No one had a good plan to deal with demons. The court wizard thought he knew, but the demon had turned the tables on him. Tanis, Laurana and Abby traveled to Palanthas to the Library to find out more about demons. If anyone had knowledge of them, the Librarian did.

Sitting and reading scrolls and old books for over a week, Tanis did find something. "Listen to this, " he said, "Unlike devils, Demons are made. Usually conjured by practitioners of dark arts, a demon is neither good not evil in their basic form. Due to the fact they are usually made by the forces of darkness, they tend to reflect the will of their maker." He looked up and said, "That demon that has Eric didn't hurt anyone. She managed to out wit Yaralla, and could have killed him and us. All she did was warn us away."

"You're saying she isn't evil because Eric isn't evil," Abby concluded.

"If he made her," Tanis agreed. "It also says it takes a very powerful wizard to summon a demon."

"Eric isn't a wizard," Abby said.

"This might explain it, " Laurana offered. "To keep a demon in the material world, an amulet has to be made. While the demon has a physical manifestation, it's essence lies within the amulet. The demon is bound to obey the holder of the amulet."

"He found it."

Eric travels all over, that is possible," Abby agreed.

In a musing tone, Laurana said, "I think these texts are just basic knowledge. That demon was not just obeying Eric. At the Inn, he was so drunk he couldn't stand up. The demon was acting on her own and got him out of town. Yaralla pulled her to us. Eric didn't have time to order her to do anything, yet she had definite opinions of us. From knowing what he's done before, I don't think those were Eric's opinions. For some reason, she doesn't want us near him."

"She might be in love with him," Abby said vacantly.

"Demons aren't people, they can't love or hate. The just follow commands," Tanis told her. "It is more probable that she wants to keep our influence away from him."

"The question is, how to we get rid of it?" Laurna asked.

"Break the Amulet," Tanis said. "That's what keeps it here."

"Eric must have the Amulet. Maybe we can get him to give it up, then destroy it?" Abby wondered aloud.

"Suppose this isn't a normal demon?" Laurana asked. "We need to study more."

.

Tikiez found a large band of over a hundred Black Knights in a city to the north. A few hours of sensing minds and she located the leader. He waited in his room at the Inn. Tried from the day, he told his men not to disturb him unless it was vital. Right after he went into his room, Tikiez appeared behind him and shoved her long fingernails into his back and pierced his heart. His arms flailed out as he tried to scream, She pushed him over onto the bed.

A couple of his lieutenants, she visited the dreams of and while making them dream they were holding a sexy woman, she kissed them and drew out their life force, killing them.

A gaggle of Knights had gotten together for drinks. Appearing to them as a bar maid with a very low cut blouse, she began chatting with them, then when she had their undivided attention, she Charmed them and insisted that Knighthood was a waste of energy. It was farmers that truly made a difference in the world. Another group, she Charmed to believe peace was best to help further their cause, and give up the sword. The five female Knights she just killed in their beds.

By morning, only a dozen Black Knights were left that she hadn't gotten to. Many of these were squires, they were easier to bend to her will. She charmed all but two. These she got them lustful enough that they eagerly accepted her killing kiss.

Gaining the life energy from those men was sustaining, but she was missing the wonderfully powerful boost she got from her Master. On the way back to her Master, she found a lone Black Knight riding down the road. She dove on him and slashed his head off.

Time to go get a real energy boost.

.

Kitiara was furious. An entire company of her Knights were gone. Flying to the town on her dragon Skie, where they were suppose to be a barrier against an attack, she found some were dead, killed while they slept. Others had wandered off, leaving their armor, weapons and horse barding behind.

Someone had obviously attacked them with Magic, leaving a gap in her defense lines that she was sure that little twit Laurana would soon take advantage of. The Elf had stolen Tanis from her, and now she was planning an assault. Kitiara quickly got troops in place to cover the area around the town, then send wizards out to find all the missing Knights.

What she learned was someone had used a type of hypnotic magic on them. Some refused to pick up their weapons, others insisted they were going to be farmers. Since her wizards cold not break the spells, she had all those men killed. Let Takasis deal with them.

Braced for the attack she knew was coming, Kitiara waited, but no attack came. None of her scouts or spies could even find Solamic or Palanthas troops anywhere in the area. This was a mystery. Why attack and essentially destroy a whole company of Knights for no reason? It was possible her enemy wanted her to focus here, then attack from someplace else she wasn't expecting any trouble from. That did make more sense.

A week went by and Kitiara got a report of Knights disappearing. This time, her reserve force near Sanction was hit. Fifteen dead, and another two hundred wandered off. Then the hobgoblins who had sworn their loyalty attacked a garrison of her soldiers and wiped out another two hundred. In this case, the Hobgoblins walked in as allies, then attacked from the inside, killed the men and burned the place to the ground.

What irritated her the most was the number of Knights that for whatever reason, just tossed away their armor and walked away. All had taken oaths to Takasis and trained for most of their lives to become Knights. It had to be powerful magic to make them break their oaths.

In the grand scheme of things, loosing a few hundred Knights didn't break the battle. This was becoming a constant thing. Picking her force apart a bit at a time. The loss of her reserves near Sanction only meant she would not be able to retake the city in the near future. If this went on though, her forces would be weakened to the point where she would not be able to do much of anything, possibly even defend.

Another report came in, Knights traveling her southern borders were all found dead. This time it was 340 Knights who were slain, with no attacker to be found. There was no magic, other than the mystery of how some Knights apparently died for no reason. Others were found with punctures in their backs that had gone through the armor and all the way into their hearts. Besides the Knights, another hundred Minotars were found slain, their heads cleaved off. Again, where they were found showed no signs of a battle, no enemy was found in the area.

Kitiara sent out scouts in all directions, put her wizards to scrying and called on Lord Soth. This mysterious slaughter of her troops had to be stopped!

.

Like Tikiez, Saphrin didn't want her whole name spouted out, so Eric caller her 'S'. S and T were very busy, heading off to Charm or kill Black Knights. Eric got them on a schedule, When one came back, he sent the other out and loved up then one who just returned to give her energy until she was quivering with power.

Although Eric himself didn't have much to do besides making love to them, he did get an exercise and practice routine going so he didn't fall into flab. He even practiced with the black sword that one smith had made him. Who knew? Maybe he'd need it some day.

It was after a rousing tumble in the lounge on a table with Tikiez that Tikiez looked up and said, "We've been scried."

"Can you tell who it was?" he asked.

The castle has an anti-magic shield, so I doubt they saw anything," Tikiez told him. "The thing is, if they saw nothing at all, they are sure to be suspicious." She sat up and hugged him. "Maybe I should go get rid of them?

Eric held her and petted her back. "You know where they are?"

"No, but I can find them."

"You know," he said, sliding hand down to pet her butt cheek, "If you do that, then they might decide this is the place that's causing them grief. Let them wonder."

Tikiez let out a soft cooing sound. "Good, keep petting me."

Eric lifted her chin. "Kissing too." Eric felt the draw as she kissed him. Not a deep draw of energy, but a slow, savoring one. After the long kiss, she said, "I should stay here in case this Soth ghost shows up. We have no defense against him."

"If something does happen to me, you can just get another Master, Can't you?"

Tikiez slowly shook her head. "No, not any more. I am in you, you are in me. You can smash that Amulet right now, and it will not break our bond. We are bonded together in soul, Master."

"So, it's like a marriage thing?" he asked.

"Much more than that," she said in a serious tone. "If you concentrate, you can feel me wherever I am as I can feel you. We can share thoughts, experiences, everything. The fate of one is the fate of the other."

"So, this is a forever thing," he concluded.

"It is, and I am very content with that."

"But you hate Chicago," he said with a grin.

"I can endure it. I can endure anything, for you are my Master."

They kissed again. There was some energy flow between them, but this kiss was one of feeling.

.

On the continent of Ansalon, there was areas that had no strategic value, so they were ignored by both the White and Black Knights. It was in one such area, mid continent, that one of Kitiara's wizards picked up a spot of nothing in his cries. A square area about the size of a castle that showed nothing.

Kitiara put her people to work trying to find out what was there. Whatever it was, it was hidden by magic. Possibly it was tied to the mysterious slaughter of her troops. It was far away, she decided to send Soth to go see what was there.

.

"Master!" Saphrin cried as she appeared. "I think you will really like this one!"

Eric stopped his exercise routine to see her bouncing up in her red harem outfit. Yup, she wanted some sex. Rather, a lot of sex.

Saphirin rattled on as she ran up and hugged him. "The last group I found was Knights and soldiers going over a long bridge spanning a chasm. At the bottom there was only a stream. I collapsed the bridge, killing all of them! Better yet, this was one of their main roads. I'm sure that will add to their irritation," she beamed.

"I'm sure it will. Good job," he replied and kissed her. In the deep kiss, she drew hungrily. So much so, it put Eric down on his knees from weakness. She dropped to her knees with him.

Breaking the kiss, she grinned broadly and asked, Would you like a nice hot bath and me to wash you?"

"Sounds good. Soon as I can get up," he replied.

"I took too much at once, sorry," she offered.

"I'll get it back. Then we can go have sex in the bath and make sure we're really clean," he told her.

Springing to her feet, Saphrin helped him up. He stumbled up with her help. Eric then saw a ghostly form coming towards him. The form was a knight, his coat of arms was on his breastplate. Eric remembered that breastplate from his dreams so long ago of the knight running away.

"Soth, you bastard!" Eric growled. He shoved Saphrin to the side. Not thinking, he strode to meet Soth. Soth raised an arm , Saphrin let out cry and tried to stop him, she flew right through him. His mind on punishing Soth, Eric grabbed the wrist of Soth's outstretched arm. He twisted and pulled. Soth jerked towards Eric and met Eric's fist in his face.

Soth's head recoiled. Eric punched him again and again, driving him to the ground as he held Soth's wrist. He kicked the ghost, making the ghost let out a weak wail of pain.

"Get up!" Eric growled and hauled Soth to his feet to continue to pummel him. Punches to his head, stomach, a knee to Soth's stomach, then a roundhouse to knock Soth spinning away from him, making Eric lose his grip.

"Come on, you coward!" Eric bellowed. "Get up and fight!"

Soth crab crawled backwards briefly then disappeared.

"You are STILL a coward!" Eric yelled at nothing. "Get back here and take what you deserve. I will find you and I will END YOU!"

Only after seeing Saphrin sitting on the ground and staring at him, did Eric's rage dim. Still angry Soth ran away, he went over and helped Saphrin up. "You Ok?" he asked.

"That was Lord Soth," she said vacantly.

"Yeah, the cowardly bastard that he is," Eric grumbled. "I want you to find him. Find out where he goes, if there is anyone around him or if he had a place to hide. I want his ass!"

.

Tikiez lit fire to a manor full of black knights after she killed the guards. She was waiting for them to come running out when she felt Eric's temper flare. She also felt why. He was attacking Lord Soth. She immediately returned to the castle to find Eric and Saphrin in the courtyard. There was no sign of Soth. "What happened?" she asked.

"The bastard ran away," Eric snapped. "I'll get you more energy, then I want his ragged ass found." He paused and said, "I need to go rest for a bit." He went inside.

Tikiez looked at Saphrin. With a grin, Saphrin said, "Soth came for our Master, and our Master beat him so hard he fled. I never knew our Master was that powerful. He wants us to find where Soth hides."

"I'll go. Wait until you have plenty of energy. Tikiez told her and vanished.

.

Tikiez had no idea where to look for this ghost knight. From Eric's memory, he knew where the man's castle was when he was alive, so she went there first. There was little left of the place. Where the main building used to be was only a mound with grass and bushes on it. She didn't sense anything but some small animals. A town had sprung up nearby, so she visited. No one there had even heard of him. The most she got was all the 'old' knowledge was kept in a library in the city of Palanthas that was on the west coast.

Teleporting to the city, Tikiez took human form and got directions to the Library. The place was large, with long steps going up into the open doors. Walking in, she noted the vast and tall shelves, and rows of tables that were sparsely occupied. Looking around as she wandered, she noted a man who looked ageless, approach her.

"May I help you?" he asked.

Tikiez offered him a winning smile. "I am looking for information on a Knight named Lord Soth. Specifically, anything about where he might be now."

The man waved and said, "Please, come over to my desk here."

Tikiez followed him to a desk stacked with paper and books, but somehow, looked neat. He held the chair for her on the visitor's side, then went around the desk, took his seat and pulled out a paper and a quill pen. "You said you wee looking for information on where Lord Soth is now?" he asked as he wrote.

"Yes, anything you can tell me."

"What is your name?"

"What's yours?" Tikiez countered.

"I am Betram, the librarian." he said, then paused. "Yes, of course, a demon cannot give out their name. To do so would cause you to be vulnerable to wizards. May I have the name of your Master?"

Tikiez blinked. "Why do you think I am a demon?"

"You are. This is for posterity, I record all events so history is not lost. The name of your Master, please?"

"Eric Carvon."

"Do you know why your Master is looking for Lord Soth. He died 400 years ago during the cataclysm. There have been rumors of his ghost, but I have yet to find a personal account to verify it."

"Soth came to our castle. Master beat the crap out of him, he fled. Master wants to find him and end him forever."

"I see," he said, writing away. He then looked up and asked, "This Eric Carvon, did he know Soth when he was alive?"

"They were suppose to meet in Istar. Soth never showed up," Tikiez explained.

Betram's eyes widened. "Wait here a moment, please." He got up and went to some shelves. He returned with a book. He opened it and asked, "This master of yours, Eric Carvon, he founded the city of Gateway?"

"He did. Do you have any information where I might find Soth?" Tikiez asked again.

"Please, this is important information. Eric Cravon has lived through these centuries, how did he discover Soth's ghost is still haunting the land?"

Tikiez told him about looking for one of her sisters, finding the castle and her sister telling of Soth killing her Master, trapping her within the castle. Then her master wanting to draw Soth out to finish him. Eric had already given much of his energy to her sister, so all he could do was give Soth a beating, Soth managed to get away.

" … and now Master wants to find and finish him."

Betram was writing furiously, then looked up. "Thank you, this in invaluable information. The rumors of Soth have been around the northeastern section of Ansalon. Your account puts him in the central continent area. You personally saw Soth?"

"My sister did, and she watched Master beat his ass."

"Eric Carvon."

"That's right."

"At least you have an area to look in."

"That's something," Tikiez said in a grumble. She got up and left. On the way out, she saw a familiar face coming in. "Tanthalas, correct?" she asked.

Tanis stopped and eyed her. His face then showed recognition. "You're the demon." he whispered.

"You do recognize me!" she beamed. "It's nice to be remembered."

"Eric is around?" he asked.

"Nope. He's far away. I just came to get some information on someone."

Tanis clasped her shoulder. "I know you won't let us near him. Please, can you deliver a message for me? Tell him we know the truth. I would like very much to talk with him."

Tikiez cast him a smirk. "You don't want to go where he is. We're stirring up trouble with the Black Knights and making them upset. They even sent Soth after him and Master beat Soth so bad he ran away. Really, you're better off staying away. All of you."

"He beat Soth, the ghost?"

"It was a grudge match, Master really hats him, and it's not over yet. You don't know where Soth fled to, do you?"

"I've only ever seen him once. My Father beat Lord Soth?" Tanis asked again.

"To the ground," she said proudly. "We're looking for him to finish him off. Eric really wants him destroyed."

"What can we do to help?" Tanis asked immediately.

"Stay out of it. If Soth finds out you're his son, he might come after you." Tikiez then walked down the steps and vanished.

.

Tanis watched her disappear. He had planned on looking for any information that had come in about his Father. The demon had just given him that. He turned and went back to their headquarters.

The Black Knights seemed to be moving, but in their own territories. Something had them stirred up, but Laruana had yet to learn what it was. Tanis arrived in time to hear a spy report of Black Knight being found dead. Others had tossed away their Knighthood and went on to other things. So far 1100 Black Knights and their soldiers were deserted or dead.

"No wonder they send Soth after him," Tanis said.

"After who?" Laurna asked. "You found out something?"

"Going into the library, I met Father's demon coming out. She was there to find out a location on Lord Soth." he told her. "Apparently, Eric and Soth are bitter enemies. Soth went to get him, and Father beat him and made him flee. He's sending his demon out to find out where Soth fled to."

"Eric beat Soth, not the demon?" Laurana asked.

"So she said."

Yaralla arrived. "I have found out a few things about this demon Eric has. It's called a succubus," he told them. "They're quite powerful. They are classified as a sex demon. Besides being able to cast various magic, they can teleport at will, and get into other's minds with Charm or Suggestion, and are fairly capable in a fight with long talons on their fingers. Oh, they can fly too. They also can be held in the material plane by an Amulet. Their physical form is not where their essence is, it's in the amulet that is worn by the one who owns them. They feed on lust and can absorb another's soul by draining their life force. Their only weakness they have is sex. They can't deny a request for sex, and they must complete the act."

"How does that help us?" Tanis asked.

"We find the amulet and destroy it," Yaralla stated. "Amulets are made of stone or hardened clay. One good smack is all it takes."

Laurana thought a moment and said, "I don't think we want to do that. Eric's demon is giving the Black Knights a hard time. We should let it."

.

Soth could not be found. Tikiez and Saphrin couldn't find him. Kitiara and her wizards couldn't find him. Kitiara even paid Rastlin to look for him. Rastlin only found Soth was no longer anywhere in the material realm. He'd fled back to the abyss.

Although Tikiez and Saphrin could not find Soth, they did locate another of their sisters in their travels. Off the shore of Newsea, Saphrin had sensed another of her kind. They had to travel into Black Knight territory to get to the shore where they could find a boat to go out and get her.

Eric didn't like the ocean. Drowning was very unpleasant, especially if you had to do it a few times in a row. Although it was nice here in this castle, as well as safe and he had all the sex he could ever dream of, staying here was a dead end. He would get nothing done if he lounged around here.

Packing up the wagon, the trio left their castle and left to go find a road they didn't have to make as they went. There was no track at all in the direction they headed out in. Tikiez went ahead and marked the best places for the wagon to get through and felled trees. Saphrin spend much of her time helping to push the wagon uphill, or holding it back on the steeper down slopes.

Eventually they made what looked like a fairly well traveled road. The first town they came to, Eric stopped for the night. There were two Inns here and Eric swore half the town was stables and corrals. There were also Black Knights patrolling.

"We don't cause any trouble, we're just passing through," he told his demons. He steered the wagon into the closest stable yard to the Inn on the right.

A hired hand came out to meet them. "Afternoon Ladies, Sir, staying for the night?"

"We are. Where do I park the wagon?"

The man pointed to a roof extending from the barn. "Under there, sir. We'll take care of your horses and have them hitched up and ready to move in the morning. After you park the wagon, come on into the office and register."

Eric parked the wagon where the man showed him. Asking about the extended roof, the man told him it was so it would be visible to the town's patrols to prevent theft. That made sense. Eric had Tikiez go to the Inn and get them a room. Saphrin stayed by Eric as he went in and paid for the overnight fee.

The Inn had a large common area Getting close to meal time, the place was filling up. Erci got a table for him and his demons. Tikiez returned with a room key and they sat taking up three of the six seats. Eric ordered food for all of them. Although the demons didn't need to eat, here, they did need to keep up the appearance of being human.

"Sir Carvon?" a voice called.

Eric looked to see Sir Ralstat coming over. He waved, "Sir Ralstat, how have things been with you?" he asked.

"I would ask the same," Sir Ralstat said, taking an empty chair. "You don't hold that Gateway incident against us, do you?"

Eric waved a hand. "That whole thing was horrid. I'd just as soon forget it happened and move on. Living in the past does nothing but cause trouble."

Ralstat nodded. "Well said, Sir. Are you on another trading mission?"

"Always. Need steel? I got it."

"We're having a big meeting, I'm sure you'll be able to sell all you got," Ralstat assured him. "I know the commander is always eager for material." After a pause he added, "Seeing what you're capable of, I do wish you'd join us on the field."

"Not for me." Eric told him. "By the way, you hear of a ghostly guy by the name of Soth around?"

"Never seen him, but I heard he does to jobs for the Commander." Ralstat waver his finger and added, "You don't want to mess with him. He can kill with a touch."

"Thanks for the advice." Eric replied.

A dark haired woman wearing armor drifted over carrying her mug. Eric noted she was eyeing him.

"You look familiar," she said as she slid into a seat by Ralstat, not taking her eyes off Eric.

Sir Ralstat announced, "Commander This is Eric Carvon, he trades with me and his prices are very low. Steel for gold, even weight."

"That is more than reasonable," she said.

"You know the saying, with bulk the price drops. Maybe you're looking to buy?" Eric asked.

"I'm not sure a few pounds of steel will do us much good." she said with a smirk.

"How about 470 pounds of steel?" Eric asked.

As the women stared at him, Ralstat asked, "Got almost a whole load, huh?"

"Yeah, just got here. You want steel, now's the time to buy."

"I'm Kitiara," the woman said and extended her hand. "Which direction did you come from?"

"West. I'm looking for more buyers. Seems the elves got a problem with me recently. Tina here insisted we go find friendlier places," Eric explained, jerking a thumb at Tikiez.

"And who is this vision of loveliness on your other side?" Kitiara asked.

"Sally. They don't look it, but they're sisters. I plan on expanding. They came along to see how to make trades."

"Have you seen any formations on your way east. Military formations or camps?" Kitiara asked.

"Don't remember any. Lately there's been a few Black Knights on the road, nothing like you're talking about."

Looking at him closer, Kitiara asked, "Do you know Tanthalas?"

"Who's he? He got castle?" Eric asked.

"I was just curious. You look quite a bit like him," Kitiara said.

Eric eyed her and asked, "He don't trade steel, does he? If I got competition, I'd like to know."

Kitiara smirked. "No, he's not a trader. He's an enemy."

Eric held a hand up and said, "I don't choose sides, I trade. The only enemies I got are ones who try to steal from me."

"So you trade with White Knights?" she asked.

"One, near Gateway. I trade with him to keep the peace," Eric told her.

"I'll give you double your price just to trade with us alone," Kitiara stated.

"Worth considering," Eric said with a nod.

"That is still a bargain, Commander," Ralstat said.

"So, at double your price, how much for all the steel you got?" she asked.

"Without weighing out, I figure I got 470 pounds left. That would be 940 pounds of gold. Sure you want to give me double?"

"Is it weapons grade?"

Eric turned to Tikiez. "Tina go get that sword the blacksmith made for me with that bar I sold him. It's under the wagon seat."

She nodded and left.

Eric could see this Kitiara was very interested in him besides the trading they were discussing. There was a glow in her eyes that didn't sit right with him.

"You come from Gateway?" she asked.

"You could say that," Eric admitted. "Anyone's welcome there, so long as they don't make trouble. Even the elves behave themselves."

"Sir Carvon owns Gateway," Sir Ralstat said. "Commander, you really don't want to make trouble there. Sir Cavon here can be a good friend, or a very potent enemy as I discovered. I would rather he be our friend."

Tikiez returned holding the sword pointed at the floor. Eric motioned to Kitiara, Tikiez gave her the sword.

"The smith made for me that overnight so they could get another whole ingot," Eric told her.

Kitiara hefted the blade and studied it. "It certainly looks high quality. Mind if I take it outside and test it?"

"Have at it. We'll be here."

Kitiara got up. "Come Sir Ralstat." He got up and went out with her.

.

"This Eric Carvon trades with you, yet owns his own city?" Kitiara asked as she stabbed and made strikes at phantoms with the sword.

"He does. He's been to my castle a few times. Always a perfect guest, and he trades me steel for gold, even weight. Black Knights were in Gateway until he showed up. He caught us in a meeting and killed many of us. It was then I found out it was his city, and he took great offense at how the city was being run. He's got some kind of magic. He was killing Knights one after the other until I bade him to stop. He heard me out, I heard him out and apologized. We left as a force. A few stayed back to spy. The White Knights came, Eric wouldn't let them in either. He talked to a few and their entire army left. He truly does not take either side."

"So, this Eric is powerful," she said in a mussing tone. She swung at a post. The blade bit deep. She wrenched the blade out. "This is a very nice sword with top quality materials. With our master smiths, I can see Mr. Carvon's steel supplying us with superior weapons. This steel is nearly on par with Mithril, and he has plenty of it."

"He does. All my men's armor and weapons are made with the steel he provides a low cost."

"Then let us make Eric Carvon a good friend of ours."


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

Eric ate, his demons pretended to. They were finishing up as Kitira returned with the sword. She laid it on the table, hilt first by Eric. "These were general smiths who made this sword."

"The town's blacksmiths they made everything in town, so I heard," Eric told her.

"I agree to the trade, the steel you have for 940 pounds of gold," Kitiara stated.

"Done. Got the gold?"

"It will be at our main camp in the morning. May Sir Ralstat show you the way?"

"Fine by me," Eric said an raised an arm to call a waitress over. "A drink to seal the deal?" he asked.

They drank an ale together, then another just because. Eric mentally told Tikiez to watch the wagon. When Kitiara left, he had Saphrin follow her discretely. He wanted to know why she was eyeing him.

Kitiara rode back to the main camp that night. She checked their gold reserve to ensure they had enough, then went to visit her brother.

Rastlin was in his study room, his black cloak around him. Turning his hourglass shaped pupils to her, he said, "What brings you at this hour?"

"Rast, I think I met one of Tanis' relatives. Facially, they look almost identical. Tomorrow, he's coming to trade steel for gold with us. I'd like you to see what information you can get from him."

Rastlin let out a sigh. "Kit, Tanis chose another path. You need to forget about him."

"This man hasn't! Right now, he holds no allegiance to anyone but his own city. One of the Knights, Sir Ralstat knows him. He swears this Eric would be a very good addition to our forces if we can convince him to fight for us."

"Eric who?"

"Eric Carvon."

Rastlin snapped his head to stare at his sister. "Eric Carvon is in the town, right now?"

"He is. You know him?"

"I know of him from my studies. Kit, Eric Carvon has been around since the cataclysm. He appears and disappears. I also know he is not someone to toy with. He lives in a place for a while, pretends to die, then moves on. He was ran through by an elf a few hundred years ago and got up right after the elf left town. I suspect to go hunt the elf down. I will come to see Eric Carvon he has secrets that may unlock great power. Do not act against him for your own sake."

"I'm not, it's a friendly, mutually beneficial trade."

"That the dwarves are not happy with. He's driving the price of steel down. They have people looking for him."

.

Rastlin came out with Kitiara to the treasury fortifications. Mid morning, Sir Ralstat appeared, Eric and his women on the wagon behind him.

Rastlin noted two things right away. Not only was Eric very old, he was Tanthalas's Father. The women on the seat on either side of him were demons. Succubi to be exact. The dark haired one had tendrils intermingled with him. For all practical purposes, she was grounded to the material plane by an immortal, which meant she was invulnerable to any magic he knew of. Besides his succubi, Eric bore weapons Rastlin had never seen before that were more potent than anything else on the whole of Krynn.

Kitiara introduced him. Rastlin stood by and watched. Eric acted decent, they did the trade with scales to measure out every scale load for fairness. This made it take longer, but ensured accuracy for both sides. Eric was fair trader. It also made Rastlin wonder why. Eric had the power right here, to kill them all and just take their gold, and there was nothing any of them could do to stop him. He also felt Eric had other power at his command.

When the trade was finishing up, Rastlin did come closer. "Eric Carvon, I thank you for trading fairly with my sister. We both know you did not have to do that."

Eric eyed him briefly before saying, "I deal squarely with others. We had a good trade. Maybe another next year?"

"Yes, feel free to trade with us any time," Kitiara said, happy to get a big pile of high quality steel.

Rastlin went back to his workshop as they left. He motioned Kitiara to come with him.

"Did you find out anything?" she asked.

"Eric Carvon holds tremendous power. Those woman with him are demons. He has magic and knowledge of weapons that make the best we have, equivalent to children's toys. If he desired, he could rule all of Krynn. He is also the father of Tanthalas."

"Then why is he playing at being a common trader?" Kitiara asked.

"I could not determine that. I will tell you he met Soth in a violent confrontation and Soth fled back to the abyss. As you said, we want him for a friend."

.

Eric traveled on Tikiez on his right, Saphrin on his left. As they came to the gated guard stations on the road, they gate opened and they were waved through and greeted by the guards.

"Friendly people here," Saphrin said as she waved and smiled at the guards.

"Because they want something," Eric replied flatly. "Kitiara's brother, they guy with the strange eyes? He's a wizard and not a good one. We best keep a close eye out."

"If you think he might attack us, I can go watch him, or take care of the threat," Tikiez offered.

"No," Eric said in a mussing tone. If anything they would probably try to get all their gold back. "I figure tonight, we'll head back to Chicago."

Tikiez's eyes widened. She gripped his arm with both of hers. "Already? Nooo, let's stay for a while longer, we still have to get our other sister, don't we?" she begged.

"Not permanently," Eric told her. "Just long enough to unload the gold and get it in the vault. Then we can come back."

Tikiez sighed and relaxed against him, head on his shoulder. Casting him a hopeful grin, she asked, "Can we play ravish the headless maiden first?"

"If we get a private place to stop, sure."

Tikiez giggled and snuggled close.

.

They made a day's worth of progress towards Newsea. The place Eric stopped at a place was in forest, and remote. After fording the stream, Eric stopped to set up camp. Tikiez was quick to dig the fire pit and run off to collect firewood. Eric and Saphrin got the stones to ring the fire and logs to sit on. Bringing back wood, two armloads, Tikiez broke them up and got the fire going.

Eric got his sword out. He touched Tikiez on the shoulder with it. "So, you touched the gold, huh?" he asked in a hard tone.

Tikiez looked up at him with round eyes much more innocent looking that he knew she was. "But, I just put a coin back in the box," she said meekly.

"You still touched it," he said firmly. "Saphrin, start some food. This one needs to be taught a lesson."

Cringing Tikiez asked weakly, "What will you do to me?"

Eric put the tip of the sword under a breast and lifted. "On your feet." he commanded.

Saphrin was watching intently. She could feel there was no animosity. Just the opposite. Tikiez was aching for some sex, and Eric was anticipating. She got it, their 'ravish the headless maiden' game. This should be fun to watch.

Tikiez stood up quivering. She tried to act scared as she was eagerly waiting for what was to come.

"Strip," Eric commanded.

Tikiez did. Slowly. Her act of being coy ended up to be a very sexy strip-tease as she watched Eric with wide eyes. She made little mewing sounds as she slowly peeled her clothes off, trying to keep her privates covered.

Eric noted Saphrin's eyes were glued to them. "I thought you were going to cook?" he asked.

She nodded, but didn't move.

Tikiez finally got her clothes off and turned half away from him, still eyeing him over her shoulder and giving him a good view of her butt.

"Pick your hair up, hold it over your head," he instructed.

Tikiez collected her hair over her head with both arms. "Like this?"

"With just your left arm."

Tikiez did.

"Now close your eyes."

Tikiez did, standing stock still.

Eric whipped out with his sword and chopped her head off.

Tikiez, stiffened, her eyes flew wide open. Her body jerked and fell backwards, spread eagle. Her head tumbled to stare straight up, eyes and mouth open wide in shock.

Eric put the sword away and looked down on her. "Oh no, what have I done, she's so beautiful! How could I ever…" he knelt down by her body and petted a leg. "So soft, so sexy. I have to have her one last time."

Saphrin grew a big grin as she felt her own lust level rise up as Tikiez fluttered her eyes.

Eric petted her body, rubbed and suckled on her breasts, marveling at how soft and beautiful she was. He bent her legs up to the sides. "Oh yes, I must have her," he intoned.

Eric got ready to mount her and Saphrin cried, "I've been bad, take my head next!"

He cast her a grin and slipped into Tikiez. Her hips rose to meet him. Half way in he stopped and eyed Saphrin. Reaching over to his boot, he pulled a knife and motioned her over.

Eric knew just being partway inside Tikiez and not moving was driving her nuts. Her body was moving way too much to pretend to be dead. Rolling partway off Tikiez, he coaxed Saphrin onto her hands and knees. "Give me a breast to nurse on." he told her.

Saprhin did, pushing her chest out.

Eric cupped her large orb, pulled then sliced it off. Saphrin gapped at him, not expecting that. "Sit and watch," he told her.

Eric stroked into Tikiez, holding Saphrin's breast where Tikiez's head should be. He fondled and suckled Saphrin's breast as she slowly stroked in Tikiez.

It didn't take long for Tikiez to wrap her arms around him and hump him back.

Saphrin whined with want as she gripped her chest where her breast should be as she watched him play with it.

Gripping Tikiez's head by the back of her hair, he picked her head up and kissed her cheek, then her chin, Keeping her head away from her body.

"Kiss me!" Tikieze cried in a squeak.

He turned her head to kiss her, then just kissed her nose.

"Please," Tikiez begged as a tear formed in her eye.

Eric finally did. He kissed her and put her head back in place. She humped him like a wild rabbit as she drew energy from him in their deep kiss. The energy drain made them both orgasm. Even Saphrin felt it, she glopped on them, holding them tight.

Eric was spend. He was so exhausted, he couldn't even move. "I think I like ravishing the headless maiden," he said in a gasp.

"Oh yes!" Tikiez breathed out.

"Take my head, Master!" Saphrin cried.

Eric grinned at her. "I got something different for you," he said and kneaded the breast he was holding. He glanced at it and said, "Think I need a pillow tonight."

As Eric suspected, keeping her breast and as a pillow and playing with it some, left Saphrin squirming and panting until she got on top of him and coaxed him for another round.

.

In the morning with his demons back together, Eric took all but 50 pounds of gold out of the wagon. He transported him, Tikiez and Saphrin back to his warehouse in Chicago and put the gold in his vault. After this, the vault was effectively full. While he was here, he left his empty cartridges and got replacements and filled his cap and ball pistol cylinders. They then went back to the wagon.

Back in Kyrnn, Eric sent his demons out to search for where their sister was while he drove the wagon for the coast. Riding along by himself without the constant female attention, he began to think about Abby. Tikiez was right in that he was better off getting away from elven lands. He was sure that Abby was being taken care of. For some odd reason, he did miss that crazy elf. Abby was a pain in his ass, but he felt protective of her. At least he'd gotten her someplace safe. Although he would like to go check on Abby, it was most likely be better if he stayed away from that area.

Up ahead the road was moving down into a shallow valley. On the road, a wagon was tipped. Two men were working to lift the back corner to put a wheel on. To the side, a woman tended a fire. Coming upon the group of peasants, Eric stopped.

"Hey folks, need a hand?" he asked.

The men looked up. "Yeah if ya would," one said.

Eric got down off his wagon. They were having a hard time getting the wagon up to get the wheel on. Eric helped the one man push down on the lever to pick the wagon up.

"Perfect!" the other man said. Eric then felt a blade drive into his back.

With a yell of pain, Eric tried to recoil and turn. The man who'd been pushing on the lever drove into him, knocking him down. He was then kicked in the face.

The woman picked up a rock and tried to hit him with it. Eric managed to get his arm up and knock aside her attempt to smash his head. The knife wielder came at him again, knife held high. There was a flash of something speeding by and the man's arm fell away. The other man howled in pain, four thin knives stuck out of his chest. Behind him Saphrin picked him up by her fingernails she'd driven through him and tossed him to the side.

The woman screamed and tried to run. The man had his arm severed stared at it in disbelief until Tikiez flew past again and chopped his head off. She then flew into the woman, grabbing her by her hair and drove her to the ground.

"Master!" Saphrin cried and went to help him up.

Eric held up a hand, "Give me a minute," he said. The pain was ebbing, but it still hurt.

"Come on!" Tikiez growled, picking the woman off the ground by her hair. The woman cried and begged for mercy. Holding the woman and shaking her, Tikiez asked, "How do you want me to kill her?"

"Please, have mercy!" The woman begged.

Saphrin eyed the woman. "Tear her up a bit, or just lop her head off?" she asked in a musing tone.

"No, please have mercy!" the woman wailed again.

Eric rolled over and got to his feet. The knife would was healing. He wasn't happy. Tikiez and Saphrin were ready to kill the woman. He pointed to the woman and asked, "What's your name?"

"Donna, please, I'll do anything you want, just don't kill me!" she begged.

"Well, Donna, dig a grave for your friends," Eric told her. He turned to Saphrin. "See if they got anything useful."

Tikiez led Donna go and pushed her towards her wagon. "Dig!" she spat. Sobbing, Donna got a shovel, then with a screech, swung it at Tikiez. Tikiez caught the shovel easily then rammed her nails up under Donna's ribs.

"Wrong move," Tikiez told the gapping woman. Tikiez curled her fingers slightly and yanked her nails out. Donna collapsed.

"Thanks for coming by," Eric told his demons.

Tikiez frowned at him. "I felt it when that guy stabbed you. Try to be more careful."

Eric cast her a brief grin. "Yes, dear. How'd you make out? Find your sister?"

"We know she's in New Sea, we found the spot. We know how far down. We can't pick up her Amulet," Saphrin explained.

"I'll figure something out," Eric assured her. "We'll get a boat when we get there. First, make a hole and bury these thieves."

While ikiez buried the bodies, Saphrin looked frr their money, Eric checked out the wagon for anything he needed. The woman had some peasant clothes, he took the clothes for Saphrin and their sister so they would have something to wear when they got to Chicago.

.

On the way to the shore, Eric figured out how to get the amulet up off the bottom. A demon could not handle it's own amulet. Handling another was questionable as well. When they reached a fishing village, Eric rented a man's boat for a gold coin the man was happy to get. Besides the fishing pole and line, Eric got a coil of rope. Before they set out, he had Tikiez go to the amulet and tell him how it was positioned, and if it still had a thong.

Tikiez when to study it. When she came back, she reported, "The amulet is lying in the ruins of a house. It is covered in mud, but nothing solid. The thong has rotted away."

Eric held up a fish hook. "Can you hook this into the holes on the amulet for a thong?"

Tikiez grinned, "I can do that!"

"Then let's go."

The boat Eric rented had a sail and a tiller, as well as oars in case there was no wind. Eric was set to row, but Saphrin had a better idea. She got into the water and morphed her legs into a mermaid tail. Tikiez saw this and did the same. Each holding a rope tied to the front of the boat, they pulled it through the water. Eric had to grin as he watched them. Swimming in an undulation motion, they did look sexy. Of course, they swam naked.

It took a couple hours to get out to where the Amulet was. Once there, Eric gave Tikiez the hook that was now tied onto a fishing line. He paid the line out as Tikiez disappeared into the depths. Saphrin followed her. The line kept going out more and more. Eric was worried there wasn't enough. He tied the end of the line to a rope. Good thing too, the end of the line went over, pulling the rope behind it.

The rope stopped going down. Shortly after that, a red head came rising from the depths. Saphrin broke the surface. "We've got it!" she announced.

Eric pulled the rope back in, then the line. There was a lot of line out. Eventually, he saw the amulet coming up, Tikiez swimming not far away, watching it. Right below the amulet was a green head, followed by another smooth, streamline body of a mermaid. Getting the amulet up to the surface, Eric pulled it up to him. The green haired, purple eyed mermaid pulled herself up to gaze at him. "Master, what do you wish of me?" she asked, gazing at him.

Eric cleaned off the Amulet to read the name, then said, "Reika, get in the boat." He helped her up and kissed her. Moaning in joy, she kissed him back, arms around him as he pulled her up into the boat.

Every Succubus was different. Tikiez was very shapely, dark haired with horns on her head and black eyed and a long, spaded tail. Saphrin was a little slimmer, red hair, green eyes, and had a shorter tail. Shifting into human form, Reika was made more like an elf, long and slim, green haired, and large purple eyed beauty with sharply tipped ears. No horns or tail. One thing was common with all of them, they needed sex. Eric gave Reika a good 'charge' as they headed back to land.

Eric watched Reika gaze at the sky. "Been a while since you saw the sky?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," she said in a light, tone pleasant to his ears. Turning to look at him she said, "I drew off you heavily, you have a large well, almost unending supply of life force."

"That's what Tikiez tells me," he replied with a grin. "I'll tell you the same as I told Tikiez and Saphrin. You take care of me, I'll take care of you. You're going to need a name I can call you when others are around. Have a preference?"

"No. My former master only called me 'slave'."

Taking in her beauty, he asked, "How about Lily?"

"I am yours, you can call me whatever you want," Reika said.

"OK, in front of others, I'll call you Lily for now. If there is a name you like, tell me."

"Yes, Master."

They returned to land as the sun was setting. Like Tikiez's and Saphrin's amulets, he had Tikiez put magic on Reika's amulet to protect it. Eric made sure the boat was tied up and the man knew they were back. Heading to the wagon, Eric noted a few dwarves around it. Every one had a armor and either a battle ax or heavy hammer hooked to his belt. all had full beards and their faces looked like they had a bad day.

"Good day, gentlemen," Eric offered to the group.

The dwarf with the salt and pepper beard jerked a thumb at the wagon. "This wagon yours?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"It is. Something I can do for you?" Eric asked, stopping a respectful distance away.

"You're the one selling steel, even weight for gold?" the dwarf asked.

"That's the initial price, yes, to get a customer base built up," Eric said evenly.

"That's not the price of steel," the blonde bearded Dwarf said firmly. "The guild price is two and a half gold weight per weight of steel, and THAT is wholesale between merchants, not retail."

Eric shrugged. "I'm not in your guild. I sell for my price, not yours."

"You don't seem to understand," the salt and pepper bearded Dwarf said heavily. "The guild sets the price for ALL steel. The way we see it, you are stealing our business and cutting out the guild. You owe us around six hundred pounds of gold."

"Sorry, I don't owe you anything," Eric stated.

"We're giving you a chance to pay up. That, or we take your mines," The Dwarf said in a hard tone.

Eric no more than thought about Tikiez Charming them, when she stepped forward and in a coo said, "Oh! Such burly, strong Dwarves! You are the leaders?"

Under all that hair, a couple dwarves blushed. "Aww, no, Ma'am. We're just enforcers. This guy owes the guild a lot of money for taking our business."

Tikiez cast him a cute frown. "Not even if he sells you his steel for even weight, and you can make a profit by merely reselling it with no effort?" she asked.

The Dwarven faces lit up. That idea hadn't occurred to them. "Yes, then the guild would get their just due."

"That's right," Tikiez said sweetly. "All you do is resell, and let Eric do all the work in mining and smelting. He does the work, you get the profit."

As Eric watched, Tikiez set up and agreement to trade one ton of steel for a ton of gold at the market near the mountains the Dwarves designated. Even Charmed, the Dwarves insisted Eric sell to them and no one else. Eric agreed.

They still acted grumpy, but the Dwarves left feeling like they had gotten what they wanted.

"So, where to now, Master?" Tikiez asked with a raised eyebrow as she cast him a mischievous grin.

Eric shrugged. "Well all the steel is sold, we got your sisters, I'd say we're about done here after I check on Gateway and Abby."

Tikiez frowned. "Master, elves treat you terribly. We should return to Chicago."

Eric cast her a surprised look. "You want to go to Chicago? I thought you didn't like it there?"

"Maybe I just don't want any more arrows in my ass," Tikiez stated.

"You want to avoid a pain in the ass," Eric said with a smirk.

"Yes, especially pointy-eared ones."

Eric glanced at Saphrin and Reika. "We have to go shopping for clothes first for your sisters."

"Oh, yeah," Tikiez agreed in a grumble.

This caught Saphrin's attention. "Why? We can just conjure the clothes we want."

Eric shook his head. "There is no magic in the world Chicago is in."

With a huff, Tikiez added, "No conjuring, no flying, no manipulations, even Charming is very weak."

Reika frowned. "Then why do we want to go there?"

"Really, we'll be defenseless," Saphrin agreed.

"It's pretty calm there," Tikiez offered, "and boring."

"Is not," Eric retorted.

"Is too. I have to walk everywhere and do everything by hand," Tikiez replied. "I can't even wave a hand and make the dust fly away, I have to use a rag and wipe of off everything!"

Eric cast her a sad face. "Poor baby."

Tikiez glare at him briefly, then stuck her tongue out at him.

Eric laughed. "Come on, let's go find a store to get Sally and Lily some clothes."

.

Unlike in Chicago, there was not much selection in pre-made clothing. Peasant blouses and skirts, riding gear and plain shirts and pants was all the dry goods store had to offer. Eric got Saphrin and Reika each a blouse, Skirt a shirt and pants, and soft shoes. That with what he got from the thief woman should hold them for a while. He'd get them more clothes once they were in Chicago.

Getting back to the wagon, he had them all put their clothes on, then concentrated on his warehouse. Seeing the inside in his mind, he close his eyes and when he opened them, he was in the warehouse and noticed someone squatting down in front of the vault. He sensed the person and got a tingling headache. He hopped off the wagon an drew a colt pistol.

"Don't move!" he barked.

The figure clad in black spun to face him. it was a dark haired woman. She stood and stared at him.

"Don't think I won't shoot a woman," he warned. "You picked the wrong place to come stealing."

The woman offered him a winning smile. "I'm not here to steal, I came to be sure your vault is secured," she lied. "How ... how did you get in here?"

"I didn't use that rope you did from that window over there," Eric told her, glancing at the open window near the top of the wall. "Who are you?"

"Amanda. Are you here for my head?" she asked.

Saphrin called, "Are we going to play ravish the headless maiden?"

Amanda shifted her eyes briefly to Saphrin. She stiffened up to run.

"Not here!" Eric replied loudly. Seeing Amanda's bag on the floor Eric motioned to it. "Toss that bag over here, let's see what you've stole so far."

Amanda gave it a weak toss to land between them.

"Tina, empty that bag out," Eric told her.

Tikiez went over to the bag and dumped it on the floor. She motioned to the pile and said, "It's all tools. Nothing valuable and nothing of ours."

Eric motioned to the rope hanging down from the window. "Amanda, that's saved you from a world of pain. Take a hike, and if I find you in here again, you won't be leaving in one piece. Got that?"

Amanda nodded and ran for the rope. She quickly climbed up and out, pulling the rope out after her.

Eric put his pistol away. He'd have to make his warehouse a little more secure.

.

Although Tikiez 'hated' Chicago, she seemed to enjoy taking Saphrin and Reika out shopping. Eric allowed a hundred dollars for their clothes, and they spent every penny. Not quite trusting them, Eric went with them. He sat as they looked and fawned over different dresses and tried some on. When they wandered over to the nightgowns and underwear, he decided to wait outside for them.

Going outside, he got another tingling headache. Frowning, he rubbed his head. What the hell was that?

"Bit of a headache?" A dark haired man asked as he came up to Eric.

Eric eyed the smiling man. He was dressed in the 'latest' suit and tie. "Yeah, How'd you know?" he asked.

"It happens. You don't know why?" the man asked.

"Got a feeling you do."

The man stuck his hand out. "I'm Duncan McLeod."

"Eric Carvon." he replied and shook Duncan's hand.

Duncan looked around and said, "Let's go get a drink, I'll explain it to you."

Eric jerked a thumb at the store. "Got some girls in there buying clothes. Can't you tell me here?"

Leaning closer, Duncan asked, "You died once, didn't you?"

"I've died a few times. Keep getting back up," Eric confided.

"We really need to talk. There's things you need to know," Duncan said in a serious tone.

"I'm always eager to learn. Gotta wait for the girls," Eric said in a huff.

Duncan chuckled. "Married?"

"Sorta, not in what you'd call the conventional sense," Eric replied with a wince. "More like, they're latched on and won't let go."

"They?" Duncan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eric held up three fingers. "Yeah. Sometimes it's good. Others, it's a pain where I sit." Eric paused and added, "You know, they could be a while. You thinking the place across there across the street?"

Duncan looked at the bar and said, "That will do."

"Let me go tell them where I'll be so they don't go running around like chickens looking for me."

Eric went inside and found they with a sales lady, picking out house robes. Eric told them he'd be in the bar across the street, then went back out and went with Duncan to go sit and have a brew and a talk.

Sitting a quiet corner of the bar, they made their orders. Eric then said, "I didn't think there as anyone else like me around."

"There are," Duncan said firmly. "That headache you got? It was from sensing me. Any time one of us comes close to you, you sense it. It's a warning another immortal is close by. The only way you can die, is if another of us takes your head. We're all part of the Game, like it or not. Some of us don't hunt other immortals, others do. Do you have a sword?"

"Got one a smith made for me. Never used it." Eric said. The waitress came by to serve their drinks. They both stayed quiet until she left. Once she was back out of ear shot, Eric added, "You're saying other immortals like chopping heads off?"

"They do. In the end, there can be only one," Duncan said firmly. "Practice with that sword you got. Get good at it. It could save your life."

"There you are!" Saphrin called out. Tikiez Saphrin and Reika came over to the table carrying their store bags. There were only to other chairs, so Saphrin dragged another over to sit on the corner between Eric and Tikiez.

Motioning to each, Eric said, "Duncan, this is Tina, Sally and Lily. Girls, Duncan McLeod."

Tikiez raised her eyebrows at Duncan. "Ohh, another man with lots of energy!"

"Handsome too," Reika added, grinning at him.

"Girls, leave Duncan alone," Eric said with a sigh.

"You look unusual, and very pretty," Duncan told Reika with a smile.

"Thank you. Want to play?" Reika asked, her grin widening.

Tikiez asked, "Do you play ravish the headless maiden?"

Duncan turned to her in shock. "What?"

"Girls!" Eric said firmly. "Behave yourselves." He got three frowns in return and a questioning look from Duncan. To Duncan he said, "They can be a ... handful. About these other immortals, you seen many of them?"

Duncan looked at the girls. "They know?"

"It seems they can detected them also," Eric noted. "They have ... talents that go beyond being perverted."

"Not so many here," Tikiez said in a huff.

"Really, my wings won't even come out," Saphrin agreed.

"We need to test what we can and can't do," Reika said firmly.

"No," Eric told her.

Saphrin looked at her hands and said, "We should be careful, my nails won't even come out."

Eric rolled his eyes and said, "I told you all, magic doesn't work here."

"They are like witches, or something?" Duncan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Succubi," Eric told him. "Only here, on Earth, they can't use their powers."

"That's why I don't like coming to Chicago," Tikiez added.

Duncan thought for a moment then asked, "Succubi, as in demons?"

Eric nodded. "That's why I have to keep a close eye on them. They can be ... mischievous."

"You live in Chicago?" Reika asked Duncan in a purr.

"Just passing through," he told her.

"So, do you need a place to stay for the night?" Rika asked.

"I have a hotel room, I'm set," he assured her.

Reika cast a grin at Eric. "Master, I think Duncan might need a maid for the night."

"Yes, he just might," Tikiez quickly agreed.

"It would be wrong not to see to his needs," Saphrin agreed with a crooked grin.

Letting out a huff, Eric motioned to a confused looking Duncan and said, "It's up to you. Lily is ... special."

"I can see that," Duncan said with a grin.

"So before we completely get away from questions," Eric said, "Have you ever encountered a ghost-man?"

Duncan frowned. "A ghost?"

Eric shrugged. "Don't know what else to call him. He died a few hundred years ago, but he comes back to kill people. Name's Soth," Eric explained.

"Yes, he killed my previous master," Reika agreed. "There was nothing I could do to stop him. I tried to, but I just passed right through him."

"I did too!" Saphrin agreed. "It was like he really wasn't there. But Master was able to hit him hard and beat him to the ground."

Duncan raised an eyebrow and looked at each of them. "Never heard of that before."

"I'm just wondering if you ever put one down. I tried and he got away. He just vanished."

"Never seen nothing like that," Duncan told him. "There is one of these things around?"

"There is. He fled, and I have no way to find him. I'd really like to finish him, permanently." Eric stated. Seeing Duncan was taking long glances at Reika, he noted she was giving on a lusty grin. Right, she was doing her best to Charm him. Eric cleared his throat to get her attention. "Lily, we have some things to take care of. If you want to escort Duncan tonight, just make sure you're at the warehouse in the morning so we can leave."

Reika brightened up, casting him a big smile. "I can? Thank you Master!"

"Just be careful with him, got it?" Eric said firmly.

"I will!"

"And remember, your magic doesn't work here. Take it easy," Eric told her firmly.

"Yes, Master."

Duncan eyed Eric. "I have to ask, what's with this 'master' thing?"

"It's complicated, but each of these girls needs a Master," Eric explained. "They are lost without one."

"We do," Tikiez said firmly. "Master saved me, and he's real good to me too."

Saphrin and Reika nodded in agreement.

"They are also a handful," Eric said firmly.

Duncan eyed the girls. Quietly he asked, "Are they Immortals?"

"They are, but … different from you and me. It's hard to explain," Eric replied. He motioned to Duncan and added, "If you want to watch out for her for the night, that's OK. If you really like her and say, you both want you to keep her, that's up to you two, but let me know."

Duncan gave a nervous chuckle. "I don't know about that. I think I'd have at know a her a bit more."

"Duncan, I appreciate the information you gave me. I have to get home and we got things to do," Eric explained. "So will you take care of Lily for the night?"

Seeing Lily gazing at him, Duncan let out a chuckle and said, "I suppose we can spend a bit o'time together."

"You'll need this," Eric told him and pulled out Reika's amulet to hand it over. "Be very careful with this. You must not break it or loose it."


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

Eric took Tikiez and Saphrin home to show Saphrin where he lived and so their could put their new clothes away. With them occupied, he returned to the warehouse and got the 50 pound bag of gold coins and went to the bank.

Seeing him come into the bank with the bag, the bank manager met him in the lobby. "More?" he asked.

Eric nodded. "Fifty pounds. Got your scales ready?"

"Always for you, Mr. Carvon, this way please."

Walking into a room behind the counters, the manager asked, "Instead of putting all that cash into your account, have you ever thought about investing?"

"I have investments, what did you have in mind?" Eric asked.

"I heard of a man, Henry Ford, who is looking to start an automobile company. He is looking for investors with your kind of wealth, Mr. Carvon." the manager explained.

"Ahh, I've seen those are everywhere lately. Pretty expensive toys, from what I hear," Eric told him.

"They are. See, Mr. Ford believes he can make them more affordable. He just needs the backing to get started. Say, $50,000 to get started."

Eric thought about it. "Can I put the money from this gold into a separate account wile I think it over? If he's serious, I'll be home for a little while, a couple weeks."

"We can do that, Mr. Carvon," the manager said happily. "I'll get my appraiser and he can start totaling up what you have here."

Eric put the bag on the table and took a seat. He was offered coffee and newspaper while he waited to see how much this gold was worth in dollars.

.

Not knowing Lily's real name, Duncan was slowly Charmed into wanting her badly. By the time he got back to his hotel room with her, they were both desperate to rip their clothes off. Once the door to his room was shut, they did. Duncan was anticipating sex, and he got it. Over and over until he passed out. Lily received a big charge of energy from him. She patiently waited for him to come around as she idly stroked him. He stayed out for two hours, she cuddled up and rested too. What she wanted to do was blow the roof of this place in her joy.

There was a knock at the door. Lily got up and put his robe on and made sure Duncan was covered up, then answered the door.

A stern looking, tall man with a scar across his neck who also had seemingly endless energy asked, "Is Duncan McLeod here?"

"Who are you?" she asked.

He grinned at her. "Nice bit of candy, aren't you?"

"I am. Right now, I'm Duncan's candy."

"I'll have some fun with you next," the man leered and shoved a hand out to push her back.

Lily dodged his thrust then drove a knee up into his groin hard enough to pick him off the floor and toss him back into the hallway. "I'm not done with him, yet," Lily stated.

In pain, kneeling on the floor and holding his crotch, the man glowered at her. "You'll pay for that!" he spat and jumped up to swing a fist at her face.

Lily ducked the swing and kneed him in the groin again to knock him back against the wall. She then swung a fist fast, hitting him in the cheek. He toppled over.

Grabbing a foot she ran down the hall dragging him as he tried to recover.

"Arrrgh!" he yelled in rage and tried to grab her hand.

Getting to the end of the hall, she stopped and tossed him up as she bend low. He flew over her. With a push she threw him out the window. He bellowed all the way to the ground.

Lily walked back to the room, Some men just could not wait for their turn!

The commotion woke Duncan up. She returned and shut the door to see him up and holding a sword. She eyed him with a grin and said, "I don't know if we can play 'ravish the headless maiden' here."

"What?" Duncan asked, confused. "I heard a window break."

"The one at the end of the hall," Lily explained. "This big guy who's like you wanted to come in and bother us. I beat on him a bit and threw him out the window at the end of the hallway. I don't like getting interrupted," she explained.

Duncan looked out of his room to see a few others were, also.

"Did you see what happened?" a woman asked.

Duncan shook his head. "You?" he asked another man peeking out.

The man shook his head.

"I'll call the front desk!" another man announced.

Duncan went back in his room. "Lily, you said he was like me?" he asked.

Lily nodded. "Yes, he was full of energy too, but you're my Master now, so I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"Your Master?"

"Yes, you have my amulet, you're my Master," she beamed. "And you only have me and an endless amount of energy, and you're really good!"

Slowly, Duncan said, "I don't want a slave."

"I am what you want me to be," Lily replied. "I'll do whatever you want. If you want to change my name, that's fine."

"A slave," Duncan said heavily.

"I'm yours," Lily said again.

"Well…. You're free. You're not a slave any more," Duncan stated.

Lily frowned at him. "You don't like me?"

Frustrated, Duncan said, "I do like you, but that's not the point, you feel you have to be with me."

"I do."

Duncan picked up the amulet and tried to hand it to her. "Here."

Lily shied back. "That's yours Master, I can't hold it. Only my Master can."

"What I so special about this?" Duncan asked.

Pointing to the amulet, Lily said, That is me. It is what binds me to the material plane and lets me have a material form here. Whoever holds it is my Master."

"What do you mean, this is you?" he asked.

"Just what I said. If something happens to it, I cease to exist. I return to nothingness."

Duncan gaped at her for a moment then said, "You really are a demon."

Lily cocked her head slightly to the side. "I am. Eric told you that, didn't he?"

"Didn't believe him," Duncan grumbled. "So I just made love to a demon."

Grinning broadly, Lily replied, "You sure did! Want to go again?" she asked happily.

Duncan rubbed his forehead. "I think I need to talk to Eric again. Do you know where his house is?"

"No. I know where my sisters are. We find them, and we'll find Eric."

.

Eric's total came out to $74,481. He had the bank manager put $50,000 in the separate account, took a $24,000 bank check, then put 400 in his account and took the last $81 for pocket money. He also wanted the bank manager to contact this Mr. Ford and see if he still wanted his investor. Automobiles were new, and thinking about it, investing in them sounded like a good idea.

Eric went and put in for another 500 pound order of carbon steel ingots. The price was a little higher than he expected, $21,480. He had the order increased to $24,000 worth and gave the man the check. His order would be delivered in two weeks.

On his way home, he passed his warehouse and looked at the high windows. He needed to keep those things shut. He went to the hardware store and got metal mesh grates and the lagging bolts to secure them in place.

Returning to the warehouse, he unlocked the door and went in to start work. He locked the door behind him after he went in.

"So good of you to come," a male voice said, then stepped out from the other side of the vault, pointing a pistol at him. "You can open this for us now." Behind the man was Amanda.

"Brought help this time?" Eric asked as he went over and set down his load by a window.

"I will shoot you," the man announced.

Eric noted while he got the headache tingle from Amanda, he didn't from this guy. He let out a sigh and said, "Fella, do yourself a big favor, get out and don't come back."

"The combinations, NOW!" the man announced.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Eric asked.

Walking closer, then man pointed the gun at his leg.

Eric looked over and saw a window on the other side was open. "Used the back side this time huh?" he asked.

"Combos, right now!" the man barked.

Eric pulled his on gun as he turned to the man. Snapping up, he shot. The man took it in the belly and folded over. Eric shot him again, head shot. That one dead, Eric turned his gun on Amanda. "Don't even think about running," he stated.

"He made me come!" Amanda stated.

"Right," Eric replied, stretching the word out. "What are you after, anyway?"

Amanda shrugged. "I don't know what's in there," she said.

Tikiez and Saphrin came running in. "What's up?" Tikiez asked.

"Miss thief brought help this time. Sally, bury him, nice and deep." Eric told her.

"Master, I can't do that here."

Eric let out a huff. He motioned Amanda closer. "Come over, hands behind your back," he ordered.

Amanda took a few steps towards him and reached behind her. He shot her in the chest.

Eric had his demons put them side by side, then moved them all to Krynn into a lightly wooded area he knew. He had the man buried, then waited.

"Do we bury her too?" Tikiez asked.

"No, just wait," Eric replied.

A few minutes later, Amanda woke with a gasp.

"Have good nap?" Eric asked.

Amanda shot up and looked around. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Someplace else, not Earth" Eric told her. "Since you tried to rob my empty vault twice, you've got a choice. You can work for me, or I'll just leave you here. The nearest town is about sixty miles away. The nearest city, Gateway, is only thirty. You'll have to figure out the direction yourself."

Tikiez brought her wings and tail out. "Can I take a fly?"

"No time. We won't be here long." Eric stated. "Well, Amanda, which is it. We go back, and I'll be leaving you here."

Amanda eyed the two succubi. "What are they?"

"They work for me. Will you?" Eric asked.

"I can just walk away?" Amanda asked.

"Go."

Amanda paused. "What did you want me to do?"

"One job. It shouldn't take more than a couple days," Eric said. He pointed the direction out and said, "Gateway is that way, go there, check on an elf named Abby. See that she's all right then return here. She's in the inner city, by the council chamber. Tell Palin that Eric Carvon sent you. Tell him I said you can stay in my house. He'll give you food and water for the trip back."

"Either way, you're leaving me here," Amanda stated.

"I am. Do what I ask and you get to go back. Don't, and you'll be stuck here. You got three days," Eric said, then put an arm around each of his demons and disappeared.

Amanda let out a grumble and started stomping her way to this Gateway city.

.

Luckily, Eric had a long ladder to reach the windows of the warehouse. One at a time, he began bolting the wire mesh grates over the inside of the windows. He'd gotten three done when someone knocked at the door. Seeing Tikiez run over to answer the door, he got down.

Lily came in followed by Duncan.

Tikiez grinned a her. "How was it, have a good time?" she asked.

"Wonderful!" Lily beamed. "But Duncan doesn't want me any more," she added with a pout.

"Why not?" Tikiez asked and eyed Duncan.

"Would you like me instead?" Saphrin asked.

In a firm tone, Duncan said, "I don't want any slaves."

"There's a problem I take it?" Eric asked as he came over.

Duncan eyed him unkindly. "You are holding these women as slaves! Don't you see anything wrong with that?"

Eric shook his head. "No. They need a Master, and I treat them good. Duncan, you do realize if they have no Master, they have no life."

"That's wrong! There must be a way to free them," Duncan insisted.

"There isn't," Eric said firmly. "I found Tina trapped in my cellar, she couldn't leave there because she had no Master. Sally was in an old castle, struck inside for the same reason. Lily was at the bottom of a sea. Are you saying I should have left them there?"

"Here," Duncan said firmly and held out Lily's amulet.

Eric winced. "Are you sure you want to give her up?"

"I won't be a party to slavery of any kind," Duncan stated.

"You do know these amulets are what allows them to live. They cannot live without them. They also can't hold them, so they need a Master so they can even move," Eric explained.

Duncan held the amulet out a bit farther.

"If that's what you really want," Eric relented and took the Amulet back.

Duncan moved to leave, then paused and turned back. "Eric, I'm not saying you're a bad guy for saving these girls. What I am saying is that if you truly care for them, you'll find a way to set them free." He then left, shutting the door behind him.

Lily frowned. "He was a real good man, and I had him to myself," she pouted.

"I'm sorry, Reika, I really am," Eric offered. "He just didn't understand, or didn't want to."

She was looking sad, so Eric went over and hugged her. "It's not you," he assured her. "You are pretty and very desirable. Duncan's sense of …. right and wrong would not let him keep you. OK?"

She nodded. She then looked up at him and asked, "You gave me away so I could have my own man, not because you didn't want me?"

"That's right," Eric assured her. "I thought it would be best for you to not have to share."

Shrugging one shoulder, Lily said, "Thank you for trying."

"You're welcome. I got work to do now." Eric went to go back to work.

"Master! Let me do that!" Saphrin said and hurried to catch up with him. Catching up, she hugged his arm and said, "You should take Tikiez and Reika back home."

"No real names, remember?" he chided her.

"Sorry, Tina and Sally. Sally needs to get settled in."

"You watched what I was doing?"

"A bolt in each corner two in the middle, top and bottom," she stated.

"Have at it," he told her.

.

Amanda walked through the woods hating Eric. She hadn't had t walk this far since she was in Turkey! Luckily, she knew how to look ahead and pick up landmarks and keep from walking in circles. She also had to keep up a brisk pace if she wanted to make 30 miles in a day. Damn that guy!

The sun was high in the sky. She was getting tired and her legs were sore. She was also getting hungry. Amanda trudged on, picking the next landmark ahead and pushing on.

Early afternoon, she climbed up another hill and saw houses below. Great! She was almost there! Moving down the hill faster, she got to the bottom and found a dirt road going into the town. Seeing a couple women talking she waved and asked, "Is this Gateway?"

The women turned to stare at her.

Coming closer, Amanda saw both slim women had pointed ears and upswept eyebrows over almond shaped eyes. "Ahh, hi, is this Gateway?" she asked.

They talked to each other in a strange language, then one nodded. She waved to Amanda to follow her through the village. At the other end, the road forked. The woman pointed and hooked her finger left. "Gateway," she said with an odd accent.

This wasn't Gateway. Amanda figured she giving getting directions. Amanda thanked her with a nod and a smile and moved on.

Late afternoon, Amanda saw a long wall rising above the trees. This had to be it! The road went along side the wall then came to a guarded gate. There was a man outside the gate dressed in leather ring armor and carrying a spear. She went up to him.

"Is this Gateway?" she asked.

"It is. M'lady. You traveled here alone?" he asked, eyeing her.

"I didn't have much choice," she grumbled. "Eric Carvon sent me and told me to go to the council chambers in the inner city and see Palin."

The man brightened up. "I shall get you transportation!" He then yelled inside, "A messenger from Eric Carvon is here! Sargent, she needs a ride to the inner city!"

Another man in ringed leather came out on a horse. He held his hand out to Amanda. "Let me assist you, M'lady." he said pleasantly.

"Thank you!" Amanda replied and got on. "I think I was walking my legs off!" She was thinking more of a car for transport, but a horse would get her there.

Going through the city, Amanda stared. This city reminded her of medieval days. The entire place was set in that period. There wasn't a single modern thing here! Going uphill, they passed through another set of gates that was also guarded by men with spears, swords on their hips.

The man rode them on a little farther then announced, "I bring a messenger from Eric Carvon!" he announced loudly.

Several men emerged from a long building. The Sargent helped her down, then rode away.

"Are one of you a Mr. Palin?' Amanda asked the men in front of her.

"He is otherwise occupied in the western part of the city. You have a message from Eric?" a dark bearded man asked.

"Well, more of a request," Amanda admitted. "He asked me to come and see how Abby was doing. I was to find Mr. Palin to find out."

The men looked at each other. A lighter bearded one said, "Ah, she means Princess Elanza! Abby is what Eric thought her name was."

"This way, M'lady!" another man announced.

Amanda was led into the building and through it to another door. One of the men knocked. A few quick footsteps and the door opened to show a young woman dressed as a maid poked her head out. "Yes?"

"This woman is Amanda. She was sent by the Founder to see Princess Elanza."

"Ohh, do come in!" the woman said heartily.

Amanda thanked the men for their help and went in. This was a log cabin, but the grandest log cabin she'd ever seen. Over the common room was a large silver chandelier ringed with candles in three layers. The furniture was simple, but finely polished so it nearly glowed. The wooden walls were smooth and polished with beeswax by the smell of it. Again, a very fine medieval type abode.

"You have news of the Founder?" the maid asked eagerly

"Founder?" Amanda asked. "I was sent by Eric Carvon."

"Yes, he's the Founder," the maid beamed. "He build this city long ago. Gateway is his city."

Stunned, Amanda asked, "Is Abby … I mean Princess Elanza here?"

"She had yet to return from the Qualinesti. She went with Lord Tanthalas and Princess Lauranthalansa," the maid explained. "The year is not up yet."

"Oh. Do you know if she's doing well?"

"She was the last time we saw her. If you wish, we can get you a coach to …" the maid then paused and pointed a finger at her. "Are you the Demon?"

Amanda chuckled. "No, I'm not a demon. I'm human, just confused at the moment. You said Eric owns this city?"

"He does. He was to return in one year. He wanted Princess Elanza to spend a year with the elves in Qualinesti, then he was going to return for her," the maid explained.

"Then what's he doing in Chicago?" Amanda asked.

"Where's Chicago? I never heard of that place."

Not knowing how to explain, Amanda wave a hand and said, "It's in another world. You said this Princess will be back, when?"

"Should be in another month, maybe six weeks," the maid told her.

"Shit," Amanda spat. "How far away is this qual in …"

"Qualinesti?"

"Yes."

"Four to five days ride."

"Damn, I have to be back in two days," Amanda grumbled. She then threw up her hands and said, "Well, you said Princess is doing good, right?"

"Don't you want to see her?" the maid asked.

A commotion erupted outside. The maid hurried out, Amanda followed. In the council chamber room, men were at the doorway, but didn't go outside. Amanda went to see what was going on. In the yard outside, a long blue colored dragon sat. A woman in what looked like dragon scale armor got off his back and petted his cheek.

"I am not here for trouble!" the woman announced to some guards brave enough to approach. "I came to see Eric Carvon."

"He's not here," one of the men replied.

"Does anyone know where he is?" she asked.

Amanda stepped out and said, "He's in Chicago."

The woman took off her helmet to show she had dark, close cropped hair. "And where might that be?" she asked.

"In another world. You can't get to there from here."

"I am Kitiara, and you are?"

"Amanda. Can you fly me to the Qualinesti?"

Kitiara laughed. "I could, if you don't mind getting filled with arrows."

"They don't like you much there, huh?" Amanda concluded.

"We're enemies," Kitiara stated. Walked over to Amanda, she asked, "You know Eric well?"

"Not really. He pushed me to do something for him. I did it, now I have to go back."

"To this Chicago?" Kitiara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eventually. Eric is supposed to come back and get me after I get back to where he left me off in the middle of the woods," Amanda replied.

Kitiara grinned. "So, what did you do to piss him off?"

Amanda shrugged. "He caught me in his warehouse … twice, before I could get his vault opened."

Kitiara laughed at her. "A thief! And not a very good one, either! I'm surprised he didn't have your hands cut off at the very least."

"I am a good thief!" Amanda said with a frown. "His vault is just …. complicated to get into."

"Sure he'll come back for you?" Kitiara asked with a grin.

"Yes," Amanda stated.

Kitiara scanned Amanda's body blatantly. "I see, you're still whole because he has plans for you. I noticed he likes the bustier types. Possibly he has more intimate jobs for you to perform."

"Please," Amanda said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not a cheap whore."

"I'm sure your not cheap," Kitiara agreed with a smirk. "So when is he returning for you?"

"In another two days."

Kitiara nodded and said, "Then in two days, I'll meet you outside the gates. It seems I'm getting people nervous coming into town." She walked back to her dragon and cast a wave to say, "Been nice to meet you all!" She mounted her dragon. With a roar, it flew away.

Watching her fly away, Amanda said, "This place is very strange."

Tired from her long walk, Amanda went back in the cabin and asked the maid for a place to wash up and rest. The maid showed her the bath and promised to have a meal ready for her when she got out. To sit in the tub of hot water felt wonderful, soothing her aches. Amanda lounged in the water until it cooled. Despite the oddity of this place, it did take her back a few centuries to a more simpler time. Back when picking up other people's treasures was easier, and life in general was easier.

Hearing people in the other room, Amanda begrudgingly got up and toweled herself dry then put on a luxuriously thick black robe. Going out to the common room, she noted the man talking to the maid. She wondered briefly why Eric came after making her walk all the way here. He was dressed in leathers and had a bow slung over his shoulder and a sword at his side.

Amanda stopped. "Here to take my head?" she asked, then noted this man's ears were sharply tipped and his eyes were hazeled, not brown. This wasn't Eric.

The man shifted his gaze to her. "Any reason I should? Are you in league with Kitiara?" he asked in a hard tone.

Amanda swallowed. "She just offered me a ride," she said meekly.

"Lady Amanda has walked all day to get here," the maid offered. "She has come to see how Princess Elanza fares."

"Who sent you?" the man asked firmly.

"Eric sent me. I have to go back tomorrow. Have you seen the Princess lately?" Amanda said in a little stronger voice.

Eyeing her, the man said, "It seems strange. You say you're here for Eric, yet you were seen outside talking to Kitiara like you're old friends. It makes me wonder why."

Amanda shrugged. "She came looking for Eric too. I'm getting the feeling that Eric is a bit more influential than he appears to be. Today is the first time I've ever seen that woman, or her dragon. Are there many of those things around?"

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked.

Frowning at him, Amanda said, "Look, I'm really, really far from home, OK? Eric dumped me in the woods and made me walk 30 miles to get here! If I'm not back to where he left me in two days, I'm STUCK here! I just want to know how this Princess is doing. So I can give him an answer so he'll take me home."

"Why did he send you?"

The maid offered, "She told the dragon woman she tried to steal from him."

The man laughed. "So, you're a petty thief then?"

Folding her arms over her chest, Amanda indignantly stated, "I'm not petty!"

"If you say so," the man agreed. "You better get some rest, we're leaving tomorrow to go find this spot Eric left you off at."

"That woman Kitiara said she'll fly me."

He let out a snort. "Don't ever trust Kitiara. If she's willing to give you something, she wants plenty in return, or she thinks you have value she can use."

"And I should trust you… why?" Amanda asked.

"Eric's my father. I'm his son, Tanthalas. We leave after breakfast."

.

On the chance that Amanda just might wander away or get lost in the woods, Eric grabbed Tikiez for an experiment. He knew that after a long love-fest that gave her plenty of power, she was able to take their minds far from their bodies.

Reika and Saphrin were a little disappointed that he paid constant attention to Tikiez the rest of the day after they got back, then fondled and teased her between love making the whole next day. Tikiez herself was loving it. She was so excited, her eyes would quiver.

Lying in bed petting her Eric grinned and said, "I'm going to try something."

"Whatever you want," Tikiez said in a lusty tone as she petted him.

"Remember when I first found you I had you take me around Gateway to see what was going on in the inner city? I want you to do that again."

She frowned, "Master, magic doesn't work here. I've tried."

"But you can merge, or whatever you call it with me, can't you?" he asked.

"We have, " she replied with a wide grin. "We can't leave our bodies though in this world."

"If we merge, can I take just our minds back to Krynn?" he asked.

Tikiez giggled. "I don't know. Want to find out?"

Eric kissed her deeply. Tikiez responded as they held each other tight. Feeling Tikiez drawing energy, Eric held tight to the feeling of her and thought hard about his house in Gateway, his bedroom in particular.

Something happened. Eric opened his eyes to see he was floating in his bedroom. Below in the bed, a woman was sleeping. It was Amanda.

_We did it!_ Tikiez thought happily in his head.

Their minds were in Krynn while their bodies were still in Chicago.

_We are ghosts here, I don't think we can interact with anyone._ Tikiez thought.

_No matter. We're taking a trip._ Eric replied.

Though he'd never been there, Eric knew where Qualinesti was. He, rather they flew up into the mountains. It was dark here, but they could see well. They came to a gorge, and on the other side were thousands of tiny lights. There was also a tall tower reaching into the sky. Seeing this, Tikiez was curious as was Eric. They flew over and inspected the tower. It too gave off lights from within. Coming close they noted an occupied balcony with figures sitting in a line, looking out a the night.

The middle one was Abby.

Tikiez recognized Abby/Elanza and Laurana. The third elf, she didn't. _Why are we here?_

_Just checking. It looks like Abby's doing ok._ Eric thought. Abby was dressed nicely and it looked like she had friends.

_Master, these are not your friends!_ Tikiez thought unkindly.

Then Abby spoke. "It's all right, Laurana, The only reason I came is Eric insisted I spend some time with other elves. I'll be returning to Gateway in the morning. If your father doesn't want me here, then he doesn't."

Laurana reached over and clasped her hand. "You should never have told him the truth. Father is a purist. He doesn't even truly accept Tanis and I. You coming back from the dead, and telling him you were with Eric willingly, he couldn't take that. To him, you were staining the memory of a noble elf. That's why he blew up at you."

"I HAD to do it!" Abby said firmly. "That demon was right, back then, I did nothing for Eric. Eric took care of me, even thinking I'm just a crazy elf, he still took good care of me! I had to let Solsteran know what really happened. That Eric wasn't a brigand and we were lovers. If I'm banned from here then I am. I'll just go back to Gateway where I belong and wait for Eric to return."

"We do what we must," Laurana agreed with a sigh. "Would you like me to go with you?"

_Abby_ Eric thought with a sigh.

"If you want, I'll have ten guards with me to make sure I get there," Abby told her with a crooked grin. "They are packing up the wagon now to be sure I leave first thing in the morning."

Eric looked closely at Abby. Sitting there, he didn't see Abby, but Elanza's soul. Abby wasn't quite as crazy as he thought she was.

_I've seen enough_ Eric thought, and pulled them back to his bedroom in Chicago.

The second Eric felt himself in his body, he sat up and growled, "That ignorant, pompous ASS!"

Sitting up with him, Tikiez said, "Yes that all are, so forget about all of them! You don't need any of them."

Eric looked at her and chuckled. Right, she wanted all his attention on her. "There's just one problem with that," he said in a softer tone. "Tanthalas is my son. I saw inside Elanza, the one I called Abby. She is his mother. I can't abandon them."

Tikiez huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "We're going there, aren't we?" she asked, not sounding happy.

Eric shrugged. "Look at the bright side. At least you'll be back in Krynn and be able to use your magic."

The bedroom door burst open. Reika and Saphrin both poked their heads in, smiles on their faces. "We're going back?" they asked happily.

"We are, and both of you will need plenty of energy built up," Eric said firmly.

"YES!" they cried and dove on him.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Laurana decided to escort Elanza back to Gateway with the palace guards and ten of her own. The palace guard was loyal to her father and had the same mind-set. Out on the trail, she wasn't confident they would not do something to Elanza when no one else was around. She wanted to be sure Elanza got to Gateway unharmed.

Forming up, the palace guard Captain said, "Princess, there is no need for you to come and bring your own guard."

Eyeing him firmly, she said, "There is. We are heading to Gateway anyway, so we may as well escort you. If you like, I can just fly Elanza there."

"We were ordered to take her to the border, Where she goes from there is not our concern," the Captain said stiffly.

Laurana noted he wouldn't even say Elanza's name. "And that is why I am escorting you," she replied firmly.

They started off, the tension obvious between them.

.

Eric didn't bring his wagon this trip. Where he brought them to was the woods just east of Gateway, closer to the even lands. Knowing Elanza was getting kicked out of Qualinesti, he had brought them close to the border. The table was long rotted away, but a tall stone took it's place stating this was the line between the two territories. With no wagon, he brought a pack for their supplies. He also had a Winchester slung over his shoulder.

His demons took turns flying towards Qualinesti to check on the large pack of elves and Elanza, who drove his other wagon in the middle of the pack. Thinking on how to intercept them, Eric kept Tikiez with him, and when they got close, he put Saphrin and Reika to the sides and had them stay invisible. The last flight by Saphrin showed them only a couple miles away. Eric stood on the road right at the line, holding the Winchester by the receiver at ease, resting on his shoulder. All his pistols were loaded and he had them and spare ammo under his long coat. Beside him, Tikiez was in full demon form. He thought about it, and let her stay what way. Intimidation was going to count here.

Coming out of the woods, the lead elf cried "Halt!" All the elves eyed him. Some unsung bows and swords.

Eric bellowed out. "Stopping was a good move on your part, readying your weapons is not. Put them away!"

"Do it!" Laurana barked.

The guard Captain eyed Laurana. "Princess, what is that creature with him?"

"A demon, she has the power to wipe us all out. Keep the peace, Captain," Laurana said firmly.

"Let Elanza come forward, now!" Eric barked.

Laurana ordered the Captain and his men out of the way. Seeing Eric, Elanza snapped the reins and brought the wagon closer, Laurana and her guards stayed to her sides.

The Guard Captain shouted, "Keep your filth! She is no longer wanted here!"

Eric spun the Winchester to point at him.

"ERIC, NO!" Laurana cried and moved to interpose herself between them.

"Get out of the way!" Eric barked, "I see that Elf does not have enough honor to fight a duel. He just runs away like the coward he is!"

The Captain spun his horse around and drew his sword.

"Hold!" Lauraa barked at him.

Pointing his sword at Eric, the Captain barked, "He insulted me!"

"As if you didn't insult Elanza!" Eric roared back. "It that all you're good for, flinging and insult and fleeing?"

The Captain roared out in anger and charged. Eric waited until he passed Laurana, then shot him off his horse. He levered another shell home and loudly asked," Anyone else?"

"STOP THIS!" Laurana cried. "Palace guard, pick up your Captain and go back! None of you say another word!"

Elanza stopped the wagon just past Eric, and was watching intently. "Eric, please, no more!"

"Long as they don't," Eric said firmly as he watched the elves with a critical eye.

Hateful faces glared at Eric as the place guard collected their dead Captain's horse and put him over the saddle. They all left they way they came.

Riding closer, Laurana said, "This will harm our relations."

"Didn't start it, but I finished it." Eric stated. "If they want to cast a crude insult, they're gonna pay. That's not going to change. Why aren't you and these others going back?"

"I came to make sure Princess Elanza gets to Gateway safely, and I'm going to see my husband, Tanthalas," she said firmly.

Eric eyed her and lowered his rifle. "Your husband?"

"Yes, and don't make me try to kill you again, or do you even remember that?" Laurana asked.

"Kinda … Some," Eric admitted. He turned and walked over to the wagon. Elanza jumped off and hugged him.

"You OK?" he asked.

"I am now. I just want to go home," she said, holding him tight. Pulling back, she said, "I told Solsteran, and everyone the truth. He kicked me out. I've seen how real elves live, I want to stay with you."

Eric turned to see Tikiez had her arms folded across her chest, not looking happy. Turning back to Elanza, he said, "Hon, we need to go have a long talk. After I explain, you may change your mind."

"We'll see," she said with a smirk. Looking at Tikiez, she said, "I want to thank you. What you told me was right." To Eric, she added, "What I did back then was wrong, I should have never let those rumors fly and stayed quiet. I should have told them all the truth and returned to you. Can you forgive me?"

Gazing at his long lost love, Eric offered her a smile. "That is all in the past. We all make mistakes. Let's worry about the now, OK?"

Elanza returned his smile and nodded.

Laurana ordered her guards back to Qualinost and inform Solsteran what happened here.

"Let me drive for a while?" Eric asked Elanza. She heartily agreed and let him help her up and on. Eric climbed up and called, "Tina, Sally, Lily, get on, let's go!"

Tikiez flew up and wedged herself in the front seat on the other side of Eric from Elanza. Saphrin and Reika landed in the back.

"Where did they come from?" Laurana asked, riding up beside the wagon.

"We stayed hidden in case there was trouble Master couldn't deal with by himself." Saphrin said.

"Yes, we will allow no one to hurt Master," Reika agreed.

"Three demons?" Elanza asked, staring at Eric.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. "Like I said, we got much to talk about." He got the wagon moving.

"On another trading trip?" Elanza asked.

"No, no trip this time. There's too much to get straightened out," Eric told her. "Seems I was wrong about you. You're not crazy."

Elanza chuckled. "Maybe a little bit. So how did you end up with these demons?"

Eric huffed. "Long story, so I guess I should start explaining…"

.

Amanda got up and true to his word, Tanthalas had made sure breakfast was ready, and two horses with packs on them were waiting. To eat and run seemed rushed, but at least she had company this time.

Amanda backtracked as well as she could. After the village, she went straight and did her best to follow her back trail. Tanthalas took over when they got into the woods. He followed her tracks, something Amanda herself couldn't do. She was amazed that he was able to see where she'd walked.

They'd gone about fifteen miles out when a female voice called out from the side.

"Hey! Amanda! Go back, Master is in the city, he's not coming out here!"

They looked, Tanis drew his sword. A red headed female with leathern wings was flying towards them, somehow flying between the trees and not hitting any. She flapped to a stop near them.

Looking at the woman, Amanda asked, "You're Sally, right?"

Sally nodded. "And you're Amanda."

"Who's your master?" Tanis asked.

"Eric Carvon, he's in his house now, and said for you to come back," Sally explained.

Amanda exploded. "Then why did he tell me to come all the way back out here?" she asked in a demand.

"You'll have to ask him. Be glad I caught up to you before you did get all the way out there."

"Eric Carvon, is in his house right now?" Tanis asked.

"He is. We came back with Elanza and Laurana. Eric drove the rest of the elves off."

"Why'd he do that?" Tanis asked.

"The one elf insulted Elanza, so Master killed him. He told the others to go home," Sally explained.

That didn't sound good. "We do need to go back," Tanis stated. He turned his horse around and moved at a trot instead of the slow walking pace they had been going. Amanda followed. She looked back, Sally was gone.

.

Eric explained to Elanza how he'd found each of the demons, trapped in their respective places because they had no Master to tell them what to do. He'd used Tikiez to help free Gateway from the black knights. Sally and Lily only came recently because he wanted to save them from their imprisonment. By the time he was done explaining this, they were in the inner city and approaching the council chamber building.

"They are evil, aren't they?' Elanza asked, which earned her a glare from Tikiez.

"They are what their Master is," Eric explained and drove to the side of the building and stopped. "If I used them for evil things, yes they would be. They must do their master's bidding, so if I use them with good intent, no, they aren't evil. Mischievous, yeah, they are. They also gain energy from … intimate activities."

Tikiez took this time to ask, "Can we play ravish the headless maiden now?"

"That was fun just watching," Saphrin added.

Eric let out a sigh. By the look on Elanza's face, she was more than a bit shocked. "Like I said, they are mischievous. They wanted to get a rise out of you."

"They did," Elanza agreed. "What is this game of killing someone?" she asked in shock.

"No one dies," Eric said firmly. "Demons can loose body parts and it doesn't hurt them. They just … Stick back together."

"Can we demonstrate?" Tikiez asked eagerly.

"OK, off the wagon," Eric announced. The demons hopped off. Eric helped Elanza down. Tikiez jumped back on, then paused and asked, "Where's the sword?"

"We didn't bring it," Eric reminded her.

Laurana had gone inside. Tikiez ran around the corner. A moment later, Eric heard a man yell out," Hey you! Get back her with that!"

Tikiez ran back around the corner holding a sword. "I got one!" she said with a wide grin.

Yup, they wanted to play. Eric quietly told Elanza, "I have no idea why, but they like this. Watch." He then faced Tikiez and barked, "You stole that?"

"I did!" she announced and handed it to him.

A guard ran around the corner, his sword sheath was empty. "She took my sword!" he announced.

Eric grabbed the sword and told Tikiez, "Face him and tell him you're sorry!"

Tikiez shrunk back. "Master?" she asked gazing at him innocently.

"Do it!" he snapped.

Tikiez did, acting meek. "I'm really sorry," she offered.

"Hold your hair up, expose your neck," Eric said firmly.

"Please, no," Tikiez cried and did as he said.

The guard gaped at him. "Ah, Mr. Carvon, you got my sword back, we can give her a few days in jail…"

"You were warned," Eric said firmly, then swung and chopped Tikiez's head off.

Her face bore a wide open look of shock as she collapsed to the ground, somehow ending up on her back, spread eagle.

Eric handed the man his sword back. He then went over, picked up Tikiez's head by the hair and asked, "You knew what was going to happen, didn't you?"

To Elanza and the guard's surprise, Tikiez looked at him and said, "Yes, Master. Don't you want my body before it cools down?"

"I want you to stop playing around, we got things to do," he told her. He reached down and stuck her head back on, then helped her up.

Elanza stood, hand over her heart. She'd nearly had a heart attack at witnessing what she just saw! "They like that?" she asked in a gasp.

Eric shrugged. "Yeah, like I said. I think it's the shock factor they enjoy most."

"It's not what we enjoy the most," Tikiez offered with a silly grin. "We didn't complete the whole game."

"On with other things," Eric said loudly, and herded them to the door. "As long as they have a Master, they can live a life," he told Elanza. "In Chicago, this guy was making google eyes at Lily, and she seemed to like him too. He was a decent sort, so I gave her to him. Only he was insistent that he could not be part of any kind of slavery and gave her back. Damn shame too, they got along well."

"So you can give them away," Elanza said.

"I can, but I need to make sure whoever I give them to will not use them for anything bad. I'm going to have to be very careful who gets one," Eric replied.

Elanza nodded. "I can see that. You want them to continue to be more or less good. In the wrong hands, they could do serious damage or cause major chaos."

"They cause enough chaos being good," Eric grumbled.

Going into the house, Eric saw Laurana was already inside, talking to the maid.

"Tanis went with Amanda back to where you dropped them off, "Laurana told him.

Eric turned to Saphrin. "Go find them and tell them to come back."

Saphrin nodded with a "Yes, Master," and disappeared.

Elanza pulled on their joined hands Eric didn't realize he was holding hers with, she asked, "So, what about this Chicago I keep hearing about?"

"You'll see when we get there. I think you'll like it. It's very different from anywhere on Krynn."

"And boring," Tikiez grumbled.

Ignoring her, Eric told Elanza, "I can only take so many people at a time. And if I leave any of the demons behind, I'm not sure what will happen to them. There is a possibility it might kill them."

"You are watching out for their lives," Elanza stated.

Eric shrugged. "I have to. Hopefully, I can find others to do so."

"Master?" Tikiez asked, eyeing him. "You would get rid of me?"

"I was thinking passing on Lily and Saphrin to someone else," he told her.

Tikiez dropped her eyes and said, "If you don't want me, then destroy my amulet. I won't have another Master."

Elanza wasn't sure if Eric realized it, but by this one's impassioned speech when she had been summoned by the court wizard, she knew this Tina was quite attached to Eric. "Eric, I do think you should hold onto Tina here. She is useful, and I think she does feel the need to watch over you."

Tikiez looked at Elanza.

"Don't you?" Elanza asked Tikiez.

"I will always do my best for my Master," Tikiez stated.

"Ahhh, Elanza? You don't mind me keeping Tina?" Eric asked.

"I mind, but she does care for you on some level, and having her is an advantage for you, isn't it?" Elanza asked.

Eric nodded. "Very true," he admitted.

Saphrin returned. "Master, Amanda is on her way back."

"Thank you." he told her.

Tikiez grew a smile and asked, "So, can we play 'ravish the headless maiden' now?"

Saphrin grinned. "Can we?" she asked brightly.

Eric groaned and pinched his nose. "They do know how to embarrass," he grumbled.

"They have no social graces at all," Elanza noted sourly.

"Nope."

Laurana came over and asked, "What is this headless maiden thing?"

.

Eric got his demons to help the maid ready his house for guests sleeping over to keep them busy. While they were occupied, Tanthalas and Amanda returned. Amanda quickly let Eric know of her displeasure of making her ride out in the woods for no reason. Tanthalas just watched him. Eric asked, "Laurana, Tanthalas, can we see you in the back here for a moment? There's some things I need to explain."

"You don't have to, Father," Tanis said firmly.

Eric noted Tanthalas called him Father. It made Eric smile. "Yeah, I do, Son. There's some things you need to know."

Eric led them to the back bedroom. Or course Tikiez and her sisters accompanied them.

"Do they need to hear this?' Elanza asked.

"It's about them, so yes," Eric told her.

There were only two chairs in his room. Eric had Elanza and Larauna sit in the chairs, the demons sat on the bed. He and Tanthalas stood.

Eric pulled out the amulets hanging around his neck. "First thing is the names. Tina, Sally and Lily, I made up. Names have power, especially with these three. Anyone who knows their true name, they have no power over. The wrong person knowing their true name also endangers them, especially to a wizard." Holding up Saphrin's amulet he tapped the runes on it. "This is Sally's real name. Can you read it?" he asked Tanthalas.

Tanis looked at it. "It's very old, no, I can't."

"That I what's keeping them safe. I was barely able to read their names, and I've been around for a while."

"You've been around ever since the Cataclysm," Laurana said.

"Some before too," Eric told her. To Tanis, he said, "I found all three, stuck in place. Unless they have a Master, they can't even move away from their Amulet. They also cannot touch it, which means they are basically imprisoned wherever they happened to be. In a forgotten cellar, in an abandoned castle, or on the bottom of New Sea."

"You found them," Tanis stated.

"I did. Well, I found Tina in my cellar when I came to get rid of the Black Knights here. She told me of her sisters, so we went and freed them from where they were," Eric explained. "If you're wondering what they are, they are Succubi. Although they can take lives through a passionate kiss alone to gain energy to perform magic, or do anything, none of them have. They do need sex. That also energizes them. They feed off the lust. They will survive without it, but to do anything substantial, they need energy."

"They are perverts," Elanza stated.

Eric chuckled, "True, but they need to be." He motioned the demons over and said, "Kneel in front of Laurana and Elanza."

They got up and did as he asked. "What are you doing, Master?" Lily asked.

"You'll see," he told her. He got behind them and motioned Tanis closer. He then said quietly, "Their names are," Patting each one on the head, he said "Tikiez, Saphrin, Reika."

"Master?" Rika asked, looking at him curiously.

"It's all right," he assured her. He added, "Once you know their true name, you can call them and they will hear you. No matter where you, or they are. Be very careful with this knowledge, as I said, the fewer people who know their names, the better."

"If Laurana is in trouble, she can call on one to come help?" Tanis asked.

"If she calls, they will hear and know where she is. Only the Master can tell the demon where to go or what to do." Eric then looked at the amulets. He held one out to Tanis. "This is Reika's amulet. She's an elf … more or less. I figure she would be best for you."

"Me?" Tanis asked.

Eric nodded. "They are mischievous, but very loyal."

Tanis looked at Laurana, then back to Eric. "Why give me a demon?"

"Because they are loyal to a fault. Because even though they can be a pain in the ass, they will guard you, and whoever you tell them to. She will fight for you with a vengeance rarely seen. You need something done, you tell her, she will go do it. There is also close to zero chance anything is truly going to hurt her."

Laurana pointed to Tikiez and asked, "Like when I found Father's group, they told me this one they filled with arrows and it only got her angry."

Eric nodded.

Tikiez frowned at Laurana. "You'd be angry too of you came to help someone and they filled YOU full of arrows!"

Eric bit back a smirk. "Anyway, three demons is getting hard for me to handle, and I would like to ensure nothing happens to you or Laurana," Eric told Tanis. "Krynn is full of strife and wars. I'll feel better if you have someone to watch over you."

Tanis shifted in place. "I appreciate the offer, but…"

"Tanis, accept her," Laurana said firmly.

"Laurana, these are sex demons," Tanis said, stressing 'sex'. "You can't be comfortable with that!"

Evenly, Laurana said, "Sex is not love, Tanis. I have also seen what they can do. Eric is right in that he needs to ensure only good people be their masters. We both have duties that keeps us apart from time to time. With … Lily, whichever one of us has duties outside of Qualinost, will be safer if Lily is with them."

"You're sure?" Tanis asked.

"Yes, I am sure," Laurana stated.

Tentatively, Tanis reached out to take the Amulet.

"Just remember they can be mischievous." Eric reminded him.

"Yes, Father," Tanis replied.

"Can I get up now?" Reika asked eagerly.

Tanis nodded.

Reika shot up to hug Eric. "Thank you!" she cried, then glopped onto Tanis. "Master, what do you wish of me?" she beamed.

Tanis blushed, "Just … sit and relax for the moment." he told her.

Reika moved over by Laurana, conjured a chair and sat down.

"May we sit too?" Tikiez asked, looking at Eric.

"Go ahead."

Tikiez shot to her feet and conjured a plush armchair for herself, then a more elaborate plush armchair for Eric with a high rise back trimmed in gold.. She pushed Eric to sit, then sat down herself. The chair Elanza was in also became a plush armchair. Saphrin made her own plush chair, then turned Eric's chair material into a purple velvet.

Seeing this, Reika turned her and Laurana's chairs into plush stuffed chairs with velvet. Tanis let out a yelp as he was pushed back into a plush velvet covered chair with a high back trimmed in gold with a crown symbol on top.

Tikiez added a pair of gold wings atop of Eric's chair that held a crown above the back. She stuck her tongue out at Reika.

Tanis' chair also grew a large pair of gold bat wings holding up a crown that reached the ceiling. She stuck her tongue out at Tikiez in return.

"ENOUGH!" Eric told them.

"Stop it!" Tanis added.

"What?" Tikiez asked innocently. "We're all sitting now, aren't we?"

"Only the best for our Masters," Reika agreed.

"A little too much," Eric grumbled.

"Mischievous?" Tanis asked.

"Just a bit," Eric replied.

"Eric, could you clear something up?" Laurana asked. "I heard you caused trouble in the Black Knight area, why did Kitiara come here?"

"When I found out that Soth was still around and had killed Sally's Master, trapping her, I wanted to find him and end him. I had Tina and Sally stir up trouble I was sure the Black Knights couldn't deal with. It worked, the sent Soth after me. Unfortunately, I was weakened when he showed up. I was only able to beat him to the ground, he got away. He hasn't been seen since. The coward fled. After that, I met a Knight I know. Kitiara was his boss. I had a good trade with them while we were headed to go rescue Lily."

"She wants Master to trade only with her," Tikiez stated.

Eric grinned and said, "So do the dwarves. They are not happy I'm driving the price of steel down. As to why she showed up here, I have no clue."

"Kit has a scheme planned," Tanis said.

"I'm sure she does," Eric agreed. "I'm guessing something to gain an advantage in her favor. She was very nice to me when we visited. Gave me double my asking price. I'm pretty sure she wants to use me."

"How much steel did you trade to her?" Laurana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not that it's any of your business, but 470 pounds," Eric stated. "I don't play favorites or sides with people that make war and kill for Gods. Being loyal only to the gods and fighting these endless war you have here is pointless."

Elanza nodded. "I remember how upset that one knight was after you told him that." To Laurana, she said, "He called Eric to duel, but Eric didn't have a sword, so he just refused to talk to us after that."

Eric chuckled. "He was upset, wasn't he?"

"What do you believe in?" Tanis asked.

Eric jerked a thumb to the side. "The people on the street. The ones who have to suffer from the chaos of all these wars. The ones these leaders, holy and unholy, prey on and get their sons to fight for them, then leave good lands ravished in the wars the leaders with their grand visions create. Their Gods may smile upon them, but I do not."

"How is trading steel going to help?" Tanis asked. "You're just feeding the fires, giving them materials to wage these wars!"

"At the moment," Eric agreed. "The dwarves are unhappy with me, but they don't see the long term effects. I traded with Sir Mondar, I traded with his enemy, Sir Ralstat. Now, after having a source of steel at a good price, they will expect to keep having that source. They will adjust their expenditures. What do you think they will do when I tell them all that the only way to keep me trading with them, is if they keep the peace?"

"They can still buy from the dwarves," Tanis stated.

"At a much higher price, meaning less steel for them and possibly more for their enemy," Eric countered. "Think about it."

"Economic blackmail," Laurana stated.

Eric nodded to her. "Correct. I'll even help keep the peace."

"And if that doesn't work?" Tanis asked.

"Then I'll apply a little stronger incentive to not wage war," Eric replied. "Soon, I'd like to get all the major leaders here and explain it to them. Many know me, or of me. Whether they want to listen or not, is up to them. I will stop these continuous wars of religion that eat away at innocent people who are just trying to make a living."

"The Gods may not like your plan," Tanis said.

"Screw the Gods," Eric stated. "They don't live down here on the ground with the rest of us."

"What you propose is very dangerous," Laurana told him. "I hope you have a way to back up your bid for King of the continent."

"I'm not a king," Eric told her. "If the need arises, I will be a policeman."


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

Kitiara arrived and had Skie land outside the city. She walked over and told the guard she was here to pick up Amanda. Once he passed her intentions, she went back by Skie and waited.

It wasn't Amanda who came out. She was surprised to see Eric walking towards her.

"Kitiara, correct?" Eric asked as he waved.

"Yes. Greetings, Eric. I wasn't expecting you," She replied.

Seeing the dragon eyeing him, Eric waved to it. "I finished my business quicker that I planned, but that's OK. I had to come back here anyway. I do appreciate you offering Amanda a ride. That was nice of you."

Kitiara offered him a brief smile. "After meeting you, I was thinking about asking your help with a problem we have. It seems someone has been going around killing and using magic on our forces."

Eric nodded. "I heard about that. Right now, I'm talking to some elves about that very thing." He frowned and said, "I'm not fond of senseless violence. Or any, truth be told. Violence tends to lower populations and make people untrusting. That leave fewer customers for me. Did you know a farmer needs almost twice as much steel as a Knight does? Formed different, but they need quite a few tools. I want to expand my business, not see it shrink."

"Didn't you say you would trade only with me?" Kitiara asked, eyeing him.

"Where you are yes. Think about it. I sell steel to you. You form it and sell it to others. The more people you sell to, the more I can sell you. Everyone is better off. The reverse is also true," Eric explained.

"Eric," Kitiara said firmly. "I know you are a trader, and profit is your goal. I am a warrior. Our concern is not profit, but serving our God. Our God wants us to rule the lands."

Eric nodded. "Right, same as Sir Mondar. Let me ask you something, do the Gods live here, on the ground with the rest of us?"

"They do not, but they expect their will to be followed," Kitiara stated.

"Let me tell you something abut Gods," Eric replied. "They do not give a shit about you, me, or any of us. I've seen this same thing over and over again. Holy Gods and Unholy Gods fighting each other for control of Krynn. It's gone on for centuries. Who wins? No one. People on the ground lose. They lose families, homes and their way of life."

"You would tell that to say, a White Knight?" Kitiara asked.

"I have, he called me to duel over it. Claimed I was … I forget the word he used, but it was very insulting. I had the nerve to suggest to him that all Knights, White, Black and the ones in between, band together to police this land and see to it towns and roads were safer and a form of true justice prevailed over the chaos that had reigned for centuries here," Eric said, waving a hand. "He didn't want to hear it."

Kitiara laughed. "Is he still alive?"

"He was when I last saw him," Eric told her. "I won't bow to any God, nor will I follow them. You, Kitiara, I will listen to and deal with. Tanthatlas, I will listen to and deal with. Yes, I met him yesterday. We've got some things to work out but now I know who he is."

Kitiara eyed him for a moment, then said, "You have something planned, don't you?"

"Tell me you do not?" Eric asked.

Kitiara chuckled. She waved a finger at him. "We all have our plans and schemes. I'm just wondering if yours and mine are compatible."

"Good question," Eric agreed. "Tell me, what is it that your God wants?"

"Influence on the whole of Krynn," she stated.

"And if I can get that for you, then you will be seen in a good light by your God?"

Kitiara raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I visit another world, they have just as many gods, if not more, that what Krynn does. The people there are getting wiser. Religious wars are far fewer and I've seen three different churches standing at one intersection of roads. Every God has their following in that same city," Eric explained. "With your assistance, I can help that happen here."

"Are you playing with me?" Kitiara asked in a smooth warning.

"I am not," Eric stated. "When the Black Knights were here in Gateway, I didn't kick them out due to them worshiping Takasis, I kicked them out because they were mistreating the people. If you or Sir Ralstat want to come to dinner at my house, right now, you are welcome so long as you don't cause trouble. We don't have any accommodations for your dragon, but the same goes for her. Think if you could do that in any city on Krynn."

Kitiara put a hand to her face in thought. She finally said, "You truly do not hold any allegiance to any God."

"My allegiance is to the people who live here, with us," Eric stated.

"I see," Kitiara said slowly. "Would it be possible for me to come see Tanthalas now?"

Eric motioned to the gates. "If you like. Will your dragon be OK out here by herself?"

Kitiara frowned. She walked over to Skie and whispered something. Skie shrunk down and reformed into a tall, thin woman with dark blue hair, her scales were now a dress she was wearing. The pair walked back over to Eric.

The dragon-woman lifted her hand to Eric. "I am Skie," she said.

Eric shook her hand. "Eric Carvon, pleased to meet you, Skie."

"Will my Master and I be safe?" she asked.

"Everyone knows the rules here, no causing trouble. If they bother you, I will deal with them," Eric said firmly.

"Then please escort us."

"My pleasure, this way."

Going into the city, Eric showed them around and pointed out a 'clan house' where they worshiped Takasis. "They think that they are a secret. If it makes they feel safe, that's fine. Everyone of them are good citizens and work hard. There is no reason to harm their enclave."

Walking on, Eric went down a side street and indicated another house. "Here, are devote followers of Paladine. They too are nervous about becoming public, and are also good citizens. If people are doing their jobs and behaving themselves, there is no reason to bother them."

"I am surprised they are not fighting," Skie said.

"No allowed," Eric told her firmly. "That would get them into trouble, fast. Here, if you don't like someone, just leave them alone. You don't have to be friends but you can still work and live together."

"I would think that that would cause some stress," Kitiara noted.

"I'm sure it does," Eric agreed. "A little stress is much better than people killing each other. That is counter-productive for many others who have nothing to do with either group."

"This is very strange," Skie noted.

"In another world, it's the way things are." Eric replied. "That is why that world has progressed so far, and become so powerful. Everyone has their beliefs, but they still work together for the common good of all."

"So there are no wars in this other world?" Kitiara asked.

"There are. The thing is, those wars are for different reasons. Countries have difficulties, they fight it out, and in a few years the war is over, the differences settled. It's not one continuous war that goes on for centuries and is never solved," Eric explained.

"You want to bring that thinking to Krynn," Kitiara stated.

"I do," Eric agreed. "You can all do so much better, be more prosperous and safe. What you accomplish won't be wiped away with the next burst of warfare."

"Is that true for us dragons also?" Skie asked.

"We have no dragons there, but here, it can be." Eric replied.

"That is something to consider," Skie said thoughtfully. "Our nests would not have to be guarded so carefully. Our young be so wary."

"You do know such change here will not come easily," Kitiara said flatly. "It will be another huge war, and anyone fighting to remove the Gods' influence will face their wrath."

"Probably," Eric agreed. "Then again, if every God knows they will be able to have influence over all of Krynn, perhaps they won't interfere."

Kitiara let out a humorless chuckle. "It will never happen," she stated.

Eric cast her a brief smile. "We'll see."

.

Getting into the inner city, Eric noted Tikiez coming towards him. She cocked her head slightly and asked, "Master, are you looking for trouble? They are Laurana's enemies."

"And everyone will behave themselves, or else," Eric stated. "I want you to watch over Kitiara and Skie here. Protect them and don't let them get in trouble. I'll have Sally watch over Tanthalas and Laurana. "

Saphin popped into being beside Tikiez. "You called, Master?"

Eric repeated to her what he told Tikiez. She asked, "What about you, Master?"

Tikiez slapped Saphrin in the back of her head with a glancing blow, making her hair puff. "Obviously, we're protecting Master as always."

Saphrin frowned at Tikiez, then popped her in the back of the head.

"Stop it!" Eric barked.

Saphrin asked, "If we do, can we play ravish the headless maiden?"

"Not before Master and I finish playing," Tikiez stated, and stuck her tongue out.

"I said, enough," Eric growled. "Sally, go back to the house and let them know we're coming."

Skie cast them a smirk. "How does one play at being headless?" she asked.

Beaming her a smile, Tikiez said, "Easy! I do something bad, Master chops my head off and has at me."

"He chops your head off?" Kitiara asked, eyeing her.

"It goes back on after we're done," Tikiez said defensively.

"Too much information," Eric grumbled. "Tina, you don't have to share that with everyone you see."

"But, it's fun," Tikiez complained.

"Having your head chopped off is fun?" Kitiara asked.

"It is!" Tikiez said happily. Bouncing over beside Kitiara, she said, "Too bad you can't do that. Humans die when their heads are chopped off. You're really missing out."

To change the subject, Eric said, "Let me show you the meeting hall and rules for governing the city."

.

When the red haired demon Sally popped back in and told them Kitiara was coming, Tanthalas became nervous. He also noted Laurana's face looked a little harder. They had a history. He'd had Kitiara for a lover for a while and Laurana was not happy about it.

"Why is she here?" Laurana asked Sally.

Amanda spoke up. "She said she would give me a ride, but now there is no need. Eric came back."

"So why come anyway?" Laurana asked.

Tanis noted her eyes flick to him. "Kitiara had no way of knowing Eric was back," he reminded her.

"Didn't Eric go out to meet her?" Laurana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He did," Sally agreed. "They will be here very soon. I'm sure Master has a reason to bring her here."

Looking at his new demon, Tanis said, "Could you get a mug of ale for Kitiara?"

"Yes, Master," Lily replied. She walked over to the common room table and a mug of ale appeared on it. The door opened up. Eric came in, followed by Kitiara in her dragons scale armor, another woman with dark blue hair and a dragon scale dress, then Tina. Tanis tensed up.

Eric stepped aside. "In case everyone doesn't know everyone else, this is Kitiara and her dragon, Skie. Ladies, this it Laurana , Tanthalas, Lily, Sally, and my maid, Betty."

Kitiara grew a crooked grin. "Nice to see you, Tanis, Laurana. It's been a long time."

Lily motioned to the ale. "Please have a drink, it must have been a long trip."

"How about drinks for everyone?" Eric asked.

Lily blinked. "Master only said to get an ale for Kitiara."

"I'll do it," Tina said. "What does everyone want?"

Most had ale. Skie asked for just water. Eric offered for them to 'sit and relax'. Reluctantly, Laurana sat, as did Tanis and Kitiara. Eric held Elanza's chair for her, then Skie's chair for her, then took the seat between Laurana and Kitiara as they eyed each other. The demons stood behind their Masters except for Sally. She sat down between Skie and Tanis.

"So, how have you two been?" Kitiara asked lightly.

"Well," Laurana said evenly. "Have a good trip?"

"Flying is always nice," Kitiara replied. "It was almost a wasted trip, but I'm glad I came. Believe it or not, I am pleased you and Tanis are both well."

Above Eric a big knife made cutting motions in the air. He looked to see Tikiez was slowly waving a long knife up and down. "WHAT are you dong?" he asked.

With an intent look on her face, Tikiez said, "I am trying to cut the tension in the air. It's not working."

Tanis blasted out a laugh. So did Kitiara and Amanda.

"OK, maybe it is," Tikiez mused.

"Enough," Eric told her. The big knife disappeared.

"Has Eric told you about his plan to stop the fighting?" Kitiara asked.

"He has," Tanis agreed. "It is a pleasant thought, but I doubt anyone can make it possible."

"Actually, it is possible," Eric told them. "Tikiez, please explain."

Reading Eric's thoughts, Tikiez knew what he wanted her to do. In a light voice that carried some Charm, she said, "What Master is talking about is not becoming all friendly and cuddly with each other. Only to respect others right to live. First is stopping the fighting. Let's face it. On the roads, we have White Knights, Black Knights, and bandits that roam in between them. People wanting to trade and move are the only ones who deal with the bandits in between areas. If all the Knights worked together, all the roads would be covered by one or the other, and travel would be safer, and all Knights would be respected by everyone and seen as the noble people they are." Turning up her Charm, Tikiez said, "With no wars, people prosper, Kingdoms prosper. Every leader gets to put more effort into building roads, better buildings, mercantiles, farmlands, all adding to the overall power and wealth of every Kingdom. Currently, there are areas that are well off, and some very poor. For example, Sanction is on it's knees. Not the Knights there, the people. People in that area don't give a damn who's ruling, but are forced to starve due to the conflict there. In the city, and outside the city, the populations are suffering and dwindling. They are doing worse than the ones in conflict."

"That happens in war," Skie said, unaffected by the Charm.

"True, Skie," Eric agreed. "What is this war accomplishing?"

Skie blinked. "Truthfully, not much. We gain some land, we loose some land. It goes back and forth."

"My point exactly," Eric told her. "It never ends. I know you have been fighting for a long time. If it accomplishes nothing, don't you think it's time to change what you're doing? If you have young, do you want them to fly off and die for no good reason?"

"No. But we have a reason. Our God needs to be recognized," Skie countered.

Eric waved a hand at Tanis. "Who's the evil god?" he asked.

"The God of Darkness," Skie corrected.

Tanis saw what Eric was doing. 'It's Takasis, I think everyone knows that." he replied.

"See?" Eric asked, "Your God is recognized. Don't you know who the God of Light is?"

"Paladine," Skie replied.

"So the Gods are recognized," Eric stated. "As far as following them, that's a matter of choice for every individual. That is never going to change. These wars of religion are pointless. They have been, they will always be. Fight for something worthwhile, the chance for your young to not have to fight, but be able to put their efforts into something greater than constant destruction."

"What you are saying sounds right," Laurana agreed, "But this land has been steeped in war for centuries, as you've said," she stated. "That will not change over night."

"Agreed," Eric stated. "Unless someone takes action and begins the change, then there is no hope of any change." He did note Tanis and Kitiara were listening closely.

"Here in Gateway, you have followers of Paladine and Takasis," Kitiara noted.

"Due to the fact the government holds neither as the ultimate being," Eric said. "Yes, they exist, and everyone knows who they are. If people want to join either, it's up to them. Let the Gods fight for followers, but also let the people live and prosper. More people potentially means more followers, does it not? Isn't that what the aim of each religion wants?"

Kitiara cracked a grin. "You present a powerful argument, Eric. As I said before, the Gods may not agree."

"But, do you?" Eric asked in return.

Kitiara sat back and sipped her ale in thought. Eyeing Laurana, she said, "How about this. We will stop the fighting around Sanction, if you will stop fighting also and allow passage into the city. We will allow goods to come and go. Call it a truce to test Eric's theory."

"So you can build up forces?" Laurana asked.

Kitiara shrugged. "If you do. I am willing to give Eric's idea a try. It appears you are hesitant to."

Laurana shifted in place. She knew Sanction was becoming weaker. If nothing changed, it would eventually fall. Then she'd send more forces to take it back. It was as Eric said, a constant war with no end in sight. Tapping her mug, she looked at Eric. "Eric, will you go there and supervise this truce?"

"If that's what it takes, yes," he said firmly.

"There is a good chance the generals there will not agree to a truce, on both sides," Laurana stated.

"Then you both need to talk to them and convince them this is for the best," Eric stated, shifting his gaze between Laurana and Kitiara.

Another long pause, then Kitiara said, "I will explain it to my Generals there, if you come with me," she said to Eric. To Laurana, she asked, "Will Eric be allowed in the city to talk to your people?"

"Yes," she agreed.

"Shake hands," Eric said. They both looked at him. "Shake hands to seal the deal. To promise to keep your word."

Both women stiffened, but got up and shook hands.

"I will do my part," Kitiara stated.

"As will I," Lauana agreed.

Tanis sat watching the impossible. He knew Laurana and Kitiara hated each other with a passion. Yet, they had agreed on something. Shifting his gaze to his Father, he got the feeling Eric could make anything happen. For once, he was proud of his Father. It was a good feeling.

"Wonderful!" Eric announced. "Kitiara, when you return, take Sally with you. Sally, after you get there, come get me and Tina."

"Yes, Master. Will I get a reward?" Sally said, grinning at him.

"We'll see how it goes," Eric replied.

Kitiara drained her mug and planted it on the table. She thought about getting Eric there, then holding him. Then again, she remembered what Rastlin told her about him. She grinned at Eric. "You are a dangerous man. Skie, let's go. Sally is it? Have you ever ridden a dragon before?"

"I can fly by myself." Sally assured her.

"Tanis, would you escort us?" Kitiara asked.

Tanis had a feeling Kitiara wanted to talk to him. He got up. "I'll escort you to the city gates." Lily followed him.

Laurana's face blanked, but she didn't say anything.

Leading, Tanis opened the door for them, then followed them out.

Laurana quickly turned to Eric. "You are courting disaster," she stated.

Elanza finally spoke up. "Because Eric is doing what someone should have done a long time ago?" she asked. "It is one thing to fight in a war. It is another to fight to stop it."

"What if she kidnaps Tanis?" Laurana asked.

"One thing I told Sally to do, was watch over you and Tanis," Eric told her. "Sally nor Lily will let that happen."

"You planned this well," Laurana conceded.

"Excuse me?" Amanda asked. "Can I go home now?"

"Right after Sally gets back."

.

Walking down the street, Kitiara said, "Tanis, I never knew your father was so devious."

"Nether did I," he agreed. "He has a way of making things happen. I grew up believing he was nothing but a brigand. That is far from the truth."

"My question is, why is he doing this? From what I see, he could declare himself king and only a fool would oppose him," Kitiara stated. "Do you have any idea how powerful he is?"

Tanis shrugged. "I'm just happy he's working to do good things for everyone. If he is working to bring true peace to Ansalon, I will support him."

They walked a bit farther. Kitiara asked, "Do you miss me?"

"At one time, we were all friends. I do miss that," Tanis replied. "Those were good times, before everything got so serious."

"They were," Kitiara agreed. Grinning, she asked, "I remember Flint calling everyone a doorknob … and Tas, talk about frustrating and amusing."

"He is," Tanis agreed. "Then again, he is a Kender,"

Kitiara frowned. "It's a shame we became so split up. I haven't seen my brother Caramon in ages."

"Perhaps you should stop by and see him? He's still in Solace. Tika is working at the Inn of the Last Home," Tanis offered.

"Perhaps I will." Kitiara then asked, "If we can make peace, think we can all get together again, just once?"

Tanis shrugged. "Flint and Sturm are no longer around, Riverwind and Goldenmoon returned to the plains. It may be worth a try to get as many as we can together. That is, if Father is successful."

Kitiara gave a vacant nod. "Your Father is a mystery. Anyone else I know would be taking that power and making himself king. He isn't even ruling his own city, and he built it from nothing," Kitiara told him. "Yes, I did research on Eric. Rastlin did too. He's after something, but we can't figure out what his end goal is."

"Maybe peace, as he said?" Tanis asked.

"It has to be more than that," Kitiara stated. "Face it, Tanis, no one tries to make peace unless they have reason for doing so. I don't think it's so he can sell more steel, either."

"Kit, why can't peace be a goal in itself?" Tanis asked.

"There has to be more, something he's not telling anyone."

.

When Sally returned, Eric took her, Tina and Amanda back to Chicago. He made sure his warehouse was locked up tight, then did some shopping before he came back to his home in Krynn. It wasn't steel he bought this time, but musical instruments.

Seeing him come into being in the common room, him and his two demons loaded down with instruments, Elanza and Laurana got up from the table.

"Eric, what's all this?" Laurana asked.

Eric held up a guitar. "Kinda like a Lyre, but it can play more notes." He then handed Elanza a new flute. "Same with this. It's a flute but a better one."

Elanza took the flute, smiling. She also noted a horn that had loops in the tube and some kind of push rods atop the tubes Tina had, and Sally had a pair of drums and cymbals. "Does this mean we're going to play again?'

"It does," Eric replied. "Had enough work for a while, time to have a little fun."

"Music to play ravish headless maiden by?" Tikiez asked.

Everyone looked at her. "Can't you think of anything else?" Elanza asked.

"I can," Tikiez replied simply.

"Practice playing you trumpet," Eric suggested. "After you get me an ale."

Saphrin had carried the drums back. In a short time she had them and the cymbals set up.

Eric sat on the couch by Elanza, Tikiez sat in a chair facing them, Sally stood to test out the noises her drums made. At first it was a calliope of noise that made Laurana and Tanis cringe. Even though his ears hurt, Tanis couldn't help but laugh at them.

Slowly, the noise smoothed out. Elanza got her range of notes down. Eric got his string positions down for his fingers. Instead of blowing quick squeaks, Tikiez got used to her trumpet. Saphrin found a rhythm in her drum beats. It was still rough, but not so hard on the ears.

Elanza found a tune, Eric and the demons followed it. The roughness was getting smoother, and they played more or less together. As the unnamed song went on, they got better. By the time they took a break, they didn't sound too bad at all.

Betty the maid kept the food and drinks coming, and everyone had a fun night. The only problem was when it was time to turn in for the evening.

Tanis and Laurana went in their room holding hands. Inside, thy kissed and helped each other out of their clothes. For some reason, getting undressed seemed a little faster. Sitting a green haired head behind Tanis, Laurana let out an "Eek!" and sat back on the bed to cover herself.

"What is SHE doing in here!" Laurana cried.

Tanis turned to see a naked Lily behind him. "What are you doing?" he cried, and hurriedly grabbed something to cover his groin and stand in front of Laurana.

Lily blinked. "We're going to have sex, aren't we?"

"You can't just sneak into our room like that!" he said angrily.

"I just followed you, Master," Lily offered. "You look upset."

"I am upset! Lily you can't be in here!" he explained firmly.

"I thought we were going to have sex," she relied innocently.

"Laurana and I, not you," Tanis told her.

Taking on a hurt look, Lily said, "Why not me? Aren't I pretty?"

"That's beside the point. We, Laurana and I, want to be alone."

Lily frowned at him, then brightened up. "Oh, I get it! You want to pay all your attention to one woman at a time!" she beamed.

What she said was true, but for some reason, she made it sound like he had a whole line of women set up. "Yes, Laurana. Please go find another room for the night."

"Yes Master!" Lily agree and left, butt naked.

"They really are perverts," Laurana said in a grumble.

Tanis plopped down to sit by his wife. "That headless maiden game tipped you off?" he asked with a crooked grin.

"From what Elanza told me, Tina really likes that. She saw Eric lop her head off outside, then put it back on. She said there wasn't even any blood," Laurana explained and leaned into him. "Having Lily around may be harder than I thought it would be."

Tanis lifted the amulet and asked, "Want me to give this back?"

Letting out a sigh, Laurana said, "He seemed happy to give her away, and she looked happy too. Can you imagine having three of them?"

"I can't," Tanis agreed. "Father must be going nuts with all of them around."

"I imagine Elanza is also not very pleased, either."

.

Elanza was so happy to finally be with Eric again, she was focused on nothing but him as they crashed down on the bed. Luxurious kisses, long pets and the joy of being together, Elanza didn't even notice Tina on one side of the bed and Sally on the other, looking on with lust in their eyes.

The kisses kept coming as the petting grew heavy. Eric gently rubber a breast, then suckling on her gave Elanza wonderful sensations. Opening her eyes briefly to see Tina beaming her a big smile, she mumbled, "I don't want to see you."

Tina disappeared.

Eric paused what he was doing and asked, "What, hon?"

"Not you, Tina was watching us," Elanza said.

Eric took a quick look around. "They're gone," he said and went back to kissing his way down her body.

Tikiez and Saphrin continued to watch, invisible, as Eric made love to Elanza.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

Elanza lay slowly waking up, cuddled up with Eric in a spoon, his arms around her. Warm and comfortable with her man, she felt all was right with the world. She then heard a giggle.

What?

Coming awake, Elanza frowned. Someone was here in the bedroom. She lifted her head to identify the intruder. She was sure she knew who it was. Looking around, she saw she was right. Tina and Sally, or rather Tikiez and Saphrin were both sitting on the end of the bed, silly grins on their faces as they watched her and Eric sleep. Tikiez wore purple sheers, that was it. Sappjrn's sheers were pink. Their thin see through apparel left nothing to the imagination.

In a voice rough from sleep and irritation, Elanza quietly asked, "What are you two doing in here?"

"Getting some good feelings of lust," Tikiez said with a grin.

"Yeah, last night was full of lust," Saphrin agreed, grinning broadly.

Coming fully awake, Elanza sat partway up, holding the cover to her. "You watched us?" she asked in disbelief.

The both nodded. "That was great!" Saphrin announced. "I swear lust just filled the room! It got me squirming."

"Me too!" Tikiez said eagerly as she wiggled in place. "I'm waiting eagerly for my turn."

Right, these were sex demons. Elanza rubbed her face in irritation. "I am sure both of you have had your turns. It's MY turn now. I don't like to be interrupted."

"We wouldn't do that," Tikiez said.

"But you did watch," Elanza accused.

Holding up a finger, Tikiez said pointedly, "We didn't bother you or try to join in."

Frowning at her, Elanza replied, "Maybe tonight you can play the headless maiden game before we go to bed."

"Really?" Tikiez asked in a happy squeak.

"What's going on?" Eric asked as he blinked, waking up.

Tikiez jumped over to lay prone in the other side of Eric to grab him and hold him tight, her head on his shoulder. "Can we, Master, pleeease !"

Eric awoke fully from the bed bounce and Tikiez gripping him from behind.

Elanza stated, "I'm thinking both your heads on the mantle out in the common room!"

"Our bodies here? Cuddled up with you?" Tikiez asked hopefully.

"In another room, tied in place!" Elanza stated.

Eric rubbed his face. "Enough. Girls! Elanza and I wanted to be alone, not have an audience."

"We stayed quiet," Saphrin offered. "I didn't even cheer when I wanted to."

"Thank you for that," Eric grumbled.

A wail of, "YOU WATCHED US!" sounded from somewhere in the house.

"Oh boy," Eric breathed out. That sounded like Laurana. "OK, everyone up. Tina, Sally, get dressed in normal clothes. We'll be right out."

"Yes, Master," they chorused and disappeared.

Elanza turned to Eric, not happy with finding those demons had been here all night. "They really are perverts," she stated.

Eric nodded. "Yeah. That's what they feed on. Lust, sex, it gives them energy. Taking lives does too, but I've forbidden them to do that."

"So they won't be killing people. Well, that's something," Elanza conceded. "We better get up, Laurana didn't sound too happy." At least she could get dressed, and not have those demons watching her.

.

Eric and Elanza went out to find Lily laid out on the floor, headless. Laurana was gripping her head by the hair in one hand, her sword in the other as she scowled a the demon.

"I am NOT playing!" Laurana growled at the head as Tanis stood quietly by. "DO NOT come into our room unless you are invited!"

"Lily, stay out of our room unless I ask you to come in," Tanis stated.

"Darn," Lily's head grumbled. "Can you put me back together so I can help make Master breakfast?"

Laurana tossed Lily's head back at her body. Lily caught it, sat up and put her head back on.

"You too, huh?" Elanza asked as she approached.

"Talk about embarrassing," Laurana said with a frown as she sheathed her sword.

Elanza sighed. "At least you only had one watching you."

Laurana eyed Tanis, he shrugged. "I had no idea she was going to do that," he offered. Laurana shifted her stare to Eric.

"Don't look at me," Eric told her. "They come up with new, irritating stuff all the time. I told you they are mischievous."

"And no sense of morality or common sense," Laurana stated.

"Nope, none," Eric agreed. "They are very useful but you have to watch them every moment."

"Having Lily is going to be harder than I thought," Tanis said with a frown.

The front door opened. Betty came in. "Morning, I didn't know you all got up so early. I'll get you some breakfast."

Elanza waved a hand at her. "Don't worry about it. It's being taken care of. Just have a seat, dear."

Tikiez and Saphrin came out in frilly black French Maid uniforms with white trimmed black caps and fishnet stockings and black choker collars also trimmed in white. On her feet were shiny black flats. She carried a heaping tray of food. Beaming everyone a smile, she said to Eric, "I remember these from that one restaurant we went to in Chicago. Aren't they cute?" Behind her, Saphrin carried the drinks, Lily carried the tableware. Both were in the same French maid outfits.

"Those are cute!" Betty agreed heartily. "Where did you get them?"

"We made them, would you like one?" Tikiez asked.

"If you wouldn't mind."

Tikiez put the tray down on the table then waved a hand at Betty. Her commoner clothes morphed into the same uniform. Betty looked down at herself, then gazed at Tikiez. "You're a wizard?" she asked.

"Demon," Tikiez replied. "I do have magic."

"You shouldn't go telling everyone that," Eric reminded her.

Tikiez shrugged. "Come I girls, let's get the table set."

Eric noticed, and Tanis tried not to notice that the tops were close fitting and the necklines of these outfits plunged to show a good amount of cleavage. The white trim seemed to accentuate the mass of mammary partially hidden. Laurana let out a huff, Elanza only rolled her eyes.

"Well, the food's good," Eric said and dug in. He ignored Betty, who looked very pleased with her new outfit.

Betty asked, "This won't change back, will it?"

"Oh no!" Tikiez bragged, "This is your maid outfit now. When we go, you'll have the only one in the entire city!"

"Betty, did you have any breakfast yet?" Elanza asked.

"Me? No not yet."

"Tina, get a plate for Betty. Betty, sit," Eric said.

Betty sat in the spare chair between Eric and Tanis. She blushed. "Thank you, Founder." This was a great morning for Betty, not only did she get a fancy new outfit, but she got to eat with the founder. Very few people got that privilege.

After they were done eating, Betty picked up her plate but the demons got their Master's plates before she could. As the maid squad took the dishes back into the kitchen, Eric said, "I recommend only Laurana and Lily come with me to ensure Laurana stays safe. I'll take Tina with me. Fewer people means the demons can watch us easier. Also, I can only carry so many."

"We should go into the city first," Laurana stated.

"Just outside the city. Sally has to collect Kitiara also. She needs to be there when we talk to your generals," Eric told her.

"You can get us out if there is any trouble?" Laurana asked.

"I will."

"Agreed."

Eric nodded. "Good, let's get ready to go."

Although Eric wasn't expecting too much trouble, he did carry his pistols with him under his long coat. Laurana armored up also.

"I feel I should go too," Tanis said as he helped Laurana into her chest and back plates.

Laurana cast him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure Eric wants you to stay here to keep you out of danger. This situation has a very good chance of degrading rapidly. Like he said, they fewer people, the easier those demons can defend us."

"Speaking of which, I have to go tell Lily to guard you the whole time you're there."

Eric came out, Elanza shadowing him. Eric called, "Sally, Tikiez!"

Sally appeared in front of him wearing normal leather trevelling clothes that were form fitting. "Yes, Master?"

Tikiez appeared still wearing her French Maid outfit. "Yes, Master?"

He motioned them close. They glopped on him in a hug.

"Tanis, could you have Lily go on ahead to Kitiara, tell her very shortly, we will be outside the city gates. I'd like to meet her there. If she doesn't want to come, come to me and inform me."

Tanis looked at Lily. "Yes, master, I will do that," Lily told him and disappeared.

Elanza moved around to face Eric and pulled him into a kiss. "Be careful," she said firmly.

"I plan on it. Laurana," he said and held a hand out to her.

Laurana took his hand. Eric thought about his warehouse hard. When he opened his eyes, he was there. He thought about Sanction. Sally knew where it was and what the city gates looked like. He thought about those hard. When he opened his eyes, they were standing on the road just outside the tall, shut gates. Guards above called out to them.

"Who goes there!"

Laurana called back, "General Lauranthalansa and my guests. Send out Sir Garth!"

"Yes, General!"

Eric looked down the road where a barrier was set up. The barrier opened and Lily and Kitiara walked towards them. Behind the barrier, a solid line of bowmen and shield bearers were packed in.

A small door opened in one gate, a Knight stepped out. "General, what are you doing out here? You should come inside immediately!" the blonde bearded man said firmly. Eric noted his cheeks looked a little hollow, as if he wasn't eating enough.

Laurana nodded to Eric. "Eric Carvon here has made a proposal. The Black Knight, Kitiara is coming to talk. She will not be fired on or detained during our talks. Make sure your men know."

Looking out at Kitiara coming, Sir Garth said, "As you wish, General. I insist on coming back to ensure your safety."

"Very well, Sir Garth."

Sir Garth wet inside and barked orders. He came back out.

Approaching, Kitiara said, "Well, Eric, it's your show."

"Don't you have a commanding General here?" Eric asked.

"He follows my commands," Kitiara stated. She tipped her head to Laurana. "General," she said.

Laurana relied with her own nod. "General." Laurana then asked, "Eric, what is it you planned?"

Seeing Sir Garth watching him, Eric said, "Peace. First part, stop fighting each other. You've been having these wars for a very long time, and it accomplishes nothing but to get more people killed and makes many more suffer …"

Sir Garth snorted. "You would have us ignore Black Knights when they are right here at our door?" he asked loudly.

"And they ignore you in return," Eric stated. "Turn your attentions to more useful activities. Providing guard forces, ensuring merchants and people can travel overland and not be set upon by bandits. Release your soldiers so they can return to their farms and trades and be useful citizens. Knights of both sides have honor. Instead of fighting each other, work together to keep this city, and everything around it safe for the people like you should be doing."

Sir Garth gaped at Eric and turned to Laurana. "General, what is this? Are we to allow this … madman to convince us to just give up our fight?"

Kitiara crossed her arms over her chest. "Sir Garth, Eric has asked the same of me and my forces. Let your White Knights come and go as they please, as we would have the right to do. To turn our attention to guarding the common folk and let each other exist."

Sir Garth scowled at her. "You would come in and take over the city!"

"With Eric here?" Kitiara asked with a raised eyebrow. "You have no idea who he is, do you? He's got the power to make us all submit. Yet, all he wants is for us to stop fighting and help keep the peace. If he wanted to, he could decimate all of us."

"So says you!" Sir Garth growled.

"I've seen Eric's power also," Laurana told him. "Sir Garth, Eric has a plan to end the constant wars. I believe we should give him a chance."

"I'm sure there will be some people who aren't going to like not having a war to fight," Eric offered. "There are warmongers who'd rather fight on and die than actually live a life." This caused Sir Garth's head to swing to him. "But, if we can end these wars then everyone will be better off."

"What about these Black Knights who worship the evil God Takasis?" he asked.

Eric shrugged. "Let them. Let people worship whoever they want. Just no fighting over it, by anyone. Keep the Gods in their churches and those who don't want to worship out of it."

"That's blasphemy!" Sir Garth stated.

"No, that's not letting Gods rule everyone's lives," Eric replied. "You don't think Takasis has followers in Sanction right now? Sure, they have to hide or be persecuted by you, but they are there, and they are most likely paying lip service to you to keep out of trouble. Just like followers of Paladine in cities Black Knights rule, only pay lip service to Takasis. Hate to tell you, but all these common people should be able to live their lives not being persecuted by you or her," he said and jerked a thumb at Kitiara. "Now Kitiara there is willing to give not being aggressive to each other a try. Since you are the good guys, I would think you would be agreeable to that."

"We cannot allow evil things to exist here!" Sir Garth stated.

"They do, they have. Most likely always will, just as you exist. All your wars are doing is sending the latest crops of young people to early graves," Eric stated.

Sir Garth cast Eric a glare and pulled a dagger to thrust in a stab. Tikiez was suddenly in front of Eric, the dagger plunged right in between her breasts, splitting her maid outfit a little farther open.

Garth stared at her.

Tikiez frowned and him and punched him in the mouth, sending him reeling back to land flat. "You ruined my outfit!" she spat.

Eric pulled Tikiez back. Shouts went up on the wall. Sally got in front of Kitiara, Lily covered Laurana. Seeing the hilt of the dagger buried in Tikiez, Eric braced one hand against her chest (Which she shifted to her left breast, ginning at him). He pulled the dagger out and turned to glare at a stunned Garth. He felt Tikiez holding his supporting hand in place. Right, any time was sex time to her. "Not now!" he scolded and pulled his hand free.

Laurana stepped around Lily. "Sir Garth! Explain yourself!" she commanded.

Two guards came out and helped Sir Garth to his feet. Garth glanced at Laurana. "General, that woman is NOT human, nor any creature I know of!"

Eric looked at the dagger he was now holding, then shifted his eyes to Sir Garth. "So, you're supposed to be one of the good guys, huh? That didn't look very good to me."

"Sir Garth, you will explain yourself," Laurana said in a hard tone.

Sir Garth wiped his mouth and pointed at Eric. "He is trying to ruin our holy quest! He has NO honor!"

"I'm not the one who decided to kill on a whim," Eric retorted.

"If I may," Kitiara said loud enough to get everyone's attention. She walked closer, Sally right by her side. "Sir Garth, Eric has no allegiance to any God. I have seen that for myself. Do you know why I am here? Why I decided to give Eric a chance? Back in the last war, I believe you call it the War of the Lance, I did as you did, I fought the enemy. At the High Priests tower outside of Palanthas, That is what I did. In the fighting, I killed Sturm Brightblade. I didn't even recognize him until after I ran him through. Sturm was my friend. A good friend for many years before the war. If I had known it was him I would have stayed my hand. Knocked him out, taken him prisoner, anything but kill him. Laurana , you were there. If I was able, I would ensure Sturm was spared. Eric is right, if that war hadn't happened, Sturm would still be alive. I would be able to sit and drink with him, and all my friends. At the time, I cursed Paladine for his death. It was not Paladine who ended his life. It was not Takasis who ended his life. It was me, because we were each fighting for our Gods, as we have all done for hundreds of years. I do not want to kill my brother Cameron or Tanis in another war, or Laurana, or make Tanis stand over my body, for I know that would hurt him. Our wars are not accomplishing anything but piling up the dead, just as Eric told you. Perhaps it is time to try something else."

"Flowery words, yet you hold our city under siege," Sir Garth growled.

"We have been," Kitiara agreed. "You came and attacked us, if you remember. That was our city to begin with. Eventually, we can get it back by force, then more of your reinforcements would come, and you'd be giving siege. It is a never ending cycle of war and death, just as Eric said. It's war just for the sake of war."

"Sir Garth, I have agreed to give Eric's plan a try," Laurana told him. "Our primary duty, by our own code, is to fight for the welfare of our people. To keep our lands safe. We are not doing that if we are forcing people to live in a constant state of war. The poor, homeless and orphans are the rule, not the exception. We are failing our primary responsibility to the ones we vowed to protect."

"As are we," Kitiara added. "I have swallowed my pride and come here to talk peace. I suggest you do the same."

Eric pointed the knight's dagger at him. "The only reason I don't kill you right now, or let Tina here kill you, is this chance of peace. While you get your glory fighting and endless war, the people inside this city, and outside it are suffering. I mean to end that. One way, or another."

"How are we to do Paladine's will if we do not try to rid the land of Black Knights!" Sir Garth asked Laurana in a demand.

"We stop this fight!" Laurana stated. "Open the gates so badly needed supplies can enter. Allow those, even if they are aligned with Takasis, in to see their families. In return, Kitiara opens the roads to allow supplies in. We keep people safe and help them recover."

"Call it a truce if you want," Eric added. "All Knights from both sides keep the peace and guard your areas."

"I agreed to hold the roads open and safe for travelers, and to not fight unless someone else provokes us." Kitiara stated.

"We will keep the peace and also not fight unless provoked," Laurana stated. "As for Black Knights entering the city, they will be allowed to bring their sword as long as it remains sheathed. Foot soldiers will come and go unarmed."

"That is a agreeable," Kitiara stated." I do have some who have families within the city. I ask the same of your Knights and soldiers when they travel on the roads. Weapons may be held in wagons during travel. Any caravans, we will guard for you until you are out of the area."

"That is agreeable," Laurana replied. She glared at Sir Garth.

The Knight hesitated, then nodded. "It will be as you say, General. We need time to inform everyone."

"As do I." Kitiara added. "Eric, you will oversee this agreement?"

"I will. A word of warning, woe be it to the one who breaks this agreement," he told them. "I recommend it begins in three days to give time to inform everyone."

"Agreed." Kitiara stated, and Laurana echoed.

Eric told Sally, "Escort Kitiara back to her camp, make sure she arrives safely."

"Yes, Master."

Laurana asked Eric, "Would you like to see the city?"

"Yes, General, if you please."

Tikiez tapped Eric on the shoulder. "Want to hear my idea for a new game?" she asked, grinning broadly.

Eric eyed her. "Now is not the time."

Tikiez let out a huff.

.

As Eric suspected, walking through the street got him and Laurana cold stares from people staying clear of them. If a market was open, there was little to be had in the food baskets and what was there was guarded by soldiers. Old men, women, men wounded in battle and kids was who mostly populated the streets . Coming to a large burned out building, Eric paused. The stonework was blackened by fire, the interior was collapsed in rubble and burnt timbers. "What happened here?" he asked.

The guard sargent accompanying them stated, "That was a temple to Takasis. We burned it."

"Then, you will rebuild it," Eric stated.

"Why?" the sargent asked.

"Because you burned it." Eric said firmly.

Laurana offered, "We can clean it out. As to the contents, I don't know if we can restore it."

"Do what you can. As long it is a solid effort, that's fine," Eric replied.

To the side, Eric noted a woman watching them opened her eyes in surprise.

"Excuse me a moment," Eric said and walked over to the woman who backed up against the wall, eyeing him. "No need to be afraid," he assured her. Seeing she was thin, he asked, "Are you getting enough to eat?"

She shook her head. "None of us are. We are on rations. There's hardly and rats left to catch, which makes things worse."

"I see. When I said to have that temple rebuilt, you looked surprised. Why?" he asked.

Her face firmed up. "Why would you … invaders work to restore our temple?" she asked in a hard tone.

"I'm not an invader. I came to stop this shit," he told her. "Myself, I don't care which God you worship. What I won't have is fighting over it, by anyone. Once we get the roads open, supplies will be coming. If anyone wants to help rebuild your temple, please do so. If anyone gives you grief about it, come see me. My Name is Eric Carvon." He then walked back to his group to continue the tour.

As they walked on, Laurana said, "It will take funding to rebuild that temple. Where will the money come from?"

Eric frowned in thought. "I'll help fund it, but I do think your army should pitch in also."

.

Sandra watched the man walk back to his group and walk down the street. She wanted to believe him, but lately, rations given out were a little better for those who claimed to worship Paladine. Her children could not afford to eat any less. She didn't even know why she got the nerve to call him an invader. But she had. This Eric Carvon might be telling the truth. He also might want to start rebuilding their temple to see who still worshiped Takasis in the city so they could be collected, maybe for some slave labor. His words may well be a trap.

She went down an alley and once she was sure no one was looking, she ducked into their meeting hall. Inside, the priest and their wizard in black robes noted her coming in.

"Sandra , what brings you?" the Priest asked.

Forgetting her formality, she said, "There may be an attempt to lure us into the open. I heard this man, Eric Carvon, tell the general of our enemy to rebuild out temple since they burned it down. I fear he said that only to make us expose ourselves."

"You said his name was Eric Carvon?" the wizard asked.

"Yes. He told me to let him know if anyone gives us trouble with rebuilding our temple," Sandra explained.

The wizard laughed. "I was told he may be coming, but this was fast indeed! Have either of you ever heard of the city of Gateway?"

"I have not," the Priest said. Sandra also shook her head.

"It is far to the west, bordering Elven lands. Eric Carvon founded that city right after the cataclysm. He allows no Gods to rule there. Our forces tried, he kicked them out. He also kept out the White Knights. Even so, Takasis has a church there. He knows about it and does not bother them. He insists on all people working together for the common good of all. If he his here, then that is a blessing from Takasis. He will not allow the invaders to persecute us any longer."

"Then he will drive the invaders away?" Sandra asked. "But, he was with them!"

"Two days ago, he was talking with General Kitiara in Gateway," the wizard explained. "I got word to watch for him. I was not privy to what they discussed, but I know he's here for our benefit. We should pass the word to cooperate with him as much as we are able to."

.

Towards the end of the tour, Eric asked, Laurana, "Who is the mayor, or leader of this city?"

"Sir Garth, he's the leading General," she replied.

Eric noted another family looking for food. "The one in charge of Sanction cannot be a knight on either side. We'll need to set down some rules and have an election. That, and a city council."

Laurana stared at him. "Why?"

Waving a hand at another group of people watching them go by, he said, "These people have to know their government is fair to all."

"You are going to face serious opposition," Laurana warned.

"Won't be the first time," he assured her. He also had a solution.

Eric had found that when properly lusted up, his demons were capable of many things. He had also learned that even if a body part was removed, they still felt it. Tikiez's head, Saphrin's breast when he had it in his hand. They felt his attentions even though that part was no longer connected. He had way to give them energy when they were out, far from him. He was going to use that.

.

Eric met with the unhappy rulers of the city in a tense meeting. He agreed to take it up tomorrow, on letting Dark Knight forces into the city and especially helping to rebuild the temple to Takasis.

That night, he spent the first part of his night loving up both demons as much as possible. The shine in their eyes let him know they knew he was up to something. When Tikiez had her turn on top of him, he fondled her large left breast and told her, "Let me see this." When he produce a knife and laid it at the base of her breast, she gasped in anticipation.

"I'm yours!" she cried. She watched him slice it off, shuddering delightfully. Of course, Saphrin wanted the same, so when she took her turn over him, he harvested her left breast also.

"Now, ladies," he said and held both breasts up to briefly suckle on the nipples at the same time. "I want to hold onto these while you visit all the White Knight's sleeping minds and plant in them that is it a great idea for follow my plan to stop all the bloodshed." He kissed and fondled the breasts he took.

"Yes, Master!" they announced with wide grins and disappeared.

Eric sat up in bed and held the hard nippled breasts up, kneading both and suckling each in turn. He could feel they were still getting small amounts of energy from him. They were also planting strong suggestions like he wanted. Once they had covered the White Knights, he had them go and plant the same suggestions in all the Black Knights.

This was sneakily, but it would help him with his goal. When they returned, he also had two Succubi who were insanely horny from the constant, small attentions.

.

That night in Gateway, Tanis turned in to find Lily naked in bed and under the covers.

"My turn?" she asked eagerly.

Tanis let out a sigh and sat down on the bed by her. Lily was very pretty. "You need sex, don't you?"

Lily nodded and sat up, letting the covers fall down to expose her torso. "I do. I also cannot do much without the energy you give me. I can and will do anything you want. I can't do it unless you give me the energy to do so." Petting his face, she added, "And I really like getting energy."

Seeing her wanting gaze, Tanis kissed her. Her arms went around him. He enfolded her. The kiss deepened. Breaking the kiss to breathe, Tanis held her tight. She did feel very good in his arms.

In a lusty tone Lily whispered, "Anything, and Tina says the headless maiden game is a whole lot of fun."


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

Laurana was shocked that after Eric explained his plans to Sir Garth's council of knights, they all agreed. They were not thrilled about rebuilding the temple to Takasis, but agreed that it would help keep the peace.

With his demons help, Eric got the city gates opened, and Knights left to go get supplies. The two knights that went with the wagons met a few Black Knights coming into town with a wagon. They saluted each other and kept going on their way. In days, the temple to Takasis was being rebuilt. Eric went to ensure no trouble was started, since soldiers from the white Knights were there with the Black Knights and many people from the city.

Watching the construction with Tikez beside him, he noted the woman he met before approach him with a man in black robes.

The woman pointed at Eric. "This is him," she said.

The man in black robes smiled and bowed to Eric. "Sir I don't know how you did it, but we are eternally grateful to you."

"You should have the right to worship as you wish," Eric replied. "You also have the responsibility to respect how others wish to worship. With this cooperation, I expect you will reinforce peace with those who look to Paladine, so this city can recover. No fighting or inciting others to fight will be allowed."

The black robed priest took on a surprised look. "The White Knights are not leaving?"

"They got the same speech," Eric stated. "Follow whatever God you want, but don't bother others who wish to serve another God. You don't have to be friends with them, but you do have to live and work with them."

"But, our God says…"

"I don't care what your God says," Eric snapped, cutting him off. "Look at that woman there, these others. Tell me all this war is good for them. THEY are the ones who suffer most from these wars. It's time to stop that shit and take care of the people. Is not their welfare your concern?"

The Priest let out a huff. "It is," he agreed.

"Then help keep the peace. Instead of the constant fighting that harms your people, work to keep them from harm." Eric told him.

A knight came over, hearing them. "Are you this Eric Carvon?" he asked.

"That's me."

The knight raised a fist to his forehead in a salute. "You have done the impossible, Sir, and I thank you. My family here thanks you. It is hard to …not fight those White Knights, but I see your wisdom. While I do not fear dying on the battle field, I was fearing for my family. You have saved them and I thank you."

Eric nodded once. "I'm glad. Help all families, and work to help the common folk."

"We shall, sir." the Knight stated and went back over to the temple being rebuilt.

In a loud whisper, Tikiez asked, "So can we play ravish the headless maiden now?"

Eric eyed her. "You want to be headless?" he asked.

Tikiez nodded with a wide grin.

Eric didn't have his sword, but he had his boot knife. He put a hand in her shoulder. "Kneel," he commanded.

Tikiez did.

Eric then pulled out he top of her blouse a bit to look down on her cleavage. "Hmm, I see something more interesting to take," he mused and showed her the knife.

Playing along, Tikiez covered her breasts and squeaked out, "Please, NO!"

In a quick motion, Eric rammed the knife into her throat and began sawing her head off. Tikiez flailed her arms and tried to get up, then flopped limp, spread eagle as her head came free.

Everyone around them stared at him.

Eric put his knife way. He put her head down, scooped up her body and threw it over his shoulder, then picked her head up by the hair. Seeing everyone stare at him, he shrugged and said, "She asked for it." He then walked away.

Tikiez cried, "Hey, this isn't how we play! Don't you want my body?"

"Later, we go things to do."

"Like this?" Tikiez cried.

"You wanted it, not me."

Tikiez's hand thumped him in the back. "At least take me to our room!" she cried.

"Nope, we got things to do first. Work first, ravish later."

"Awww, come on!"

Eric thought maybe he was getting a little weird also. For some reason, he had to suppress a grin at seeing people gawk at him while he walked along, body slung over his shoulder and Tikiez complaining and grumbled about him 'not finishing' their game.

It wasn't long before her endless bitching got to him. Plus, he felt Lily coming. He stood her body up and put her head back on. Tikiez straightened her head in place and frowned at him. "YOU are a TEASE!"

"And you're not?" he asked. "We got things to do, like I said, work now and ravish later."

"You just better make it good," she replied in a haughty tone.

Eric pulled her close and gave her a deep kiss. She threw her arms around him and let out a happy moan as she melted into him and drew life force from him.

Parting lips, he asked, "Better?"

Wearing a crooked grin, Tikiez replied, "Better."

A loud cough got their attention. Laurana was coming with Lily. Lily was grinning a them, Laurana wasn't. "On the street?" Laurana asked in an accusing tone, eyeing Eric.

Eric shrugged. "I didn't start it."

Laurana let it go and firmly said, "We were to have a meeting, all leaders, to decide on details of this cooperation. We are still waiting for you and Kitiara."

"I was on my way," Eric replied defensively. To Tikiez, he said, "See, there's work to do."

Laurana turned and walked away. Eric followed. Lily and Tikiez walked side by side, quietly whispering to each other. Eric ignored the giggle he heard from them. Laurana slowed to let Eric catch up so they were walking side by side, the demons behind them.

Glancing at him, Laurana asked, "Are you adopting the … antics Tina is known for?"

Eric frowned briefly. "Not really … OK maybe a bit. She did deserve to be headless for a while to teach her a lesson."

Laurana cast him a scowl. "Will Tanis also adopt these very rude quirks in behavior?"

"No, Lily's here with us." Eric replied, which earned him another scowl.

"I don't like them!" Laurana stated.

Eric huffed. "I didn't save them because I like them. They were each trapped in a prison. No matter what they are, I couldn't leave them like that. They are what they are, no one can change that. Believe it or not, they are getting better at behaving."

The building where this meeting was being held was in sight up the street when Saphrin appeared in front of them, wearing a look of shock. Eric just notice her as she dove into him, grabbing his shirt in her fists.

"Master!" she cried. "Someone stole Kitiara!"

Stole her? "Who?" he asked the frantic demon.

"There was nothing I could do!" Saphrin cried. " Three men in robes appeared behind her. The middle one did some magic on her, she dropped in pace. The other two aimed their magic at me. I tried to attack, and I couldn't move! They grabbed Kitiara and disappeared. I looked, I can't find her anywhere!"

"Shit!" Eric spat. Trying to think of why what sounded like her own people grabbing her, Eric looked at Laurana and Lily. "OK, OK, Lily, go check on your Master, make sure he's OK."

Lily nodded and disappeared.

"Sally, until Lily gets back, keep a close watch on Laurana. Tina, you know what Kitiara's brother Rastlin looks like, right? Go tell him what happened. See if he knows anything."

Tikiez shook her head. "No, Master, I am staying here with you."

"This is no time to argue," Eric growled at her.

"This is no time to be sending me away!" Tikiez growled back. "What if you're the next target?"

"Tina, I need you to let Rastlin know!" Eric said firmly. "Or do I use your real name and Command you to go."

Tikiez balled her fists, glaring at him with black eyes. "FINE!" she barked. "Do not move from this spot!" She then disappeared.

Eric had Saphrin stand behind Laurana. Kitiara had been taken from behind, Laurana wasn't going to be.

Laurana said in a thoughtful tone, "It would appear Kitiara was abducted because someone didn't like the idea of peace here."

"My thoughts as well," Eric agreed. He scanned the streets for danger as he said, "That means we are targets also. You do know I have to go find Kitiara. If we let her die or be imprisoned, then this cooperation will most likely fall apart."

Laurana turned to Saphrin. "Sally where did this happen?"

"Just outside the city gates. Skie has gone looking for her. I didn't sense her around, so I came to tell Master," Saphrin explained.

"We have to tell everyone to keep the situation contained," Laurana stated.

"We do, let's go," Eric agreed.

.

Tikiez moved though the ethereal plane, focusing on Rastlin's soul. He was easy to find, he radiated a very strong power. She moved back into the material plane inside the room with a single desk and many shelves that Rastlin was in.

She was immediately hit with a lightning bolt. Rastlin looked up from the scroll he had to eye her.

"Oh great!" Tikiez spat. "I come to tell you your sister's been kidnapped, and you hit me with lightning. That was very rude!"

"What do you want of me, Demon?" Rastlin replied flatly.

"Kitiara was magically way-laid outside the gates of Sanction by men in black robes," Tikiez told him. "Do you know who it might be, or where they may have taken her?"

Sitting in place, Rastlin cocked his head slightly. "Why would I know? Your Master is upset this happened?"

Tikiez threw her arms up and let them drop. "That's why I'm here. So, is there anything you can tell me? Or do, besides hit me with a lightning bolt?"

"You appear unharmed," Rastlin noted. "You set off a defensive spell I made to warn me of any intruders. Since I did not invite you in, you are an intruder. I know nothing of what Kitiara is doing. I have my own goals. Go tell your Master that my help is very expensive. A pile of steel will not be enough."

"Hey, golden eyes, I'm only here to see if you know anything," Tikiez stated.

"Of Kit's kidnapping, no." Rastlin then shifted in place. He put a finger to his lip then pointed it at her and asked, "I am curious why she was kidnapped."

"I don't know. Master thinks it has something to do with her and Laurana making a truce in Sanction. Master wanted the fighting there stopped, they did, and now Kitiara has been stolen by those men in black robes."

"Wizards?"

"I guess. Sally said they appeared, Ko'd Kitiara, grabbed her and disappeared."

Rastlin rubbed his chin and was silent for a moment, looking at nothing. He finally said, "Tell your Master I suspect the Takasis Guild came to punish Kitiara for agreeing to a truce with the White Knights. They are wizards, and since my sister was not killed on the spot, they are most likely interrogating her as to why she made this truce, and possibly to snare any conspirators that come to retrieve her."

"Do you know where these wizards might be?" Tikiez prodded.

Rastlin shook his head. "If I knew, telling you would make me a target if they capture you or your master."

"Gotta protect yourself above all others, huh?"

"Indeed. MY ambitions go far beyond this material plane. Your master came and dealt fairly with my sister, that is why I have told you as much as I have," Rastlin stated, then waved his hand and said, "BEGONE"

Tikiez found herself on the street in Sanction where she'd left from. Master, Laurana and Sally weren't here. Letting out a grumble that she'd been forcibly kicked out of Rastlin's place and her Master wasn't here. She flew off to where she felt him at.

.

Some Black Knights had witnessed Kitiara's abduction. Two of the Knights came to inform Sir Garth they wanted their leader back.

Laurana and Eric came in as one of these Knights stated in a hard tone, "Is this cooperation a farce so you could grab our commander?"

"We did nothing of the kind!" Sir Garth replied in the same tone. "Is this your excuse for threatening to cancel our agreement?"

The Black Knight gripped the handle of his sword. "You accuse US of treachery?"

Both men took a step back, Sir Garth grabbing the hilt of his sword. All the other Knights in the room followed suit and squared off.

"THAT's ENOUGH!" Eric bellowed as he strode in. He pointed to the Black Knight who'd spoke and asked, "Did you see Kitiara get kidnapped?"

"I did!" he announced. "Three men in light gray robes attacked her and took her!"

"I saw it too!" Saphrin told him. "They were wearing black robes. I was there."

The knight leveled his eyes on her. "Yes, you were there. Why do you lie about the color of their robes?"

"I'm not lying, your imbecile," Sally shouted. "I'm a demon, I can't lie!"

"Hold on," Eric said, holding his arms up at each of them as he got between them. "These guys had to be wizards, they probably made you see what they wanted you to see. That tells me they want you to continue fighting. The real question is, where did they take Kitiara."

"We will continue the fight unless our Commander is returned to us," The Black Knight stated.

"We will!" the other stated.

Eric frowned at them. "So, a third party wants to cause trouble, and you readily fall for it. Is that what you're saying?" he asked.

"We only know what we saw!"

Eric saw Tikiez fly in. She flapped to a stop beside him. "What did Rastlin say?" he asked.

Ignoring everyone else but Eric, Tikiez said, "He doesn't know anything about it. He also will not become involved. He agreed they were Wizards, possibly a group he calls the Takasis Guild. He didn't know for sure. He then kicked me out."

Eric shifted his gave between Sir Garth and the Black Knights. "It appears we need some wizards to help with this. Any either of you got, have them come down to the gates where it happened. Maybe they can help figure out who those guys really are."

"This seems to be a Black Knight affair," Sir Garth stated.

Eric eyed him unkindly. "Someone has been kidnapped in your city. That makes it your affair also."

Laurana spoke up. "Sir Garth, have our wizards come to the main gates."

Sir Garth shifted in place, then relented. "As you command."

To the Black Knights, Eric said, "If you want your Commander back, your wizards need to be there too."

"And what will you be doing?" one asked.

"I'll be there, gathering any information these wizards can find out," Eric stated. "Once I know where Kitiara is, I'll go get her and deal with those who took her."

The one Black Knight nodded. The both strode out.

.

Cyrus Grym planned this well. His ten wizards had performed their abductions in perfect unison. The three he sent after the Black Night Commander had retrieved her. The four he sent after Carvon's family had returned with Carvon's son, Carvon's girlfriend and a maid. The last three had made sure all the abductions happened at the same time.

Upon arrival, he had Kitiara, Tahthalas and Elanza tied to standing X frames in his dungeon. The maid was chained to the floor. The one thing he had not counted on was a demon appearing in his dungeon. Caught unawares, the demon killed three of his orcs and a wizard before a pair of his wizards locked her in stasis.

Coming down into the dungeon himself, Cyrus eyed the demon frozen in place. In his raspy voice, he asked, "Why did this one come, I wonder?"

"We don't know. Only a stasis spell stopped her. Any attack on her did nothing," a nervous wizard said.

Cyrus told his minions, "Get glass jars and chop her up. Head, arms, legs, split her torso in half, put each piece in a separate jar so she cannot put herself back together."

He then turned to his captives who were still unconscious. He waved a hand and Elanza groaned as she woke up.

.

Elanza came around and tried to move. In a fit of instant panic, she snapped her head around to see she was tied to a heavy frame. Taking in the room, she saw she was in a stone block room lit by torches. Gasping in fear, she saw orcs dragging bodies of other orcs out. Lily was standing still. Orcs were cutting her arms off. Another cut through her neck to sever her head. Then they began to saw her in half across her middle, just below her ribs. They one standing in front of her was a horror. Basically human, the thing wearing a multicolored robe that was painful to look at and seemed to shift colors by itself had a misshapen head, one large eye and a small one. She belting out a scream and desperately tried to free herself.

The thing in front of her laughed at her feeble twitching. "You cannot escape," it said in a scratchy voice that was as rough on her ears as the color of it's robe was to her eyes.

"Who are you? Why do this to us!" Elanza wailed out.

Pointing his longest bony finger at her, Cyrus said, "You are bait. The Black Knight Commander beside you is here to be mutilated then returned. The one on your other side is to be tortured when the time comes. Possibly you also. The one on the floor will be used as a sign post."

Elanza shut her eyes to block out the horror of what she was seeing and hearing. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Chaos, as it should be," Cyrus said with a grin from half his mouth. "True peace and order are threatening the land. My God demands it be stopped. It will be. Armies are made to fight each other. The innocent are made to suffer, steal from others and stay down where they belong. You are going to make that happen."

"I will do nothing for you!" Elanza spat.

"You already are," Cyrus said with his lopsided smile. "Bait for the one who is trying to remove Chaos from the world. I will be by to kill and torture later."

The horrid looking thing then walked out. Elanza watched as Lily's pieces were put in jars and carried away. Even a demon had no chance against that thing. That thing was after Eric. She broke down and cried.

.

Cyrus had the jars with Lily's pieces brought outside the jumble of rock and blocks that was his keep. Although it looked like nothing but a big hill of rubble, it was solid, and now shielded by anti-magic spells that would repel any magic or attempt to magically get inside. Once his minions were inside, Cyrus shattered the jars and went back inside himself. That demon would go and tell this Eric Carvon where they were. Just to be sure the human didn't miss this place, he had the maid brought to him into his first chamber bracketed by Orcs that bore long serrated knives in their hands that were not dragging the maid.

Cyrus had her chains removed, then woke her up. Once she was conscious, he told the Orcs, "Hold her arms."

Betty came awake. Seeing where she was, she screamed and flailed trying to get free. Cyrus let her twist and kick until she tired herself out.

"Are you done yet?" he asked.

"Please don't hurt me!" Betty cried.

"I'm not going to," Cyrus assured her. To the Orcs, he said, "Take her outside, strip her then cut her up. Don't damage her face. After she stops screaming, impale her on a pole by the entrance."

"What, NO!" Betty wailed. "PLEASE! I didn't do anything!"

"You will be my sign post for Mr. Carvon. He will know where to come and die," Cyrus told her.

Betty spit at him. In a loud growl, she said, "Eric gets here, and he'll kill you all!"

She was dragged outside, fighting for her life to get away. An orc stabbed her deep in the side. She screamed and went limp.

"Outside, not in here!" Cyrus barked. He noted the smeared blood trail left as the orcs dragged her out. OK, maybe it wasn't a bad thing she bled on the floor. It would help show this Carvon where to come for his doom.

.

Free of the jars, Lily began to put herself back together. Thankfully, her arms and hands were still attached. She moved them over to her upper torso and reconnected them. Her torso then crawled over an got her head in place. Next was her lower torso, then she crawled over to get each leg back together. She then tried to get back into that mess of a structure where her Master was. She bounced back. Her teleport didn't work. She tried invisibility, then shifting planes. Each time, she ended up back outside.

Damn it!

Hearing a moan of pain, she went to the entrance and found a pair of orcs drawing their knives down Betty, slicing clothes and flesh. Betty moaned in agony as she was being cut open. Lily flashed over and sliced both orc's heads off then threw them to the sides.

Bleeding all over, Betty was still alive but losing consciousness. The human would bleed out soon. Kneeling over her, Lily said in a frantic tone, "I killed them. How do I get back in? Tell me!"

Betty opened her eyes partway. In a weak voice, she whispered, "Tell … Eric…." Her mutilated body then gave up. She died lying in her own blood.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

Although not happy, the group of wizards were able to show a shadow of the event. Eric watched as three men covered in multicolored robes attacked Kitiara and Saphin with magic. Kitiara fell, Saphrin wasn't able to move until the men disappeared.

"So, that was the true color of those robes," Eric announced. "Anyone know who they were or where they went?"

"They were followers of Chaos," a White Robed wizard stated. "I saw one during my training at the high tower of sorcery when I was there to be tested."

"Windslow is correct," a Black robed wizard agreed. "I saw one there as well. Apparently, our Commander was taken to cause us to resume fighting each other again."

"Any idea where they are?"

The black robe wizard shook his head. "Chaos is everywhere, and promotes discord. The followers are also very secretive. A castle or keep of theirs has never been found, " he explained.

"That does explain all these wars," Eric noted. "It looks like if we want Kitiara back, we're going to have to find them."

Sir Garth said," We will supply you the Knights and wizards to retrieve her."

"So will we," the Black Knight general said.

Eric winced. "I don't think it's a good idea you both send people. Remember, these people want chaos. They may well cause it if both your groups come with me. We might be fighting each other long before we get there."

"That is true," a white robed wizard agreed.

"Who do we send then?" Laurana asked.

Eric looked at Tikiez then Saphrin. "Sally, go find Lily, she hadn't come back yet. She's probably guarding Tanis, ask him to loan her to me."

Sally nodded and disappeared.

"Why take just Kitiara?" a the Black Knight general asked.

Eric shrugged. "Maybe because they could not get to Laurana here. Kitiara was on her way here, a target of opportunity. What's important now, is finding them and Kitiara, then making sure this never happens again."

Saphrin and Lily appeared. Lily bore a frantic face. "Eric! You have to save Master!" she cried.

Eric felt a chill go down his spine. "Tell me what happened."

Lily explained finding Tanis, Kitiara, Elanza and Betty all captured, and the fight with the wizards and orcs, then Betty's death. As she spoke, Eric's face turned hard.

"Master, if they can stop us, how do we free them?" Tikiez asked, looking worried.

Eric stared at nothing for a moment. These wizards were able to hold demons in place, powerful magic. Whoever was behind this also had muscle, orcs. That was a deadly combination in this world. This twisted fuck had let Lily go, knowing he would come. He would be ready for Eric and any forces Eric brought with him. Eric's anger built at the low down actions of these monsters. He knew this guy was expecting demons, wizards and warriors to come. Eric had other ideas.

Catching his thoughts, Tikiez asked, "Master?"

Eric glanced at her. He also noted everyone was watching him. He looked at Laurana, who bore a glazed over face. Tanis was captured, as was Elanza, she had a right to be worried. In a hard tone due to his anger, he said, "I need you to do something for me."

'Anything to get Tanis back," she assured him.

Quickly, he took his amulets off and dropped them around her neck. Laurana recoiled, Tikiez cried out, "What are you doing!"

Hands on her shoulders. Eric stared at a shocked Laurana and said, "Keep them here and safe. Protect yourself. Understood?"

Laurana nodded weakly.

Tikiez spun Eric around, eyeing him with her own look of shock. "What are you doing?" she cried, her face filled with betrayal.

"Keeping you and Sally safe. If I don't return, Laurana is your Master now."

"No!" Tikiez cried, her eye watering up. "You're my Master! How could you do this to me!"

"Because I'm no longer here," he stated. He closed his eyes and disappeared.

Tikiez and Saphrin felt the separation when Eric vanished. He was no longer in this world. They both gasped. Tikiez dropped to her knees, staring at nothing. "He left me," she said weakly. "why?"

With a crooked grin, Lily said, "I got a feeling Mr. Ugly has brought down hell upon himself, and Eric will be wielding it."

.

Upon awakening, Tanis also tried to struggle free of his bonds. Like the others, his arms and legs were bound most of their length, ensuring he could not slip free.

"Tanis, can you get free?" Elanza asked.

He looked around. Blood and empty chains were on the floor. The single iron door to the room was shut. "No, where are we?"

"In a dungeon, someplace. They killed Betty, and froze Lily then chopped her up," Elanza said in dull tone. "This really ugly guy captured us so Eric will come to our rescue. We have no way out, no way to warn Eric."

"Who captured us?"

"Wizards, orcs, this really ugly man with a very ugly robe. Tanis, they froze Lily in place and cut her apart. I fear they will do the same to Eric."

Another groan and Kitiara woke up and struggle against her bonds.

"Save your energy, Kit," Tanis told her. "We're tied up tight."

"If I get free, whoever did this is going to pay!" Kitiara spat.

"Think!" Tanis coaxed. "Look at how we're tied. Can you think of any way to get us free?"

Kitiara studied their bonds. "Damn it!" she spat. "Maybe I can call Skie." She closed her eyes to concentrate.

.

Skie did feel her Master. Flying high over the countryside, she located the pile of rock Master was in. Circling down she looked for an entrance. The only thing she saw was a dead human. Landing by the corpse, she noted a blood trail that lead to what looked like a shallow cave. Skie drew in as much breath as possible.

Breathing lightning onto the stone, the bolts didn't hit, but were stopped short of her target. Again she breathed lightning to no avail. She let out a growl of anger.

Trying another approach, Skie landed on the jumbled surface. She pulled and ripped at the stones. Not one would come loose. She then flew off and grabbed a small boulder. Flying high, she threw the boulder down on the rubble. It landed and broke up as it bounced away.

That was all Skie could think of to do. She let out a roar of anger then flew down a ways from the entrance into brush. Changing into her human form, she hid in the brush and watched the entrance. When someone came out, she would be waiting for them.

.

In Chicago, Eric visited the gun shop he went to.

Coming in, he waved to the attendant.

The attendant smiled. "Mr. Carvon! What can I do for you today?"

Eric came over to him and said, "I've been invited to an elephant hunt in Africa. From what I'm told, my 30-30 won't be enough. I need a much bigger gun. The guy also said this will be long range hunting, at least 200 yards, if not farther."

"He is right," the attendant agreed. "I got something here that will fit the bill."

On he wall behind him where the rifles were displayed, the man took a long, heavy looking bolt action rifle down and brought it to the counter. Laying it before Eric, he said, "This is a high-powered 50 caliber rifle. The sights on the back here are calibrated out to 500 yards. Mind you, it's not very nice to your shoulder when you touch it off, but it will down anything living." He then pulled out a tall box of ammunition and pulled out a four inch long, fat shell. "This is the ammo for that monster. I highly recommend recoil pad with it. The pad fits on the end and will keep you from getting a bruise when you fire it. You best practice first before taking it out on a hunt."

"I sure will," Eric agreed. "I figure I might need to practice a lot with this thing. Got say, three boxes of shells?"

The attendant grinned and pulled out another two boxes of 20 shells each. "Just don't do too much at one time, this thing will rattle your brains. Checked it out myself, had a headache and a sore shoulder til the next day from firing it."

"I'll be careful. How much I owe ya?"

After the transaction, Eric asked, "Oh, by the way, I decided to get into the mining business. Know where I can pick up some explosives?"

.

In the Sir Garth's common room he frowned and said, "So when faced with danger, this Eric Carvon runs away."

"My Master is NOT a coward!" Tikiez spat at him with a glare.

"Tikiez, sit," Laurana commanded.

Tikiez eyed her, picked her chair off the floor where she'd flung it back upon standing to respond to that human's insult. She put the chair in place and sat down heavily, eyeing Sir Garth with black eyes.

To Sir Garth, Laurana said, "I doubt he is running away. He has something planned, I saw it in his eyes. He knows his demons will not be effective, that is why he left them with me. It also makes sense he would not want the enemy to know what he's up to, so he could not tell us."

"You believe there are spies about?"

Laurana replied, "Sir Garth, you'd be a fool not to. How else did these Chaos people know where to find Kitiara and Eric's family?"

On Tikiez's other side, Saphrin sat elbow on the table, her head propped up on her arm with a bored look on her face. "I really hope he comes back soon," she grumbled.

"Master will return," Tikiez stated.

Instead of the constant teasing, inflating remarks and trying to shock everyone they saw, both of Eric's demons were subdued. At times, Laurana had to look to make sure they were still there, they were so quiet. Tikiez was looking lost, and Laurana was sure she quietly cried to herself from time to time. Laurana saw the tear tracks on her cheeks. Despite knowing demons were made and didn't have emotions, she had to wonder if that was true. Tikiez was very upset Eric had given her amulet over to Laurana.

"He just left by himself," Sir Garth reminded them. "He didn't even accept any help from anyone, and gave his own demons away."

Saphrin let out a snort. "If you really think our Master need wizards or fighting men to back him up, you are a fool. You think he needs us to do things?" she asked as she pointed at Tikiez. "You can't possible understand that Eric's power is in his own hand. Yes, he uses us, we do things for him to make it easier on him. The only reason we were with him was he pulled us out of our prisons. He saved our asses, just like he did everything possible to save the people here. Like Laurana said, he's up to something he doesn't want anyone to know about until he's ready." She then let out another huff and added, "I just wish he'd hurry up about it."

Tikiez sat up briefly and looked around, then with a sigh, she slumped back down to pout.

"What is it?" Laurana asked.

Scowling, Tikiez told her, "I felt him here in Krynn, just for a moment."

Eric retrieved his sword and shotgun from the wagon. Not really using the sword, except for lopping off Tikez's head, he needed another backup weapon. Once he had his supplies in the warehouse, he took a walk around Chicago to see if Duncan was still around. He did need to learn how to use his sword. Just in case.

After two days of searching, he did feel the headache tingle of another immortal. Following the feeling he went into a bar. Music was playing, he saw the Singer. It was Amanda. Dressed in a black, shape revealing dress that looked like she'd been poured into it, she was singing to the crowd in a smooth sexy tone. He found a seat and watched her. She looked his way, he waved.

A waitress came by, Eric ordered a beer and gave her a gold coin. The waitress stared at it.

"Keep the tip," Eric told her.

"This is real gold?" she asked.

"Go have it appraised, and yes, it's real."

She quickly brought his beer to him. He thanked her, then took a sip. Wow, this stuff was weak. Damn near water from what he was used to drinking. He nursed his flavored water through Amanda's numbr.

When she was done with her act, Amanda came over to sit on the other side of his table. "So, what do you want?" she asked.

"Got a sword, just not very proficient with it," Eric said. "I was hoping you could show me how to use it."

"Looking to take a head?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, Just need to know how for a backup weapon." Looking at his drink, he asked, "Whoever makes this stuff has gotten it wrong."

Amanda laughed. "So to help you, what's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

Grinning she leaned closer and asked "What have you got?"

Eric pondered a moment, then said, "How about … thirty pounds of gold."

"How about forty?" Anamda countered.

"Nope, thirty."

Amanda let out a playful grumble. "You say thirty, I say forty. How about thirty seven?"

"Nope, thirty."

"You aren't cooperating her," Amanda told him. "It's called bargaining."

"You want to bargain?" he asked and leaned towards her. "Tell you what, I need to get into a place. You try to be a thief, but once inside, you seem to fail. How about you get me in. The place is basically a huge pile of rock. Never been inside, but if you can get me in, I'll give you your body weight in gold."

Amanda's eyes went wide. "I take it the risk is high?"

"Very high, so bring your sword and a gun."

"Got any explosives?"

Eric nodded. "A crate full of dynamite and four pint bottles of nitroglycerine."

Amanda grinned. "You're serious about getting in. What's the security like there?"

"Besides a magic shield, I have no idea until we get there," Eric said truthfully.

Amanda snorted out a laugh. "Right, this is in that magic world you go to. Not using your demons?"

"One got in, she got chopped up. Whoever is in there knows lots of magic and is prepared to fight magic," Eric told her. "That's why I have to counter using no magic at all."

Amanda eyed him for a moment, then a grin spread across her face. "Sounds like a challenge. You're on, as long as I get my gold."

"Right after we're in and out. I'll give you the thirty pounds when you show me how to use that sword I got."

"I thought it was forty?"

"I told you thirty."

"Fine, thirty," Amanda said with a huff, then added, This will not count on my weight's worth?"

"Nope."

"When do we start?"

.

The next morning Eric heard a knock on his warehouse door. He slept the night here. Going to the door, he opened it. It was Amanda, now in a full black suit with metal strips on the sides and on the high collar.

Beaming him a smile, she asked, "Ready to begin?"

Eric got his sword. On the middle of the floor, Amanda pulled hers. She pointed it at him and said, "Remember, you can recover from anything except getting your head cut off, so guard it well. Keep your guard high. If your opponent stabs you low, swing hard immediately, if it's another immortal, take his head as fast as you can."

They spared, Eric keeping up with her snake like strikes to deflect her thrusts. It required both hands on his blade to move fast enough to keep up with her. He tried a thrust, she spun low and tapped the back of his knee.

"Be lighter on your feet," she scolded. "Stay on your toes. Flatfooted, you'll be slower."

She got up and they continued to spar. It was hard work keeping up with Amanda's speed.

"Fast thrusts! Go for disabling strikes, stop the overhead and long side swings!" Amanda coached as she parried his attempt.

By noon, Eric was feeling tired. They stopped for lunch. Eyeing the vault, Amanda asked, "Where's your gold?"

"In the bank," he replied and munched into his sandwich.

"Then what's the vault for?" she asked, waving an arm at it.

"Dangerous stuff, and no, I'm not going to tell you what's in there."

"Your demons?" she asked. Eric didn't reply.

Amanda rolled her eyes and asked, "So what's in this place you're trying to get into?"

Eric frowned. "Tanis, Elanza, Kitiara… they already killed my maid. I suppose just because they could. Got a feelin if I don't show, they will kill more until I go after them in blind vengeance."

"I see."

In the afternoon spar, Eric took all of Amanda's advice. He only thrust straight at her in stabs, real and fake to get her to swing. He stayed on his toes and found he moved much faster. Instead of just defending, he backed her across the floor. Amanda thrust at him, he paired her sword to one side, spun around and swing to stop just before his blade hit her neck.

Wide eyed, Amanda moved back. "Very good," she admitted, looking nervous.

Eric grinned. "So you ready to go raid a pile of rubble?"

.

Skie slept lightly now and then as she waited to see someone. It was seven days before anyone showed themselves.

The ones she saw didn't come from the fortress, but from the side. Eyeing them, she noted it was Eric with a large, heavy looking backpack, and Amanda, who wore a smaller backpack. They were circling the rubble like structure from a distance. When they circled around close to her, she called, "Eric, over here!"

Eric and Amanda turned. She got up and went over to them.

Eric eyed her, then asked, "Skie?"

"They have my Master. I can't get her out," Skie stated. "Magic doesn't work, and I can't dislodge those stones."

"Where's the entrance?" Eric asked.

Skie pointed. "See that rotting body? In that depression just beyond."

Eric clenched his jaw in anger. "They didn't even have the decency to bury her," he growled.

"No, they cut her up and left her to rot," Skie confirmed.

Amanda studied the place and said, "There are big spaces in between some of those stones. "I'm thinking the nitro and a few sticks in the entrance, then six stick bundles jammed into the rocks above. We set it off all at once, any guard inside won't be fit to stop anyone."

"Then just charge in?' Skie asked.

"Not unless your suicidal," Eric told her. He put his pack down and unstrapped the rifles and got out the dynamite. "Skie, can you help place these," he asked.

Skie nodded. "Tell me what to do."

"See those cracks above the entrance?" he began ….

.

Cyrus Grym checked on his prisoners. Opening the slot in the iron door, he noted every one of them was still tied in place. They were quiet, but awake. Their heads turned when he'd opened the slot.

"Don't worry, none of you are to die yet!" he called. Cackling, he shut the slot.

Walking back up the stairs, he figured this Eric was riding fast to get here. From Sanction, normal travel was twelve to fifteen days ride. If he didn't kill his horse to get here, possibly he'd be arriving tomorrow.

His God had answered his request and pulled Lord Soth from the Abyss and put the ghost knight under his command. Going up to where the ghost stood in containment, he offered a grin to the cursed soul.

"The famous Lord Soth!" he announced. "I have good use for you, and a reward if you serve me well."

The ghost nodded.

"There is a very troublesome man. When he comes, I want you to kill him. Do it however you want, make him piss in fear first if that pleases you. Just make sure he's dead. In exchange I will give you a new body for your soul, do you agree?"

The ghost knight clenched a fist and nodded.

"Very good," Cyrus smiled.

Then the room shook as a powerful blast rocked the entire keep making Cyrus stumble. The rumble of stone falling thundered in the air. Open faced, Cyrus wondered what that could be. Did a giant kick his keep? He yelled out, "Wizards, Orcs, find the source of that explosion and destroy it!"

.

Eric laid in the brush beside Skie, who was aiming the 30-30. He had the elephant gun. Right after the dynamite went off, and sent the whole front of the rubble pile blowing skyward, they tensed up. When the rain of rock settled back to the ground and nothing but stone dust was in the air, Amanda took off running. She became hard to see as the smoke settled. Eric did see her climb up and on the side of the large hole in the front that now showed the inside of the place. What they could see also had pieces of rubble on the floor.

"Remember, wizards first, then Orcs," Eric reminded Skie.

Studying the now larger entrance, Eric saw two robed figures approaching with Orcs in front of them. The figures were peeking out from behind the orcs.

"Wait," he cautioned.

The orcs bracketed the sides, the wizards came out to look at the damage.

"I take left you take right?" Skie asked.

"Sounds good, let me know when you're on target, then shoot." Eric said and took aim on the one on his right.

"On target," Skie said and shot. Eric shot at the same time. Both black clad figures fell. The one Eric shot flew backwards as he fell.

The orcs pointed and let out roar. The beasts charged,. More poured out of the rubble to come running at them as Eric and Skie cycled the next shell into the breech.

Another robed figure came out behind the orcs to stand up on a chunk of rubble. Skie shot him off it. Eric saw another keeping low. He shot the orc in front of it through the belly. The orc stumbled, the wizard flew back and laid still. He didn't see any more wizards. "OK, kill the orcs, then we move to the sides."

Firing, they downed the orcs one after another. Eric had to reload first. He got loaded and Skie ran out. He downed more orcs then heard Skie rack a new shell in. They killed every one coming at them. Eric counted fifteen orcs lying dead.

"Move!" Eric snapped. Skie crawled away to the left, he went right, belly crawling as fast as he could go to stay below the brush line. Shortly, a fireball erupted from where they had been. Eric lifted up enough to see the entrance. Three more wizards were standing outside the entrance. They way they were positioned, two in front, one behind in between, he was at the right angle to shoot the one in front. The bullet went through him to kill the one in the middle. The last one turned to face his direction. A shot rang out, the last wizard fell. Lightning crackled as he hit the ground. Eric moved closer to the entrance and more in front of it. He lifted up enough over the slight rise to aim.

No on else was coming out to get shot down. Above the entrance, Amanda was looking down into it.

Stones moved inside as orcs, staying low, built up a wall against the noises that were killing whoever went outside. Above them, Amanda took two sticks of dynamite out, lit them and waited until the fuses burned close, then dropped them down behind the wall with the orcs. She took cover in the rock above.

The orcs eyed the sparkling ends of the sticks, then the sticks blew up. A couple orcs flew up and over the barrier they made.

Eric jumped up and ran at the entrance. He dropped before the wall, made sure he was loaded, then peeked up to see who was on the other side.

"Master, what are you doing?"

Eric spun to see Tikiez standing over him. He reached up and pulled her prone. She laid next to him and snuggled up against him, wearing a confused look. "Now? Master you should finish the fight and retrieve my amulet back first!"

"Go find the captive and guard them," Eric told her firmly.

Tikiez nodded, She kissed him then disappeared. Right after she left, Saphrin and Lily appeared.

"How can we help?"

"Follow Tikiez, make sure no one harms the prisoners." They disappeared.

Next was Skie, who crawled up to peek over the wall. "We go in?" she asked.

Eric held up a finger. "This first." He pulled out the four sticks of dynamite he had. "There are three hallways, the one in front is empty. Throw your stick to the left down there, I throw to the right. Throw it as soon as I light them. Each holding a stick, Eric lit the fuses close. They jumped up, threw and ducked back down.

"Another one!" a man cried, then the sticks went off.

Eric and Skie jumped over the looked over their sights for anyone standing, then any wounded withering on the floor. Eric didn't see any movement. He slung his big rifle over his back and pulled his colt .44s. Feeling where Tikiez was, he moved down the center hallway. "Skie, guard the entrance," he called back.

"Yes, go get my master," she called back.

.

Cyrus was stunned and mortified. Whoever was breaking in had great power indeed! One of his wizards came back, stumbling into the room. "The attackers are using explosive magic our shield did not protect against! Many orcs are dead, the other seven wizards who were with me are dead. We must flee before we die too!"

Cyrus ginned. This was chaos in action, though he wasn't happy it was against him. "Go down to the prisoners and kill them. Then we will flee."

The mage nodded and ran on. Cyrus went to the containment room. He had the wizard there release the door to the room so Soth could leave. "Soth, now is the time, kill the infiltrators!"

.

By the time Lily and Saphrin got to the dungeon, Tikiz had already killed the guards and freed everyone. Tikiez went invisible and scouted ahead as they quietly left. Hearing someone come down the stairs, she floated up them to meet a wizard coming down. When he got close, she stabbed him in the chest with her long nails and appeared to grin at him.

"Wasn't expecting me, huh?" she asked with a grin to the man who was gaping at her.  
She pulled her nails out, turned him to face the side and cut his throat deep. Planting him against the wall, she listened to him choke out his life, then dropped him. She moved on, searching for more to kill.

.

Eric heard talking on the room coming up. He heard the name Soth. Quickening his pace, he met Soth in the doorway. Soth stopped, Eric drove his knee into Soth's groin, knocking him back into the room. Seeing the ugliest, mutated man ever, Eric shot him, and the wizard standing by a pedestal with some kind of magic symbols on it. Turning back to Soth, he holstered his pistols and asked, "Well well, come back for more, you cowardly piece of shit?"

Soth tried to leave through the back wall, and bounced back into the room. Eric didn't know why Soth couldn't leave, but he did now one thing. Soth was his now.

Before Soth could recover, Eric kicked him back against the wall. Soth turned to receive a roundhouse punch that send him to the floor. Eric dove on him, to hold him in place.

"You … rotten…. piece…. of … shit!" Eric roared, punching Soth as hard as he could in between each word. Eric punched him with roundhouses, making Soth's head turn with each powerful hit. Eric then punched straight down on his face. After a few of these, Soth's face armor collapsed into his face. Soth flailed and tried to punch back, hitting Eric's arms. Eric barely noticed.

Eric went berserk on Soth. His fists were hurting, so he lifted Soth up and kneed him hard in his rage. Soth staggered back, Eric kicked him into a wall and charged to knee him in the gut.

Soth was limp. He only raised an arm to defend himself. Eric grabbed that arm and threw him to the floor then jumped on his back. Wrapping his hands under Soth's chin, he pulled back hard, trying to rip Soth's head off.

"Come on, you bastard, die for good!" Eric yelled, and pulled harder. He got a better grip with an arm under Soth and wrapped it around his neck. A knee on the middle of Soth's back, his other hand on the floor to help with leverage, and Eric pulled a his face reddened with effort.

Soth wailed out a ghostly cry. Eric felt something give. Soth's head came up a bit. Then a bit more. Eric recoiled as Soth's head came free and flew up to disappear. His body evaporated.

There was nothing under Eric now. He flopped down in exhaustion.

"Wow, that was impressive."

Eric looked up to see Amanda eyeing him from the doorway. He got to his feet and asked, "Any of them left?"

"If there are, they're hiding. Where's the demons?"

"Retrieving my people," Eric said. He came out of the room and leaned against the wall. Looking back in at Mr. Ugly lying on the floor dead, he said, "Think I did that guy a favor. I seen train wrecks that looked better."

"Can't argue that," Amanda agreed with a wince.

"Any dynamite left?"

Amanda shook her head. "We used it all."

"Damn. I was hoping to drop this place and bury this mess."

"MASTER!" Tikiez yelled and charged him.

Eric braced for an impact. Tikiez stopped grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the entrance. "Where are we going?" he asked being towed along.

"To get mine and Saphrin's amulets back!" she stayed.

Eric relented and let her tow him down the hallway. This was going to be a long walk.


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

Now that the Chaos people were dead, the first order of business was to bury what was left of Betty. Week old bodies didn't smell very good and looked worse. Tikiez made the hole away from the remains of the rock pile, in the brush Eric and Skie had begun their shooting spree. Tanis helped Eric wrap Betty's body up in one of the dead wizard's robes. They set the body in then stood by as Tikiez closed up the grave.

"She didn't deserve to die like that," Tanis noted.

"No." Eric agreed. "Seems the ones who get hurt the worse in a war, have nothing to do with it."

Skie came over to the men who were looking down on the grave. Holding the 30-30, Skie asked, "Eric, can I keep this?"

Eric saw the hopeful look on her face. He figured she really liked that rifle, or maybe just shooting things. Gently, he took it and shook his head. "Sorry, it's the only one I got."

Skie's face fell as Eric took his rifle back. "You still have that big one, and Master can pay you for it," she offered.

"Sorry, Skie, I do need it," Eric told her.

In a musing tone, she frowned a bit and said, "Well, you did help me save Master, so I won't fight you for it."

"And you helped me," Eric replied.

Kitiara called, "Skie! It's time to go. We have to get back."

Skie turned. She glanced at Eric one last time, walked away then expanded into her dragon form. Kitiara mounted Skie and called to Eric. "I'll tell Sir Garth you're out here so he'll send help for you." Skie then took off towards Sanction.

Kitiara was right, it was time to go. Eric and Tanis walked back to the others. Coming from inside the entrance, Amanda appeared dragging something.

"Hey! Can I have some help with this?" she called.

Curious, They all want over to see what Amanda had. It was a gold statue of a humanoid figure. "This thing is really heavy!" she said as she huffed and dragged it out past the rubble in the entryway.

"You're stealing here?" Eric asked.

Amanda cast him a shocked look. "It's not stealing! This is bounty. You know, reward for defeating the foe."

"So, that's your reward then?" Eric asked.

Amanda nodded then tipped her head to indicate the entrance. "You can go look for some if you want."

Eric grinned at her. "Then that is your reward, and it looks to weigh at least what you do."

Amanda eyed him. "Now hold on! You said you'd give me my weight in gold if I helped you."

"I did, and there it is," Eric replied, pointing at the statue.

"NO, this is bounty, NOT what you promised to pay me," Amanda countered.

"I never said what form your payment would take," Eric reminded her.

Amanda dropped the statue and eyed Eric. "You're cheating me?" she asked in a heavy tone.

"Not at all, there's your gold," he replied.

"I can't spend this!" Amanda cried.

Eric shrugged. "Might take some work, but I'm sure you can. Ready to go back?"

Amanda glowered at him, then stomped over and snapped up her pack. "Fine!" she snapped. "And what about the thirty pounds of gold?" She asked, eyeing him.

"I'm sure that's in there too."

"Arghh!"

Eric cleared his throat to keep from chuckling at her. "OK, let's get you home." He helped her stand the statue up then got his pack.

Having that gold statue, Eric took Amanda back in front of the bank he used. Before she could bitch and the people gaping at their sudden appearance ask anything, he returned.

Tanis and Elanza didn't want to go home, but go to Sanction with him. Lily latched onto Tanis to stay with him. He took them to the warehouse in Chicago then to his rooms in Sanction. The demons got there by themselves.

By the time Eric arrived with Tanis, Lily and Elanza, Tikiez was there and grabbed Eric by the arm.

"Let's go get my Amulet back," Tikiez insisted and pulled Eric out the door to go find Laurana.

.

From the time Eric had dropped the necklaces holding the amulets over her head, Laurana understood that she was not their true Master. They had obeyed, but didn't like it. If a demon could be depressed, Tikiez was.

It didn't surprise her when Tikiez hauled Eric into her office, Tanis following. Tikiez pushed Eric up to the other side of her desk. Pointing to him, the demon said, "Here he is, give it back."

The intent look on Tikiez's face made Laurana chuckle. Saphrin trailed on behind them, and only cast Laurana an even stare.

Grinning, Laurana lifted the amulets up and passed them over. "Eric, your mission was successful?" she asked. She noted both demons let out sighs of relief when Eric took the Amulets. Tikiez plowed into him, hugging him tight.

"Mostly," he agreed, putting an arm around Tikiez. "Kitiara is on her way back with Skie, the bad guys are gone, including Soth, and we got Tanis, Elanza and Kitiara out unhurt. How goes it here?"

"Despite some insinuations you fled, it's gone pretty well. The Black Knights are working on their temple, and do not want to start trouble since they can now be with their families, and having so many of them inside the city, Sir Garth doesn't want to start anything, fearing the chaos it would cause," Laurana explained. Regarding him, she added, "Eric Carvon, you can make the impossible happen."

The End


End file.
